Scarlett Fever
by serafina67
Summary: Big Time Rush is going on a tour all over America with mega-popstar, Scarlett Browning. Scarlett finds herself falling for a certain braniac brunette, her polar opposite, but James is determined to put up a fight for her. Who are you rooting for? And what happens when Camille comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1: The Tour

**A/N: Vote in my poll and leave a review. I don't have many.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

"A toast to Big Time Rush," Jo said. She raised her glass of sparkling grape juice and clinked it against her friend's glasses. Camille and Jo had gone out of their way and planned an Anniversary/Going Away party (anniversary of BTR). Carlos sighed wistfully.

"I can't believe we're going on tour," he said. Camille shrugged.

"It was bound to happen sometime," she pointed out, "I mean, you guys are an amazing band." James grinned.

"So true. We even have an opening act to accompany us." Jo nodded and sipped her beverage.

"And who would that be?" she asked. All of the boys shrugged. Neither Gustavo nor Kelly would tell them who it was, but it was someone world famous.

"I'm glad it's just around America and not the world," Logan said. Kendall agreed by fist bumping him. "I don't think I'm ready for that." Jo raised her glass once again.

"A toast to friendship," she said. They all cheered.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"So who are we going on tour with?" Carlos asked. Kelly grinned and showed them her laptop. James screamed and Kelly almost dropped it.

"Are you trying to break our eardrums?" Kendall snapped.

"No. It's Scarlett Browning!" Carlos read the email carefully and laughed.

"It is. We're so lucky!" Kelly nodded.

"She's helping you guys with publicity. You'll be sharing a tour bus with her. I'll be on it too, as will the bus driver. Gustavo requested his own bus since he kinda…hates you guys." James was still staring at the email with a dreamy look on his face. Kendall laughed.

"Someone has Scarlett Fever," he said, "Did you guys get that?" Logan and Carlos both gave fake laughs.

"But isn't Scarlett a little…explicit for our audience. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's great, but we don't share the same viewer-base." James put his hands on Logan's shoulders and shook him.

"Do you not want her to be on a bus with us…for 10 weeks?" he asked, almost yelling. Logan wrinkled his nose and wiped James' spit off his face. Kelly watched the whole exchange, amused.

"Well, we need this settled," Kelly declared, "All in favor of Scarlett on tour?" James, Carlos, and Kendall raised their hands. Logan stayed put.

"Majority rules!" she exclaimed. "Scarlett's comin'!" The guys cheered and whooped, even Logan, who wasn't exactly satisfied.

For those of you who don't know who Scarlett Browning is, she's a very successful pop star from New York. She was rather tall, about 5'6 since age 13. She'd been a backup dancer for Britney Spears for a few years before she quit and decided to do her own thing. Scarlett had curly blond hair that went down to her waist. She's pretty much always seen wearing black eyeshadow and anything short.

Anyway, that day the boys started packing their bags for their leave. Katie sat on Kendall's bed pouting.

"What am I gonna do here without you guys?" she asked. She didn't know many people her age at the Palm Woods. Kendall gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You'll survive," he said, "Plus, we'll talk to you everyday, we promise." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Has anyone seen my comb," James asked. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I'll be missing him," she muttered, walking out of the room.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"This bus is freakin' amazing!" Kendall exclaimed. They'd just gotten onto the bus and it was indeed amazing. The front had both 'Big Time Rush' and 'Scarlett' drawn in graffiti letters. But the inside was even better. There were DVD players, a living room, a music station, and more. Carlos pressed a random button in the kitchen and some skittles fell into his hand.

"I love this place!" he cried. James flopped down on a couch and Logan accidentally backed into a control panel. Suddenly, disco music started blaring in surround sound. Kelly clamped her hands over her ears.

"Turn that off!" everyone yelled. Logan fumbled with the switches, only making it worse. Right then, a hand appeared in front of Logan and turned the music off. He turned to see Scarlett browning facing him.

"You're late," Kelly pointed out. Scarlett shrugged and plopped onto the couch next to James.

"I've never been on time to anything," Scarlett pointed out, "Including my birth. Sorry." She noticed the boys were staring at her and added, "Oh, hi. I'm Scarlett."

She had no idea what she was in for.

**A/N: God, that was terrible. I need to do a little better. What do you think? Vote in my poll and leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Vote in my poll and REVIEW! **

**Chapter 2**

"Let's get some things straight," Kelly said. Everyone crowded round the couch in their PJs. They'd be going to sleep soon in preparation of their big day tomorrow. "Everyone goes to bed at ten-thirty, eleven o' clock at the latest." Scarlett raised her hand.

"What if we get invited to a hot party?" she asked. Kelly bit her lip. She should have known she would get a handful of questions.

"Hmm…I guess I can raise the curfew up to one A. M. then," she suggested. Scarlett nodded, satisfied. Then Carlos raised his hand.

"If we're really, _really _tired, can we go to sleep earlier?" Kelly rolled her eyes and bonked her head repeatedly against the wall.

"Yes Carlos, you can," she replied. James raised his hand and Kelly groaned. She finally stood up and handed a clipboard to Kendall, the only one of them she fully trusted.

"Here. Read the rules yourself. I'm going to sleep." She walked down the hall of the bus and James laughed.

"She's really irritable when tired." Then everyone turned to the clipboard. Kendall read off the first couple sentences.

"Don't bug Kelly in the early morning or late at night, don't let Carlos at the candy without my permission"—

"Hey!" Carlos interrupted. Kendall stared at him for second and went back to the list.

"Anyway…" he said, glancing up at Carlos, "There's a small refrigerator in the kitchen slash living room, so if we get hungry, there's that. There are two bathrooms in here, but we'll stop at hotels occasionally to get quality showers." Scarlett, who was wearing an oversized pink tee with a pair of lips on it, stood up and yawned.

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed," she declared. "Bye." James frowned.

"But Kendall's not done with the rules"—

"Well, I'm tired. I'll read them tomorrow," she said, walking to her room.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Scarlett POV**

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I didn't really want to go to sleep, in fact, I never slept. I wasn't sure why. It's not like I chose not to. It just wasn't in my nature to do it. That probably doesn't seem very healthy, but it doesn't affect my performance in any way.

I picked up my Shakespeare book and started reading a random page. It probably seems strange that the same girl who sang Tik Tok (a song about drinking and partying) was reading a Shakespeare book, much less any book. People took me as the girl who was out till six AM, which was true, but I did other things. I liked to read (a lot), I loved oatmeal, and I tried not to swear a lot.

A few hours passed-it was 1:06-when I saw a bright white light in the hallway. I frowned and put down my book. Who could be awake? I stood up and on the way out, tripped over my own foot.

"Ugh! Stupid darkness!" I hissed. Right then, the light went off and I heard some scrambling. After that, it was just silence. "What the heck?" I said. I went back into my room and back to my book.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

Everyone woke up the next morning, ready to get to their visiting studio in Arizona. Except Scarlett.

"Where's Scarlett?" Logan asked as he poured himself some cereal. Kelly sat down across from him and sipped her coffee. She needed an energy boost.

"She went for an early morning jog," she explained, "If she isn't here in 5 minutes, I'll"—

"I'm back!" Scarlett yelled, throwing the door open and passing the bus driver. The bus was parked in the lot of a hotel. Scarlett was tan from the hot sun of Phoenix. She was wearing a neon yellow tee with a smiley face on it and super short cargo pants. "Whassup?" she said, pouring herself some coffee from the pot. She settled next to James, who put an arm around her. She didn't seem to mind. Carlos was next to Kendall, who was checking his watch.

"We're leaving soon, so Scarlett, you might wanna change and freshen up," Kelly suggested. Scarlett gave her a thumbs up and ran to her room. She dug through her closet and found what she needed: a pair of pumps, black skinny jeans, and a teal tube top. She finished by curling her hair and applying some lip gloss.

"Let's go!" she said, pulling the boys by the arms. Kelly followed closely behind, speaking into her phone. Logan pushed open the front door and they walked into a building. A few guys in their 30s were sitting in the recording studio tuning guitars. Kelly shook their hands and talked to them for a while. Finally, the guy with the Twins cap greeted the teens.

"Hi guys. Great to meet you," he said, "Big Time Rush: You go to the dance room to practice, Scarlett: you go into the recording studio. Break!"

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"This feels so weird without Gustavo's yelling," James pointed out as he danced. The song Any Kind of Guy was playing and the guys were doing their routine. Kelly was on her laptop in the room next to them.

"I know what you mean," Carlos replied. "Then again, it's kind of a relief." A chorus of 'yeahs' went through the room. Logan began to do a flip when James said, "I think I'm gonna ask Scarlett out." Logan fell mid-flip and Kendall burst out laughing, partly because of Logan and partly because of what James said.

"Why would she want to go out with _you_?" he asked. James walked over and gently shoved Kendall. Carlos and Logan watched the exchange intently.

"'Cause I'm awesome," he replied. "When my nose bleeds, I bleed out awesomeness." Carlos and Logan snickered. After all, the two of them were pretty much getting a free movie.

"Let's make a bet," Kendall demanded. "If you ask her out and she accepts _and_ you kiss her, I'll give you the position of King of Pranks." Logan and Carlos gasped. That was the highest of honors, the most prestigious of positions.

"And you have to do my chores for 2 weeks," James said. Kendall shook his hand and grinned.

"You've got yourself a deal."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Repeat the first verse and chorus," Rick instructed. I nodded and put on my headphones. Rick was one of Gustavo's back up producers when we went on tour. He was pretty awesome. I sang my newest song, Who Owns My Heart.

"_Creation shows me what to do  
I'm dancing on the floor with you  
And when you touch my hand  
I go crazy, yeah_

The music tells me what to feel  
I like you now  
But is this real  
By the time we say goodnight  
I'll know if this is right."

Rick gave me the cut sign, so I stopped and walked out of the booth.

"That was great! Perfect," he exclaimed. I accepted the Mountain Dew in his hand and took a long sip. Just then, James burst in, the rest of BTR trailing behind. He panted for a minute and regained composure.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" he asked. I spit out my drink all over Rick's nice white shirt.

"What?"

**A/N: I hate when white shirts get ruined. So sad BTR didn't get a blimp at the KCAs. You'll get 'em next year! Vote in my poll, Celeb Guest Stars and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Vote in my poll, Celebrity Guest Stars, and leave a review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

**Scarlett POV**

"Do you wanna go out with me?" James repeated. I rolled my eyes and put down my drink.

"I heard you James," I said. "I meant that…never mind. But why are you asking me out?" James stepped closer and I stepped back. The others watched intently.

"Because you're pretty, smart, and talented," he said. "What sane guy wouldn't wanna date you?" I blushed, something I didn't do much. I was surprised he even had the guts to ask me. I'm pretty intimidating.

"Wow. Okay, why not?" I said. James cheered and Kendall gaped at us. I don't even know why I accepted, I mean he's nice, but not my type.

"Great," he exclaimed. "We'll go tomorrow when we're on break. It'll be awesome!" I smile politely. We all loaded back onto the bus and fixed some lunch. Kelly sat down in front of us and put down her phone.

"We'll be in Arizona tomorrow. You'll be performing in Phoenix," she said. "After that, we have an autograph signing. Then you have free time. The curfew is still the same, mind you." We all nodded.

"For now, I have something to keep you guys busy. Gustavo bought some Flip cameras to tape what fun things you're doing on tour. The videos will go on Twitter, Facebook, and Youtube." Kelly passed out the devices and the teenagers curiously pressed random buttons. Kelly left the room and Carlos opened a compartment at the bottom of his chair. He pulled out a mat and said, "Why don't we play Twister?"

Soon, the teens were a tangle of legs and arms, the camera recording everything.

"Okay, Scarlett, you need to move your leg to the red circle," Kendall said. I tried to shift it, but my cell phone suddenly rang and we collapsed. My face fell right into Logan's chest and we all started laughing. I stood up and dusted myself off, picking up my own camera. James turned off the one recording us and I left for my room.

"Maybe…" I said to myself, picking up my notebook. I thought about giving the viewers a peek of my written songs, but my producer wouldn't like that. Unfortunately, all music went through her before I performed them. Instead, I turned on my camera and smiled into it.

"Hey guys," I said. "I'm gonna show you my closet. It's filled with all the clothes I'll be wearing during our tour." I took out a pair of wedge sandals and strutted around the room. Right then, there was a knock at the door. I immediately ripped off the shoes and sat on the bed normally. "Come in."

Logan stepped in and I pointed the camera at him. "It's time for dinner, if you wanna eat." I nodded and focused the Flip back on me.

"Gotta go, guys," I said. "See ya!"

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

**No POV**

"Doesn't Subway's rock?" Kelly asked. They nodded, all munching on different types of sandwiches.

"Yeah, I can't believe they deliver to busses now," James commented. Kelly's phone rang and she glanced at it, frowning.

"I gotta take this," she said, "I'll be back. No funny business." The teens weren't sure what 'funny business' meant, but they were content with their food. Absentmindedly, Logan started tapping the counter with his knuckles. Kendall heard the rhythmic pattern and started shaking the salt shaker like a maraca. Logan laughed and James started beatboxing. Carlos and Scarlett, not wanting to be left out, started singing. It sounded awesome, despite being in a kitchen, only using its appliances as instruments. Kelly stood in the hall, admiring their talent from afar.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

Today was concert day, so first the teens had to practice voice exercises, so they harmonized. James started:

"I'm so awesome," he sang. Kendall laughed and joined in.

"No you're not," he sang, one step higher than James.

"No you're not," Logan, Scarlett, and Carlos finished. Their bodyguard/bus driver came up to them and sat down.

"When we go outside, y'all need to stay behind me no matter what. Those fans are vicious." They agreed, but in her mind, Scarlett thought 'How bad could they be?' Little did she know…

"I'm going to go change into my stage clothes," Scarlett said, walking away. She was lucky to be on tour with guys closer to her age, 'cause it was usually just her and the old instrument dudes. She walked into her closet and came out wearing a slouchy tank top with the lace of her bra peeking out and gold booty shorts. On her feet were black suede stilettos and to match her shorts, there was a huge gold bow in her hair. She came back into the living room and all the guy's heads turned to her.

"If her shorts were any shorter, she'd have another pair of cheeks to put blush on," Logan muttered. James let out a wolf whistle and Scarlett just smiled.

"You have amazing legs," he whispered to her. It was true. They were long, tan and fit. They'd come from 3 torturous years of track. Kelly clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, it's time to go." Everyone was out the door faster than you can say 'BTR'. The fans had to stand behind a safety line, but they could still get mighty close. Scarlett felt someone tug her, but she pulled away. Soon, they were in the concert hall's backstage area. Tons of people crowded around the teens, trying to do their makeup. Scarlett's was simple: the darkest of eyeshadows and the reddest of lipsticks, the kind you can only find in Milan.

"It's show time," Kelly whispered.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Scarlett POV**

I walked out on stage and smiled as the crowd went wild. I raised the mic to my mouth.

"Hello everyone," I said. "I'm on tour with Big Time Rush and it's going really well. I'll be opening to every concert." The music started blaring and I started singing my new hit, Pon De Replay.

In the middle, there was a short dance break and I went to the crowd, quickly shaking hands like I'd been instructed to. Suddenly, I felt myself being yanked in.

To be continued…

**A/N: Shout if you're excited for Green Time Rush. Whoo! Please vote in my poll and leave a review or subscribe to my community. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to thank those who reviewed about my chapter mix up. That was an epic fail of me. If you liked that chapter, the story is called No Ordinary Girl. You can find it on my profile. Please leave a review if it's not that much of a bother. I haven't gotten that many, so it would make my day. If you do, I'll either give you an honorable mention or reply to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4**

**Scarlett's POV**

"Let go of me!" I yelled. I couldn't see who was pulling me, but it was over soon enough. A bunch of guards separated us and I ran backstage, just a tad humiliated. Kelly winced sympathetically and the guys took their turn on stage. I sighed, making a pattern on my thigh with my index finger. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. I just wasn't used to humiliation. One of the stylists stood up, observing me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Does anything hurt?" My cheeks heated up. I felt like a four year old.

"No, I'm fine," I confirmed. I watched Big Time Rush through the curtain and they were doing incredibly. At the moment, they were singing the song Nothing Even Matters. It was mostly Logan and he had a nice, unique voice that I enjoyed listening to. They finished about 36 minutes later, but it went by so quickly. James was the firs person to reach me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded, but I felt kind of worn out now. I tried to smile and act as if nothing happened.

"Uh huh. Let's just go sign some autographs, okay?" James slowly nodded and put an arm around me. We sat down in separate booths close to the crowd, who stood in a mile long line. The first fan was a guy with a bunch of his friends with him. They laughed idiotically.

"You're hot," the redhead said. I rolled my eyes discreetly. I've heard that somewhere before.

"Thanks," I said, signing the CD in the shortest one's hand. They left and they're presence was replaced by a girl that looked to be eleven years old. She had honey blond hair and friendly eyes. She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Kayla. Would you sign my sweatshirt? I'm trying to save trees," she said. I uncapped my Sharpie and signed her back.

"That's very smart of you," I said. Truthfully, I probably wouldn't do it if I didn't have to, but this girl was making a difference.

"Thanks. If you'd like to help out, this is my email," she told me, holding out a small slip of paper. I nodded slowly and put it in my back pocket. I probably would forget about it within an hour. Kayla left abruptly and a woman who looked maybe 20 came up. She had a grimace on her face and I gasped.

"You're the person that pulled me into the crowd!" I exclaimed. She nodded and smirked.

"Yup. You _did _have it coming," she said. "You are such a bad example and you kinda dress like a hooker." My mouth fell open, but I remembered I had to keep cool. I didn't wanna end up in rehab again.

"Look lady, I except criticism, but you don't have to say it to my fa"—

"And you're music sucks."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I lunged for her, a battle cry bubbling out of me. It was a full on cat fight between the two of us. Once again, I was pried away by security, but this time, I didn't resist.

"Let go of me! It's not my fault!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw Logan gaping at me in my peripheral vision.

"Miss, you need to remain silent," one of the guards said. He dragged me back to a small depressing room that contained Kelly. She was not smiling. One guard left the room, but the other stayed.

"Sit," Kelly said. I sat down in a chair across from her, putting my feet up on the table and crossing my arms. "You need to learn how to control your anger, Scarlett. You could be put in a rehabilitation center and that would ruin the whole tour." I glared at my shoe.

"That's not fair! She started it!" I argued. I turned to the guard for help, but he remained silent.

"I don't care who started it Scarlett. It just needs to stop. Do you understand?" I didn't respond, but Kelly took it as a yes. "Good. Then let's go." I followed her out the door and we headed on to the bus. I stomped into my room and shut the door, prepared to never come out again.

**BTBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**James' POV**

"Is Scarlett okay?" I asked. Even though she had left, we still had to finish our signing. I was kind of concerned about what happened. Kelly was sitting by the counter once again, on her phone. She looked up when she heard my voice.

"She's fine, but she needs her space," she explained. "You guys can go to your room and later you can go off and have your free time. Tomorrow, we head to Nevada." Carlos smiled.

"The land of Vegas," he said. Kelly stared at him.

"Don't even think about it." We all went into our shared room and sat on our beds. I shared a bunk with Carlos, me under him. Kendall shared one with Logan. Logan sighed.

"I can't believe she would get into a public fight. It'll be all over the Net soon," he said. I didn't say anything because there was no way I could defend that.

"She probably had good reason," Kendall pointed out.

"Thanks," a voice said. We all turned to see Scarlett in the doorway. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He couldn't take back what he said now. Then Scarlett looked straight at me.

"Ready for our date?" she asked.

**A/N: I don't encourage violence, people. That was what could happen if you **_**did **_**get into a fight. And go read Fish Stick Friday's No Way Out. It totally rocks! **** See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I try to update something every day, so here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5**

**Scarlett POV**

"So you're sixteen, huh?" James asked. I nodded. James had taken me to a sandwich shop that was designed to look like a New York subway station. I liked it. "I'm seventeen. Do you like school?" I laughed, grabbing a bun for my turkey.

"I hate school," I admitted, "Which is why I'm glad I'm done with it. I graduated last summer."

"How did you graduate already?" he asked. He was putting mustard on his sub.

"I skipped two grades," I replied. "Apparently, I was really smart, but I always felt stupid at school." I piled a bunch of jalapeños onto my sandwich and found James staring at me. "What?"

"You _are_ smart," James insisted. "You did pull off making a solo career." We sat down in a corner on a pair of beanbags. He pointed at my sandwich curiously. "You like peppers?" I nodded.

"I've had hot things all my life," I explained. "Rice, curry, meats, you know. What about you?"

"I can't handle anything spicy," James said. "I can't even drink soda." I giggled and he grinned. "I'm sorry about the crazy fan, by the way. What she did was really crappy." I winced. Did he have to mention that? He noticed and touched my shoulder.

"You probably don't want to talk about that," he predicted. "Um…Are you excited for Nevada?" I nodded eagerly.

"Totally! I was thinking about taking a little trip"—

Just then, both of our cell phones rang and we jumped. Both of our screens had the same message on it:

Time to pack up, you crazy kids! –KellyKat

"Already!" James exclaimed. I threw away my sandwich and we came out of the restaurant. The bus was waiting outside for us. It was dark, so the people inside probably couldn't see us. James looked at me and smiled.

"I really enjoyed this date, Scarlett," he said, moving a stray strand of hair out of my face. What was he getting at? I didn't have time to find out. James' lips crashed against my own. I was so startled I didn't have time to enjoy it. I pulled away and ran into the bus fast as lightning.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

I hadn't meant to abandon James, but how did he know I wanted to be kissed? I kept reading my book, trying to keep my mind of the situation. I hadn't even noticed how long I'd been reading until I saw the red characters on the alarm clock. 3:01. Like the other night, I saw a light go on in the hallway and frowned in suspicion.

I stood up and put on my slippers so I'd be quiet. I found the light was coming from the kitchen. I turned the corner to see Logan on a computer.

"Aha!" I exclaimed. Logan jumped about 3 feet and gaped at me. "Why are you awake?" I asked. Logan stood back, regaining his composure.

"Why are you awake?" he argued. I wasn't sure why, but I confessed to him.

"I can't sleep," I admitted. "And not just today. It's like my body doesn't know how." Logan's expression softened. He sighed and told me to sit down.

"I think what you might have is insomnia," he said. He could tell I had no idea what the hell that was and started to type something into his NetBook. He showed me a page that had facts all about it. I found out insomnia was a sleeping disorder that makes it difficult to fall asleep. Logan explained that he'd found out he had it when he was thirteen.

"I have tons of energy drinks so I don't act dysfunctional during the day," he said. I was glad I wasn't the only one with the disorder.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked. Logan motioned to the front of the bus.

"Only Percy, the bodyguard knows," he told me. "I'd tell Kelly and the others, but since I'm apparently the wimpiest in the group, I'd never have any privacy." I nodded knowingly. He turned towards me. "So I guess we're insomniacs, huh?" He gave me a weird lopsided smile, but it was comforting.

I don't know why, but this is what came out of my mouth next: "Do you like spicy food?" Logan frowned, but he seemed amused.

"Well, yeah. I love spicy food."

**A/N: I didn't know what to write from there, so yeah. Hope you liked it. And I just want to thank y'all for the reviews/favorites/votes I've been getting. It means a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6: Waking Up In Vegas

**A/N: I love that Big Time Rush is doing a Mothers' Day episode! So sweet! So Logan **_**does**_** have a mom!:O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6: Waking Up In Vegas**

**Scarlett POV**

I woke up in the living room on a fuchsia futon. Logan was sitting close by, still on his beloved laptop. He smiled when he saw I had awoken. He looked down at his watch for a second.

"You were asleep for twenty-six minutes," he observed. "It's not much, but it's a start." I rubbed my eyes and suddenly felt super self-conscious. I didn't really like people seeing me before I looked pretty. I frowned when I didn't feel the usual rumbling of the bus.

"Are we moving?" I asked. Logan shook his head and handed me a Post-It note.

"Kelly and Percy went to restock our resources," he explained. "In other words, they're buying food. We're supposed to stay here." I quickly read over the scribbled words and gaped.

"They want us to stay in this bus for three hours? In Nevada?" I exclaimed. Right then, the rest of the gang trudged into the living room, all clad in pajamas. James and Kendall plopped down next to me and Carlos took a seat next to Logan.

"You guys are up early," James commented. "Where is Kelly?" Logan explained the whole sitch and I started getting out some cereal to eat. What were we going to do on this very boring bus for 3 freakin' hours? An idea popped into my head and I nearly dropped my bowl.

"Let's go to Sin City!" I exclaimed. Logan gave me a look of disbelief and the others looked unsure. "We can make videos and take pictures of everything. You know, for the fans."

"We can't leave," Logan pointed out. "And if they found out, we'd be killed. I don't know about you, but I like being alive." Kendall nodded.

"I think I'd have to go with Logan in this case," he said, "If we were instructed to stay, we'd better stay." Carlos pouted.

"We should go," he agreed. "It'll be fun and like she said, it's for our fans. Do you want to let our fans down?" Kendall and Logan looked conflicted. We all turned to James, who hadn't said anything.

"What do you think?" I asked him. "Should we do it?"

"Well, both parties present important points," he said a bit matter-of-factly, "But I'd have to go with going to Las Vegas." Carlos and I whooped and Kendall even looked kinda relieved, but Logan still had the same expression on his face.

"You guys can go, but I'm not coming," he stated. I walked over and gave him a look.

"Is someone afraid we'll get caught?" I teased. He looked a little shocked I would go that far.

"Look, I know what peer pressure is and"—

"Is someone chicken? Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Logan looked from me to the front of the bust and finally relented.

"Fine, I'll come," he said, "But first, what if Kelly calls us and second, what if someone recognizes us?" Kendall answered this question.

"We can bring our cells with us and there are tons of celebs in Las Vegas. We'll blend right in." We all agreed that this was the way to go and I went to my room to go change. I found a sparkly strapless purple bodysuit and some strappy heels. Before leaving the room, I grabbed my Flip Cam and a giant gold clutch. When Logan saw me, he raised his eyebrows.

"Where are your pants?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and patted his head as if he were a first-grader.

"Silly boy," I laughed, "You don't wear pants with this outfit." We all walked out the door of the bus and Logan locked it.

"So how do we get there?" he asked. James shrugged.

"You're the genius," he pointed out.

"True," he agreed. "Okay…We'll take a cab in the city. I don't think Vegas is that far away."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Scarlett POV**

"Thanks, dude," James said. He paid the cab driver and we walked out into the street. Logan put his hands on his hips and looked to me.

"Well Miss Rebellious," he said, "What do suggest we do now?" I scanned the area and my eyes lit up.

"Let's go to the spa!" I exclaimed. The guys didn't seem too excited about it, but I guaranteed they would absolutely love it. I started out with a mani and pedi, both of which were metallic black. The person waiting on me put those separator thingies between my fingers and toes. I waddled over to the guys and laughed at what I saw.

James was getting a facial mask and Kendall was getting his nails buffed. Kendall pointed a finger at me.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," he warned. I smiled evilly and took out my Flip Cam.

"Say cheese." James stood up-his mask wasn't even done- and started coming after me. I ran- or waddled- away, but I wasn't fast enough and he picked me up by my waist. I laughed and almost dropped my camera.

"James, put me down!" I shrieked. He grinned and let me go. I ran over to where Logan and Carlos were and sat down next to them, filming their conversation. They both had cucumbers over their eyes; Carlos popped one of his own into his mouth. Logan heard the crunch and took one of his cucumbers of his eye.

"Dude, you're not supposed to eat those things!" he exclaimed. Carlos blushed and shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was hungry." He turned to me and said, "The guys back home are gonna die when they see this!" We all finished our relaxation time and I left some money on the counter.

"Next stop, photo shoot!"

**A/N: That's all I have for today. They are gonna have a great time in Sin City, trust me. More romance to come! Don't forget to review, vote, and subscribe to my community!:) **


	7. Chapter 7: Hit The Mall

**A/N: I like to type! La, la, la. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 7**

**No POV**

The teenagers headed to the Strip and looked around until they found a map pamphlet. Logan opened it and the others looked at it over his shoulder.

"Okay," Logan decided. "First, we'll head to Ethel M Chocolate Factory, and after that, we'll go to the Grand Canal Shoppes. If we have time after that, you guys can choose what you want." They had to walk through multiple hallways and rooms but eventually found their destination. Carlos gasped.

"I wish I lived here," he exclaimed, "All the chocolate you want!" Kendall took out his camera and began to film. In the middle of the room, there was a gigantic pool of melted chocolate and Scarlett was tempted to jump right in. Okay, actually, that seemed a little gross. Why would someone drink chocolate they sweated in?

James asked one of the chocolate makers if they could try some and she nodded and smiled politely. Each teen grabbed a spoon and dipped it in. Scarlett jumped up in delight.

"It's like…a party in my mouth!" she giggled. Logan, who hadn't put his spoon in his mouth, seemed hesitant. Scarlett smirked and flicked some chocolate into his face with her spoon. His mouth dropped open as he tried to wipe it off. Scarlett took off running.

"I'm gonna get you!" he laughed, sprinting after her. Kendall was getting all the action on camera as James frowned. Since when did Logan like Scarlett? He cleared his throat.

"Um, Logan," he said. "Shouldn't we be leaving? We've got a schedule to keep." Logan stopped abruptly and checked his watch. Scarlett looked a little disappointed that their game had ended. Logan nodded at James.

"Yeah, you're right. We still have a photo shoot to do," he agreed. The group left the room and Scarlett pointed to the west.

"Let's go to the flea market."

**Scarlett POV**

"Hi," I said to the Indian woman at the booth. She looked up and smiled. She didn't look too much older than me. Then she gasped.

"You are Scarlett Browning!" she exclaimed. She pointed behind me. "And you are Big Time Rush." The guys waved awkwardly and I shook her hand.

"Yes we are. I was wondering if I could try some things on." She nodded and led to a small room in the back. There were tons of beautiful fabrics and outfits hanging from the ceiling.

"Take your pick," she said. "I'll give you your privacy and entertain your friends." I scanned the area and my eyes landed on a purple belly dancing outfit. I put on the bra part and tied the additional straps around my arms. The skirt was a little too big for me, so I took it off and looked around for a better substitute. A black mini skirt with jangly coins on it was soon on my waist. The last part was a gold, bird-like mask. I sauntered into the front room and posed. James whistled in approval and Kendall snapped some more photos.

"You look hot!" James exclaimed. Logan smacked his head and I raised my eyebrows. I turned to Saveri (the booth girl) and motioned to my outfit.

"I want to buy this outfit," I demanded. "The mini skirt isn't really part of it, but"—

"Actually, that's not a skirt," she explained. "It's called a hip scarf. If you want the whole ensemble, it's 25 dollars." I paid her and we all went into another mall. The outfits I modeled included a dress pieced together by silver rings and plastic green and white flat circles, a red and green pantsuit made of duct tape, and lots more odd clothing that Kendall could show you.

After a hard days work, we ate salad and buns covered in sugar. Carlos only got half a bun because we all know he can't handle sugar. In front of us, there was a big fountain and a stage. At the moment, a young man was singing a song about how important your forehead is. I turned to James and pointed up there.

"Hey James," I said. "Let's go sing a duet." I pulled his arm and we booted the other dude off the stage. We agreed on singing Two Is Better Than One by Taylor Swift.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_," James sang. His voice really fit the song well. It was different hearing just him rather than all of Big Time Rush. We both sang the next part, smiling at each other:

"_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one."_

I absentmindedly looked away and saw Logan pointing to his wrist frantically. I jumped off the stage and turned to James.

"We gotta go! Now!"

**A/N: Sorry if that wasn't long enough for you. I have to do my homework, so sucks for you! JK:)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Sweet Escape

**A/N: Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes! Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do you like Big Time Rush? No we love Big Time Rush!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8: The Sweet Escape**

**Scarlett POV**

James followed after me and met with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. Logan looked panicked and nauseated.

"I lost track of time!" he cried. "We only have fifteen minutes to get back!" Kendall looked at his surroundings and desperately shook his head.

"There aren't any taxis around," he observed. Logan rolled his eyes and started pacing around the table.

"We can see that," he snapped. Then he turned to me and pointed at my chest. "Kelly counts on me to keep us in check, you know This is your fault! If you suggested going this wouldn't have happened!" I looked down at my shoes solemnly. He had rendered me silent. James shoved Logan lightly.

"It's not just her," he protested, "You agreed to come w"—

"No, he's right," I interrupted. "I just wish I could fix this…" Then I saw the answer was right in front of us. I ran up to one of the guys with a skateboard asked if I could use one. Of course, he didn't give it to me for free.

"Fifty bucks," he demanded. I grumbled as I opened my wallet. Finally, I found a fifty and handed to the dude. The skateboard was all mine. I explained to the guys that I would skateboard to the bus- being the awesome skateboarder that I am –and drive it here. Logan groaned.

"You don't have a license yet," he said. Good point. I held up the skateboard.

"Well, you guys can drive," I said. "Which one of y'all can skateboard?" Kendall raised his hand.

"I'll go." And then he was off. Now we only had 11 minutes. Soon, Kendall was back with the bus. We hopped on and Carlos kept urging Kendall to go faster, but he was already going 5 above the limit. Kendall quickly parked in our former spot. Kelly and Percy were on the bus within seconds. We tried to act casual even though our hearts were racing.

"Hi guys," Kelly said. "We bought some stuff for you guys and when did we get a skateboard?" Our heads all turned to Kendall, who grinned sheepishly. Kelly shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate.

"Never mind. I don't even want to know. We've got to get to the studio."

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Okay, I'm really liking this song," Alex said. "We want to hear you sing it now. Then you'll perform it at your next concert." I nodded. Alex was one of the 18&Under associates, the record company I was signed to. I had just finished making a song with the fellow song writers. It was called Sayonara.

I nodded and waited for the music to come through my headphones:

"_Like a ninja out of the dark, I'll steal your heart,  
I'll steal your heart!  
Maybe give you more than I should,  
Make you feel good, make you feel good!  
Like a tiger burning through the night,  
You're the fire I got you in my sight,  
Feel the music runnin' through my blood  
Can't fight my love."_ I got a thumbs up from Alex, which told me to continue.

"_What I need, what I need is a rocket to ride,  
To the beat, to the beat, we'll be moving all night,  
So baby just keep it rockin, keep it rockin, keep it rockin  
Better like what I see or it's sayonara!_

_Under pressure, watch you perform  
Turning me on, chasing a storm  
Yeah I'm falling into your sound,  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Like a tiger burning through the night,  
You're the fire I got you in my sight,  
Feel the music runnin' through my blood  
Can't fight my love _

_What I need, What I need is a rocket to ride,  
To the beat, to the beat, we'll be moving all night,  
So baby just keep it rockin, keep it rockin, keep it rockin  
Better like what I see or it's  
Sayonara_

_Party, hands all over my body,  
Work me out like karate  
Tell me boy can we kick it now,  
Can you hold it down?  
Party, hands all over my body,  
Work me out like karate  
Tell me boy can we kick it now,  
Can you hold it down?_

_What I need, what I need is a rocket to ride,  
To the beat, to the beat, we'll be moving all night,  
So baby just keep it rockin, keep it rockin, keep it rockin  
Better like what I see or it's sayonara!_

_Like a ninja out of the dark, I'll steal your heart,  
I'll steal your heart! _

I took off my headphones and asked how it was.

"That was great, hon'! You should be going though; it's almost one A.M," Alex said. I left shortly after that. The bus was right outside since we wouldn't be leaving Nevada until tomorrow. I crept in, trying not to wake anyone and went to my room. I saw Kendall had put my new skateboard in the closet and smiled. I'd have to try it out sometime. I put on my pajamas- and slouchy mauve tee with a pair of lips on it and black tights- and plopped onto my bed. Like usual, I wasn't the least bit sleepy and wondered if Logan was up.

I got out of bed and tiptoed into the kitchen. Sure enough, he was there on his laptop. I sat down next to him and faced the screen. He shut the computer abruptly and got up, getting some Skittles from the machine. I frowned and tried something else.

"Did you like today's adventure?" I asked.

"We could have gotten in big trouble." That didn't really answer my question.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you liked it!"

"It wasn't…horrible." I laughed. That sounded like something Gustavo would say. We sat in a comfortable silence.

"We should go to my room," I suggested. "It's more comfortable and I don't have to share it with anyone." Logan reluctantly followed me. I sat down on my bed and he sat down next to me. When he sat, something crumpled. He took out a piece of paper from underneath the comforter and my eyes bugged out of my head. It was the song I'd written a few days ago. No one was supposed to see that!

"Don't read that," I demanded. Then I mentally slapped myself. Instead of giving it up, he started to read it. I looked away, putting a pillow over my face.

"You know, this isn't bad," he said, surprising me. I mean, Meredith, my producer didn't like it, so I didn't think anyone would. "It's better than the usual dance, dance, dance, touch my bum, party from the hours midnight to morning." Despite myself, I laughed. Logan grinned at me and gave the paper back. "Will you sing it?" I really didn't want to, but he gave me the puppy-dog look. I cleared my throat.

"_Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when sun goes down  
I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes_

_You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die."_

Logan clapped and I blushed. For some reason, I all of a sudden felt super clammy and nervous. "You should totally perform this!" I shook my head sadly.

"No," I said, "My producer hates this song. She said it's weird and disturbing." Logan frowned and looked over the song again.

"She should see a shrink," he insisted. "There's gotta be something wrong her brain." I giggled softly. Looking into his eyes, I figured out something exciting _and_ scary.

I was falling for Logan Mitchell.

**A/N: I started this at 3:30 and now I am so glad I'm done! I can't wait till the next BTR episode!** **Please leave a review. **


	9. Chapter 9: Work This Out

**A/N: I can't wait to see who is elected Prom King. Ooh! I'm so excited! If you are excited, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9**

"Wake up. We're in Oregon!" Kelly yelled. Soon, the teens were stumbling out of there rooms and into the kitchen. Scarlett brushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes.

"What are we doing today?" she asked. She wondered how Kelly was already so bouncy and bubbly this early. Kelly smiled and took a bite of her oatmeal granola bar.

"I'm glad you asked," she said. "Today, we will be very busy"—she paused as the teens groaned—"so drink those power shakes and chug your energy drinks! First, at eight A.M, we'll head to The Closet to get ready for a Hot Seat survey. Then, write some duets and record them at Switch with Gustavo. Yesterday, we booked you guys a commercial, so you have to come up with an idea. That's all." Carlos' eyes bugged out of his head.

"We have to do all that today?" he asked. Kelly nodded.

"I know it seems like a lot"—

"It _is _a lot," James whined. Kelly glared, clearly not liking being interrupted.

"But, afterwards, you get a special surprise from Gustavo to you. Well, technically, I bribed him, but you know. Now eat up, we're parked outside The Closet and we only have fifteen minutes!"

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

As Scarlett put on her black eye shadow and liquid eyeliner, she couldn't help but think about Logan.

"Ow!" she snapped, poking herself in the eye with a wand. She couldn't even concentrate. It was a weird feeling for her, love. Usually guys fell all over her, but this time it was vice versa. She was secretly lusting a guy who didn't even freakin' notice her. It made her mad. She glanced at the outfit she'd picked out and smiled. That was what she liked about The Closet. People didn't have to do it all for you. It was a striped crop top and bright blue shorts with black suspenders. She tied the laces on her boots and walked backstage, joining the guys.

"We just took the survey," James said. "You're up next." He gave her a small hug, which Logan rolled his eyes at, and she ran onstage. Joanna the interviewer was waiting. She air kissed her cheeks as Scarlett sat down in the directors' chair across from her.

"I'm so thrilled to meet you!" she trilled. "Someone's recording this, so it'll be on Youtube lickety-split!" Joanna kind of scared Scarlett. She looked like someone who'd just drunk a cup of espresso for the first time. "Great? Great. I just ask you questions and you answer them as quickly as you can. For each question you answer, fifty dollars are donated to the Japan Program. First question: Mac or PC?

"Mac."

"Rock or Country?"

"Rock n' roll, baby!"

"Rock or pop?"

"Rock."

"Headband or hat?"

"Hat."

"Geek or Freak?"

"Geek!"

"Blueberry or iPhone?"

"iPhone!"

"Horror or Comedy?"

"Comedy."

"Cats or dogs?"

"Dogs."

"ScreenJournal or Scuttlebutter?"

"Scuttlebutter!"

"Lipstick or Chapstick?"

"Chapstick!"

"Favorite song?"

"Nineteen eighty-five!"

"That's it! That was under a minute. High five!" said Joanna. "You raised five hundred fifty bucks. Congrats!" I thanked her and gave my signature wink—the one at the end of all my music videos—into the camera. Kelly took my arm and we rushed to the guys.

"We have to get going," she called out to Joanna. "We gotta go to Switch."

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"You have to write some songs with the dogs because they are dumb and don't know how," Gustavo stated. The guys started to complain, but Gustavo shushed them. I gave Gustavo a salute.

"You can count on me," I said. "Which one of these maggots should I start with?" James jumped forward enthusiastically.

"Ooh, ooh! Can I? Can I?" he exclaimed. Gustavo wrinkled his nose and glared through his shades.

"Okay, geez," he muttered. He got up and started walking away. Kelly frowned and stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "Ugh, never mind. The rest of y'all, follow me." Carlos, Logan, and Kendall filed into a small room with her. Scarlett turned to James and patted the seat next to her. He gratefully took a seat.

"Are you excited for our surprise?" she asked. They hadn't had much fun in the past days and they were finally getting the chance. James sighed.

"Well, when it comes to Gustavo," he replied, "You never really know what to expect." Scarlett rubbed his back, smiling.

"He may act all tough and hard, but he's a real softie," she assured. "I know from previously working with him. Okay, back to work. What should this song be about?"

"Work," James joked. "And our over load of it." Scarlett snapped her fingers and pointed to him. James gave her a questioning look.

"That's not a bad idea…"

_**A few hours later...**_

"_You say where are you going?  
In the night, on the way 'cause  
My body's not close to you  
But you don't call me,  
Out of respect you can bet that  
You'll be waiting home for me  
I'm out for the whole day,  
Try'na do it my way, Monday to Friday,  
Gotta make my baby understand  
I do this for you boy,  
But you deserve the time," _Scarlett sang, swaying to the music.

"_I'm coming home straight after work  
So you can have me all to yourself  
We'll be alone just me and you  
So no one interrupts what we do_

_I'm coming home straight after work  
So you can have me all to yourself  
All night, all night," _they sang together.

"_Always complaining, in the morn  
When I wake from my sleep  
Brush my teeth, and leave  
And now that I'm famous  
It's kinda hard making time for  
The woman that's close to me  
I'm out for the whole days  
Try'na do it my way  
Monday to Friday,  
Gotta make my baby understand  
I do it for girl  
'cause you deserve the time," _James sang into the microphone. They repeated the chorus and ended with the bridge. Kelly clapped.

"That sounded great!" she exclaimed. "Carlos, you're next!" After some thinking and writing, Scarlett and Carlos produced a song called Upside Down:

"_My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together_

I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination__

_Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you__**!"**_

Kendall and Scarlett wrote their song next and they were performing it at the next concert. Lastly, Logan stepped into the room to write a song. Scarlett felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"I think this song should be about love," she declared. "What about you?" Logan shrugged.

"Okay," he agreed. "A specific kind of love?" Scarlett thought for a minute, biting the inside of her thumb. Logan pointed at her, slightly smiling.

"Hey, I do that," he said. She raised her eyebrows, confused. "You know, bite the inside of my thumb."

"Okay…back to the song," Scarlett said. "Let's have it be about two best friends in love. You know, the kind in cute romantic comedies." Logan laughed.

"So you're into those, huh?"

"Well, I could always go for an action movie. They keep me on my toes." Scarlett liked how they talked like they'd been together for years. It hadn't been a while since she had a genuine friend.

Soon, they were in the recording studio, Scarlett playing the piano. Their song was called Lucky.

"_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."

Scarlett smiled at Logan at the end of the song and he grinned back.

**BTBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"The commercial is for the new line of clothing Scarlett is creating called Splash of Color," Kelly explained. "We need you guys' input for this, so brainstorm away!"

"Maybe it should be about a splash of color," Carlos thought aloud. Logan slapped his palm against his forehead as James sighed.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Kendall commented. "We could, like, be playing paintball." Scarlett nodded.

"Maybe instead of paintball, we could be chucking water balloons filled with paint at each other," she said.

"In all white clothes!" Carlos exclaimed.

"In an all white room," James laughed. He turned to Logan. "Do you have any objections?"

"Nope. That sounds perfect." The others sighed in relief. Kelly finished writing all the ideas down. After that, she made a few calls,

"Awesome!" she exclaimed. "Tomorrow, we'll do the video at Treim Imaging. Since we're done, I guess I should tell you the surprise."

"Tell us!" Carlos yelled.

"We booked a one night stay at…the Billionfold Hotel!" The teens gasped. It was one of the most luxurious, five-star hotels in the States. The whole site was shaped like a star if you looked out from an airplane. It also had the hottest events.

"Let's go!" Kelly said, and they all followed her out of the building.

**A/N: I think the next chapter will be the best. Something happens between Logan and Scarlett and I just can't wait to write it. Eeep!:)**


	10. Chapter 10: TGIF

**A/N: This is probably going to be my favorite chapter…so far. If you like it review and if you don't like it, review! I need your feedback to know what to change. If you have ideas, that would be amazing! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 10: T.G.I.F (Thank God It's Friday)**

"My gosh, it looks amazing," Scarlett commented as their limo rolled up to the entrance of the hotel. That was an understatement. The place should have been called 'Paradise Island'. In the front, there was a row of golden fountains lining the walkup.

"You've got that right," Kelly grinned. "You all have separate rooms, but they're next to each other, I made sure. Here are your keys." She dangled them in front of the teens. Scarlett looked at her own: Suite 101. They all got out of the car and a bellhop took their bags. Scarlett went straight to her room and dived into the bed. The comforter was so downy…

She stood up before she fell asleep and looked through her suitcase, pulling out something to wear: black hot pants, a matching bikini, and a tweed salmon blazer. Hopping into a pair of chunky green high tops and slipping on a pair of Ray-Bans, she noticed a door at the other side of the room. She realized it led to the guys' room and opened it. James was brushing his long hair with a small comb as Kendall pulled off a sweater and tossed it across the room.

"Hey," she said, sitting down a hamper and dangling her legs. They both waved absentmindedly and Carlos burst into the room, Logan running after him. Scarlett was about to ask what they were doing, but James beat her to it.

"We're playing tag," Carlos panted. "Logie's it." Scarlett jumped up.

"I wanna play!" she exclaimed. Carlos pulled her by the arm as Logan came after them.

"Run!" he laughed. Scarlett jumped onto a luggage cart and heaved as she got Carlos up. "See you later, alligator!" They rounded the corner and raced into the kitchen. Scarlett could barely see through all flour, causing her to knock down a pile of pots and pans. The cooks turned to them and Logan cringed.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" a man with an Italian accent yelled. Scarlett ducked under two women holding a cake and they almost dropped it. Carlos stuck his finger into it and put it in his mouth, smiling.

"Not bad," he said before running out with Scarlett. Logan was still on their tail. He lunged for Scarlett, taking her down with him. Carlos noticed she'd been caught and went back to them. Logan and Scarlett were still rolling on the floor laughing. Literally. Scarlett stood up and brushed herself off.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed. "I haven't played this since I was twelve." As they walked back to the apartment, James and Kendall ran into them. They were both clad in V-necks and shades.

"We're going to the beach," Kendall said. "Wanna come?" They all agreed and joined the group.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Scarlett's POV**

I'm glad Kendall and James found us, because the beach was absolutely breathtaking. There was nothing like this in New York, where I'm from. The sand was glistening like gold and the water was so blue, it looked unreal. Not many people were there, so we could do whatever we wanted. A familiar looking girl walked up to us. She was wearing a purple monokini.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Cassidy. I couldn't help but notice you were Big Time Rush. And Scarlett." I already didn't like her. She said my name like someone my say 'poop'. I glared.

"Do we know you from somewhere?" Logan asked. Cassidy kept her gaze on him and that pissed me off.

"You might. I was in several Disney movies and at the moment, I'm on the hit show California Gurls." I smiled smugly.

"Gee, I heard that show was going to be cancelled," I said, trying to stifle a laugh. Cassidy glared at me.

"We're just taking a break," she claimed. She picked up my arm in awe. "Wow, you're so pale." I pulled my arm away, but she was kind of right. Since I lived in New York for a majority of my life and I didn't tan easily, my skin was always a ghostly white. That's why spray tan was created. Then I got an idea.

"I'm gonna go lie on my beach blanket. Cassidy, why don't you come?" I asked. She gave me a strange look, but she followed. I sat down, folding my arms behind my head. "You know a good way to not get tan lines?" Cassidy shook her head, confused.

I untied my bikini top and threw it near the shore. Cassidy eyes widened to the size of golf balls. I was pretty much naked from the waist up. Cassidy looked away. "What? I don't have any reasons to keep covered up." She shook her head, smiling a little.

"You really are Little Miss Shameless," she said. That was kind of my nick name the press called me, not that it was bad. "Hey Logan, over here." Logan came over and I didn't bother to cover up.

"What's u-Whoa!" he exclaimed, trying to focus on my face and not my boobs. I laughed.

"I'm preventing tan lines," I explained. He nodded uncertainly. Cassidy turned the attention back to her.

"I'm hosting a party, you know," she said. "You guys should come. It'll be held in the community room at seven o' clock to who knows when. Think about it." Logan nodded.

"We will," he said, his gaze on me lingering.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

**No POV**

"Who wants to play Guitar Hero?" James asked. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan raised their hands, but Scarlett declined.

"I can play a real guitar, but not that," she claimed, "plus, I gotta write some songs." It was true. She had some new inspiration: Logan. After the boys played for a few minutes, Scarlett spoke up. "That Cassidy girl invited to a party at seven. Should we go?" Carlos shook his fist.

"Hell yeah!" Kendall exclaimed. "Teens need to party to live. It's a fact." Scarlett rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Since we have a few hours until the big event, why don't we order some room service?" she asked. The guys agreed and Carlos got on the phone.

"Hello? Yes…I'd like to order-what do you guys want?-okay, I'd like to order ten cheeseburgers, five milkshakes, fifteen bottles of Sprite, and, um…maybe some cupcakes and oh wait, a few tins of chocolate ice cream, cheese curds, and nachos…yes, that's all." Logan frowned.

"How are we gonna pay for all this?" he asked.

"We're not. Griffin is," James replied, laughing. "I feel kind of sorry for him." Soon, a man came to their room pushing a cart with platters of food on it. He looked bored and tired.

"Room service," he muttered. The teens took the things off the cart and the man scratched his cheek.

"Wait. Are you guys BTR and Scarlett?" he asked. Scarlett stifled a giggle. How did this guy know about them?

"Uh, yeah," Logan replied.

"Can I have your autographs for my niece? She loves you guys!" Instead, Scarlett pulled out her purse and rummaged through it until she pulled out two slips of paper.

"How about two tickets to Just Joking, the talk show we'll be on tomorrow?" she asked, handing them to him. He stared at them, his eyes shining.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, hugging them all. "We will be there, I promise." When he left, Carlos turned to her.

"We're gonna be on Just Joking?" he asked. Scarlett nodded.

"Yeah, Kelly told me to tell you guys. But before that, we have the commercial." Kendall cleared his throat.

"Can we stop with the Q and A so we can dig in?"

"Definitely!"

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

It was finally party time and Scarlett was prepping with Cassidy and her friend, Jordin. They were in Cassidy's suite, specifically the bathroom. Scarlett was getting on some bronzer as Jordin brushed.

"I really like that dude Logan," Cassidy said. Scarlett knew she was only trying to get her mad, so she kept quiet.

"I don't think you're his type," Scarlett said. Well duh! Whose type was an egotistical bee-yotch? Cassidy snorted.

"Oh, like you would know," she retorted. "What are you wearing anyway?" Scarlett lifted her outfit from the hanger wrack. It was wrapped in plastic so it wouldn't get dirty.

"I'm gonna put it on right now," she said, stepping out of the room. Today, her outfit wasn't as extravagant usual, but just right for a casual party: a black leather bomber jacket, a red halter top, a denim skirt, and black knee-high boots. "Come on out." Jordin came first, followed by Cassidy.

"Wow," Cassidy said. "You actually look normal." Scarlett glared, stomping back into the bathroom.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up two small bottles of colored liquid.

"It's hair dye," Jordin replied. "Wants some?" Scarlett nodded, so Jordin got a comb and some gloves. "What color?"

"How about green…and purple?" Soon, Scarlett had streaks of color in her side bangs and the tips. She ran her fingers through it in awe. "Thanks. It looks nice." Cassidy rolled her eyes and picked up a purse.

"Are you done with your little love fest?" she asked. "It's time to leave." They all loaded into the party room, making an entrance.

"You know, if this were a movie," Jordin said, "we would be going in slow motion." Scarlett laughed.

"So true!" The room was kind of dark, but she could see Kendall waving them over. Scarlett told the girls and they followed.

"Hey girls," James said. "Cassidy, thanks for inviting us to this party. It's really great." Cassidy grinned, all flirty-like.

"No problem. I love you guys," she replied. Jordin just smiled at Kendall and he stared back. They would make a cute couple, Scarlett thought. The song Buzzin' by Mann started playing and she whooped.

"James, come dance with me!" she exclaimed. He looked a little surprised, but he agreed as Scarlett dragged him to the dance floor.

"_Man I feel like money (man I feel like money)  
They're attracted to me  
They come around like honey (they come around like honey)  
'Cuz I'm fly like a bee  
Man I got 'em all buzzin' buzzin' buzzin' buzzin'  
Like da-da-da-da-da-da-da  
Man I got the world buzzin' buzzin' buzzin' buzzin'  
Like da-da-da-da-da-da-da!"_

James laughed as she did a silly dance move, watching her hips shake. Oh, how hypnotizing they were… "Kendall, Jordin," she yelled, "dance with us!" Kendall twisted Jordin around, who giggled like an idiot. The song ended and Scarlett hugged James.

"That was fun," she whispered in his ear. "I'll see you later." She went back to the couch where Logan was sitting.

"Where'd Carlos go?" she asked, settling next to him. He pointed towards the bathroom, and she nodded. "Ah." Scarlett stood up to get a drink.

"Can I have a glass of sambuca and"—she turned to Logan—"What do you want?" Logan gave her a look.

"I don't drink," he said simply. Scarlett smiled smugly.

"And I'd like a mojito for the man," she finished. Logan slapped his forehead and looked away. Scarlett took her drink and handed one to Logan, who didn't accept it. "Take it!" Logan snatched the glass away.

"Fine, fine," he said, taking a sip. He didn't admit it, but the mojito wasn't bad. It was sweet, tangy, and a little sour. He let his guard down a notch. "So what's in this?"

"Um, you know," Scarlett replied, "rum, sugar cane juice, spearmint, sparkling water, and lime juice. The works." Logan nodded slowly, gulping down the rest of his drinks.

To spare you the details, let's just say Logan had way too many shots and got a tad drunk. "Look, a jukebox!" Logan exclaimed. Scarlett laughed. She liked when Logan let loose. "Wanna sing a song?"

"Sure," she agreed, "Let's do it." She inserted a quarter into the machine and they found a song they both wanted to sing. It was a classic; Ballroom Blitz.

Logan hopped up on a table and pulled Scarlett up with him. She gave him the other microphone and he started the first verse:

"_Oh it's been getting so hard  
Living with the things you do to me  
Well things are getting so strange  
I'd like to tell you everything I see,"_ Logan sang.

Even though he was drunk out of his wits, his voice sounded incredibly smooth and maybe even a little…sexy. She brought the microphone to her mouth:

"_Oh, I see a man in the back as a matter of fact  
His eyes were as red as the sun  
And the girl in the corner that no one ignores  
Cause she thinks she's the passionate one."_

A small clapping crowd started to form around the two, laughing and dancing to the fun, upbeat song. Kendall and Jordin stopped what they were doing and came over, and soon, even Cassidy did.

"_Oh Yeah! It was like lightning  
Everybody was frightening  
And the music was soothing  
And they all started grooving!"_

Logan voice was so high that Scarlett had to laugh. He was much more fun when he was intoxicated. "Everyone, sing the chorus!" she yelled. James stood in the back of the club frowning. He couldn't help but be envious of his friend. Scarlett was all over him. Since when had they become so buddy-buddy?

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah-Yeah-Yeah  
And the man in the back said everyone attack  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz!"_

Logan attempted to the moonwalk on the table, but he just ended up falling off. Scarlett's eyes widened as the whole crowd was rendered silent. Fortunately, Logan stood up, completely unharmed.

"Let's do it again!" he hollered and the crowd laughed, going back to what they'd been doing before. Scarlett exhaled a sigh of relief and put an arm around Logan

"You need to sit down," she laughed, walking him into a small, secluded room.

"Where are we?" he slurred.

"I'm not sure. I think it's the coat room."

"It's pretty big for a coat room."

"Well, there are a lot of people with a lot of coats, so it makes sense that it would be abnormally huge."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Scarlett laughed.

"I have no idea." They sat in silence for a few minutes, ignoring the fact that there was a wild party outside.

Scarlett asked, "Do you want to go back to the beach?" Logan shrugged.

"What've I got to lose?"

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

Scarlett and Logan ran out of the hotel tot the beach. It was even prettier at night. The moon looked as if half in the water, and its light made everything glimmer. Scarlett sat down in the sand and motioned for Logan to sit down next to her.

"So James told me you already graduated," he said.

"So James told me you're from Minnesota."

"You first! Explain." Scarlett got into a comfortable position.

"Well, I went to school for a few years, but it wasn't for me so I started doing home school. It worked way better and my grades got higher and higher until I found out I had to skip eighth grade. Also, I started school a year earlier than most, so I graduated two years early. I might go to college, but it makes my head hurt to think about the future." Scarlett picked at some gravel in the sand. "What about you?"

"Well," Logan started, "I moved to Minnesota when I was four. I met James, Carlos, and Kendall in kindergarten. We go way back. Though we were an odd bunch, the four of us were inseparable. Then one day, Kendall got the opportunity to go to LA with Gustavo and we all started as the band Big Time Rush."

"So you guys have been together forever."

"Pretty much," he replied. "So where are you from?" Scarlett smiled at the question, thinking about her home town.

"I'm from New York. I lived in New York City my whole life until I decided I wanted to be famous. I would show all of the people who ever doubted me that I was amazing. But before that, I was just a little kid that liked to ride my bike around Central Park," she said.

"Why would someone doubt you?"

"I guess I was just a weird child," she admitted. "I didn't dress like the rest of the Broadway prima donnas that I went to school with. I liked to get in trouble a little too much, and sometimes, I even pretended I was a guest on a talk show. How creepy is that?" Logan chucked. Scarlett started taking off her jacket and tank top.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked. She stripped down to just underwear and ran into the ocean. Scarlett waved to him.

"Get over here!" she laughed. "The water's fine!" Logan took off his clothes-down to his boxers- and ran in after her. Scarlett splashed him playfully and Logan wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled, trying to pull him off. He just held on tighter. She slowly turned to him, face to face, noses touching. Logan cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Meanwhile, the party inside was ending and the guys were looking for Scarlett and Logan. Kendall scratched his head, confused. Where could they be?

"I'll go look outside," James said. He looked around the driveway and the courtyard, but they weren't in either place. He was just about to give up hope when he saw two figures on the beach.

"Could that be them?" he said to himself. He got closer and his mouth dropped open. He was right, it was them. Not only that, they were half naked, making out. James trudged towards the couple, ready to confront them when he got a better idea. He took out his phone and found it 16 megapixel camera. Zooming in, he shot a short video and dialed the number of Justine Jacobs, the host of Just Joking.

"Hello?" he asked, "It's James Maslow…have I got a scoop for you."

**A/N: This took **_**such **_**a long time, but I can't wait to start the next chapter. It would mean a lot if you left a review/comment, so do it! Vote in my poll, Celeb Guest Stars!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have so many ideas for this story and I'm so excited to share them with you! Please remember to review. I need more feedback! Thanks you for all of y'all who have!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 11**

"Hey James!" Justine replied loudly. "What's up?" James was about to tell her what he found out, then hesitated. Suddenly, he didn't want to do it. Logan and Scarlett were his friends and they had a natural chemistry. Maybe I should just give it up, he thought.

"Um…I just wanted to tell you that…Scarlett and Kendall are performing a new song on your show tomorrow. It'll be great!" James was relieved when Justine bought it. He hung up the phone after she thanked him. James walked back to the hotel and called Logan's cell phone.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Scarlett POV**

I pulled away from Logan when I heard a ringing. He gave me a slightly goofy smile as he ran back to shore to pick up his cell phone. I dried off the best I could and pulled on my clothes.

"The party's over?" Logan said into the phone. "Okay…Thanks, I'll see you soon." Logan put the phone back into his jean pocket and buttoned up his sweater. "That was James. We gotta get back." I nodded, not sure what to say to that.

"You're a great kisser," I blurted. He laughed softly and I could feel myself reddening. Since when did _I _get embarrassed? Exactly, I didn't, at least, until Logan came along.

"You're not bad yourself," he said, holding his head. "I am so never drinking again, I swear." Before I knew what I doing, I agreed.

"Me neither," I said. He turned to me seriously.

"Really?"

"Yep." We walked back into the hotel together and Kendall was waiting there for us. He grinned when he saw we were okay.

"Finally," he said. "Kelly wants us to go to sleep now. We've got lots to get to tomorrow." I said goodbye to the guys before heading to my own room. I put on a gray tee shirt and started to wipe off my makeup when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called, washing my face. Jordin bounded in with a stone faced Cassidy following behind. Jordin sat down on my bed and I shut the bathroom door behind me.

"First," Jordin said, "let me say that you look great without makeup." I touched my face consciously.

"Um, thanks," I replied. Cassidy rolled her eyes and tapped her foot.

"Anyway, I wanted to invite you to our sleepover," Jordin finished.

"I had no say in this," Cassidy added. I tried not to laugh. "So are you coming or not?"

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"That was quite a show you put on with Logan," Cassidy said. "I have to admit, you guys sound really nice together. Not amazing, but nice…" I forced a smile.

"Yup." Jordin came back with a tray of assorted candy. She sat down in our little circle.

"Oh, those look great," I said. Jordin smiled.

"There Godiva chocolate gems," she explained, "take as many as you wanted." I pretty much stuffed all my mouth could fit. As I swallowed, I noticed Cassidy wasn't taking any.

"Don't you want some?" I asked. Jordin gasped and dropped her candy. Cassidy turned to glare at me.

"I don't want to get fat," she sneered, "they press are hungry dogs for embarrassing things like that." I shrugged and took some more. Even though that was kind of true, the press didn't scare me.

"Whatever floats your boat," I said taking her share. Jordin kept staring from me to Cassidy. There was an awkward silence and I stood up, clapping my hands together.

"Do you guys wanna play Ding Dong Ditch?" I asked. Cassidy snorted.

"Isn't that kind of rude? And immature?" she retorted. Jordin playfully pinched Cassidy's arm.

"Oh, don't be such a tight bun," she protested. "It'll be fun…" After some more urging, Cassidy gave in.

"Okay, okay," she laughed, "Let's do this." We all raced out of the room and I explained the plan.

"We'll start with room 1L 'cause it's on the corner," I said. "The corner room is always the best because it's easier to run away." Cassidy pressed the doorbell and when she heard feet thumping, she froze. Jordin and I watched from behind a fake potted shrub. Cassidy's face was turning white and Jordin cringed.

"What's going on?" I whisper-yelled.

"This is what happens when she's nervous," she replied. "What do we do?" The footsteps seemed to be getting louder and I did the only thing I could. Running up behind her, I tossed Cassidy over my shoulder and took off. Jordin's brown curls bounced as she sprinted after me. We ended up back in my room, laughing our heads off. At least, Jordin and I were.

"That was so stupid!" Cassidy exclaimed. She glared at me as Jordin stared at her feet, clearly discomforted. I snorted and settled onto a couch. Cassidy was just too un-laid back to have some fun once in a while. Another reason to not like her (I was making a mental list).

"You just don't know how to pull off a simple prank," I argued. What person didn't know how to play Ding, Dong, Ditch? I mean, come on! Easiest trick in the book.

"Oh, like you could pull off a decent prank," Cassidy muttered. I was about to say I could (In fact, when I was in high school, I parked a car in the middle of the media center!), but I was the bigger person. "I'm going to sleep." She crawled into a corner of the room and pulled a blanket over her head.

"'Night, Scarlett," Jordin said.

"'Night, Jordin."

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**No POV**

Logan woke up with an acute banging in his head, immediately regretting accepting the drink Scarlett had given him. Scarlett, he thought, smiling. It amazed him how many things he had in common with her. It was funny, her being a party animal and him being…well, him. But you know what they say: opposites attract.

He crawled out of his bed and opened the mini fridge in the back to grab a bottle of water. His cell phone suddenly rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and Kelly started talking.

"Hey Logan," she chirped. "I need you to inform the guys and Scarlett that you need to be at the Brooke Building at 8 am. That gives you…about an hour. Great, bye!" If she had called any of the other guys, they probably would have been too tired to understand what she'd said. Kendall was already awake, brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Logan tapped Carlos' forehead to wake him up.

"Get up, buddy," he whispered. "We gotta get to the commercial shoot at eight." Carlos muttered something along the lines of 'leave me alone, woman' or 'five more minutes, mommy'. Logan sprinkled some water on his face and Carlos groaned.

"Okay, I'm up!" he snapped. He grinned evilly when he noticed James was still asleep. "Can I wake him?" Logan scratched his head.

"Um…sure," he replied. "Knock yourself out." Carlos rubbed his hands together and tiptoed towards James. At just the right moment, he pounced. James yelped, falling off the bed. Kendall, who had witnessed the whole thing, just rolled his eyes. James' head popped up from behind the bed and he glared at Carlos.

"What was that for?" he yelled. Carlos shrugged.

"Well, when else would I ever get the chance to do it?"

"Good point."

Logan, who just finished a very short shower, walked in and frowned at everyone's positions. James was crouching on the ground while Carlos was bouncing on his bed.

"Is there something I missed?" Kendall put an arm around him and smiled grimly.

"You just missed," he said, "the best ambush attack ever!" Logan raised his eyebrows and left the room. Scarlett's suite was just down the hall. He knocked on the door and Cassidy opened it. She smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Hi Logan," she said. "What's up?" When he said he needed to talk to Scarlett, her smile faded. Cassidy grudgingly moved out of the way and let him through. Scarlett and Jordin were sitting on the floor of the room discussing whether earrings or necklaces were better. Jordin noticed Logan first and tapped Scarlett.

"Could I talk to her?" he asked. Jordin blushed and left the room quickly alongside Cassidy. Scarlett smiled at Logan's appearance. His hair was slightly flattened by its dampness and he was still wearing his cute, lopsided grin.

"Kelly needs us to be at the Brooke Building at eight," he said. "You don't have to come with us, but you gotta be there at that time, 'kay?" She nodded because if she spoke, she'd get tongue tied. He opened the door to leave, but turned back at the second. "By the way, I had fun last night." As soon as he shut it, he heard a high pitched squeal and chuckled.

Scarlett fell back on her bed and giggled like a little girl. Cassidy and Jordin came back into the room and she tried to look normal.

"We're leaving to go back to LA today for the show," Cassidy muttered. "The producer told me to give this to you." She handed Scarlett a yellow envelope and she opened quickly, just like she opened presents. The letter was in black, scrawled handwriting. She read over it:

Hi Scarlett

If you're not too busy, we'd like you to record some songs for our next season. It would really bring our ratings up. If you have any questions, just visit my Scuttlebutter page. Thanks!

Cassidy arms were crossed. "I didn't think you singing on the soundtrack would help, but who knows…" She left the room and called Jordin to come, but she stayed for a minute.

"Okay, what happened?" she asked. Scarlett tried to act nonchalant.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Jordin gave her a look that meant 'Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I mean'. She finally relented.

"Well, me and Logan hung out yesterday, and I really like him," she explained. "He said he had fun." Jordin eyes widened. Now she was sad she had to leave.

"That's awesome," she said, "I wish I could stay around and find out what happens with you two. Maybe we could keep in touch?" So the girls exchanged numbers and Jordin was on her way. They shared a heartwarming hug before Scarlett looked at the clock. Wow, she thought, I'd better get ready. It's already seven twenty.

Fifteen minutes after eight, she was still in the hotel room. She tripped trying to pull up one of her boots and put on a small amber tube dress.

"Kelly is gonna be pissed," she said to herself as she swung a large purse over her shoulder and rushed outside. Scarlett whistled loudly and a cab rolled up to the curb. She stepped in and a woman driver turned to her.

"Where to?" she asked.

"How fast can you get me to the Brooke Building?"

"You'll be there under ten minutes. Get in." Scarlett took a seat in the back and pulled a Post-It out of her purse. She had an idea in her head for a song and she didn't want to forget it:

There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a mini bar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque

Is this a hickie or a bruise  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a black top blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled

"We're here," the driver announced. Scarlett paid the woman and raced into the building. Kelly was already at the front waiting. She certainly did not look happy. Scarlett opened her mouth to speak, but Kelly shook her head.

"Just don't say anything," she said. "We need to start the commercial _now._" Scarlett followed her in. The guys were sitting in chairs looking bored while some photographers were setting up their cameras. Just as promised, the whole room covered in white wall paper.

"Let's start this thing!" Kelly yelled to the crew. Everyone started moving and a man handed them some of the clothes that Scarlett designed. With her producer's permission of course. Carlos frowned.

"Did you design all the clothes to be white?" he asked, looking at the shirt in front of him.

"Nope, just these," she said. "We get to make these look however we want." Kelly clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"No more chitchat everybody," she announced. "You guys go put on your outfits in the dressing rooms." They did as they were told and came out within three minutes. The guys were clad in white skinny jeans, polo shirts, and Converse. Scarlett wore a white visor, tank top, a skirt, and tights. Kelly told them to wait for their props to come, so they hit the food table. Scarlett had handfuls of candy in her hands.

"Look at all this stuff!" she exclaimed with her mouth full. Kendall raised his eyebrows, slightly disgusted.

"Do you even like black licorice?" he asked. Scarlett's eyes were practically glowing.

"Who cares? It's free?" Logan leaned towards James.

"She's worse than Carlos," he whispered.

"I heard that!"

**A/N: I'm stopping here because my sis needs to use the computer and my laptop doesn't work. Sucks, huh? Please tell me what you think and leave your ideas if you have any. I could use them. Thanks for all the reviews you've left already! Vote in my poll.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Paint War

**A/N: This is my third story I've been writing today. If you're a fan of mystery and suspense, read my new fic 'The Murder'. This is probably going to be a long chapter, so brace yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 12**

"So many weapons, so little time," Carlos said, rubbing his hands together. In front of them was a pile of props they were allowed to use in the commercial. Scarlett picked something that looked similar to a Nerf gun. She opened one of the compartments and several multi-colored marble sized bouncy balls.

"What are these?" she asked Kelly. Kelly smiled, picking one up and holding it up to the light.

"These are your ammunition," she replied. "These little balls are filled with paint that bursts on impact. I think you'll love it." Kendall ended up choosing a paintball blowgun and James got a hose. Carlos made a small slingshot that he could launch paint balloons with. Logan grabbed a few bottles filled with paint. Scarlett grinned.

"You guys are going down!" she exclaimed. She did a small somersault with her Nerf gun, trying to look like a spy.

"As if!" Logan laughed. "It's three against one!" She stuck her tongue out at him and the cameras started rolling. They were all locked and loaded. Scarlett snuck up behind James and pelted him with paint. James tried to shield himself from it, but he was too late. Scarlett ran away from him and off to her next victim.

"One down, three to go," she whispered to herself. She felt someone hovering over and turned around. Carlos. He launched a balloon at her and she ducked it, collapsing to the ground. She squeezed the trigger and hit Carlos with a green splash to the front of his shirt. He made a show of pretending to die and Scarlett laughed. Next, she went after Logan. In a sneak attack, she jumped onto his back.

"Oh my God!" he screeched, spinning around and trying to knock her off. Before she could take him down, Kendall got him square in the forehead with some blue paint. Scarlett got off of him and slowly walked towards Kendall. They both walked in a circle, ready to attack, like they do in wrestling.

"Make a move already," Scarlett urged. Kendall shook his head, silently chuckling.

"Not until you do, my friend," he said. Scarlett didn't really know what to do, so she just blasted him with the rest of the ammo she had. Kendall was so surprised that he didn't fight back. The rest of the band whooped.

"And the winner is Scarlett!" Kelly cheered. Kendall gave her a smug grin and walked towards her.

"How about a hug for our winner?" he asked. Scarlett knew what he was getting at and backed away smirking.

"No thanks," she said. "I think I'm good." Kelly walked up to the teenagers and pointed to her clipboard.

"That was great," she said. "Later, Scarlett, I need you to do some voicing for the commercial background, but right now, we head right to Just Joking Studios for stage and dress rehearsal." They all got back on the bus and got to the studio around nine. To their surprise, Gustavo, Meredith (Scarlett's producer), and Griffin were waiting for them. Kelly frowned.

"Not that we don't want you here," she said. "But why are you here?" Meredith and Gustavo turned to Griffin.

"Mercedes wanted us to come," he admitted. "She said she wanted to see Scarlett." Scarlett rolled her eyes. How come Mercedes got whatever she wanted? And why did she want to talk to her? Scarlett and Mercedes had used to be friends. They'd met up when she moved to LA. But then she went behind her back and stole her boyfriend. That had been last year.

"So," Scarlett snapped, "Where is your little princess?" Griffin whistled and Mercedes was at his side in seconds, along with…Brett. Scarlett still weakened at the sight of him. He'd been her first real love, and her first real heartbreak. Brett gave her a dirty smile and she glowered at him. Mercedes raised her eyebrows at Scarlett and looked her up and down.

"Hi Mercedes," she said through gritted teeth. "What's up?" Mercedes hooked arms with her and turned to the rest of the people.

"I'm gonna help Scarlett with her stage outfit," she claimed. "We'll be out soon." Mercedes dragged her to one of the backstage clothing racks. Scarlett put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you _really_ want?" she asked. Mercedes lowered her eyes, becoming very interested in her Jimmy Choos. Scarlett rolled her eyes and started to leave.

"Wait!" Mercedes grabbed Scarlett by the shoulder. "I wanted to tell you…I'm pregnant." Scarlett's eyes widened and she let her jaw freefall. She sat down on one of the stools and Mercedes did the same.

"Since when and how?" she asked. Scarlett didn't even know why she was asking, but she knew that she was not going to ignore someone in a time of need. Mercedes tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear.

"I found out last week," she confessed, "And well, me and Brett had"—Scarlett put her hands over her ears to block out what Mercedes was about to say.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, "Don't need to know that much! Do Griffin and Brett know?" Mercedes actually looked a little scared. Mercedes wasn't scared of anything.

"Heck no! My dad would freak and Brett would dump me. I knew you wouldn't judge me," she said softly. "I'm really sorry about everything, Scarlett. You were there for me all those times and I hooked up with boyfriend. Will you forgive me?" Scarlett saw that Mercedes actually had hope in her eyes.

"Yeah," she laughed softly. "Of course I forgive you, silly." They shared a long embrace until they heard Meredith yell 'Hurry up, you two!' Mercedes stood up and gave Scarlett a meaningful look.

"Do you still have my number?" she asked. Scarlett held up her iPhone to Mercedes and showed her the contacts page. She grinned.

"I still have yours too," she admitted. "See you later, Scarlett. Call me." She sauntered out of the room and Meredith came back in. Meredith was thirty seven, but could easily pass as twenty nine. She had strawberry blond hair that went past her shoulders and a pretty face that had probably needed liposuction. She hardly ever smiled unless there were cameras around.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Put on your outfit. We need rehearse My World and It's All About Me." Scarlett did a double take. Those were the two songs that she didn't like that much. They made her seem full of herself and conceited. Meredith had written them, of course.

"I thought I was singing Sayonara!" she exclaimed, struggling to put on the silver bodysuit Meredith had given her to wear. She almost fell down when she tried to put the leather pants on over that. Meredith shook her head.

"I didn't really like Sayonara that much," she said. "I decided we should reserve it for another day." Which probably meant she was never going to get to perform it. Scarlett sighed and reminded herself that she shouldn't argue with her record producer. Meredith saw her look and did what she thought was comforting.

"Hon', if you wanna make it as a pop star, a successful one at that," she said, "You should do what I say with no objections." Scarlett nodded slowly as Meredith led her to hair and makeup. You never got used to the people poking and probing. A lady put some powder on her nose and she tried not to sneeze. When it was done, she could barely tell it was her.

She had black eyeliner on with tons of blue eyeshadow and matted red lipstick. There was way too much bronzer, but she didn't complain. If this was how to be famous, she would do it. Scarlett touched a lock of her blond hair, twisting it thoughtfully.

"I'm thinking about changing this up," she said. She tilted her head a bit, annoying the hairdressers.

"Don't you dare!" Meredith exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her and she lowered her voice.

"I mean, it looks fine the way it is," she corrected. "We need to keep it that way. For your image, of course." Scarlett was frustrated. She could never do what she wanted. She stuffed her hands in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the letter Cassidy had given her. She handed to Meredith silently.

"This sounds like a great opportunity," Meredith said, "I'll have to call her up sometime. Now that you're done, you should go practice your dance routines." Scarlett muttered something under her breath walking away. Big Time Rush was talking to Justine Jacobs and Gustavo was trying to avoid Griffin. Scarlett giggled softly.

She knew the dances by heart, so it didn't take her too long. Frankly, Scarlett didn't think Meredith put much thought into the choreography. She had much more potential. At one part, the back up dancers had to lift her up as if she were crowd surfing. She was probably the only singer that ever asked if she was too heavy.

"Don't worry," Danny, a male dancer, reassured. "We're paid to do this and you're very light." Afterwards, she joined Big Time Rush with Justine.

"Hi Scarlett," she said. Justine was one of the nicest, funniest people you could meet. Being one of the world's youngest talk show hosts (twenty years old), she was easy to talk to and be around. Scarlett gave her a small grin.

"Hey," she said. "So is BTR performing first?" Justine nodded and motioned to the boys, who were smiling like idiots. Justine _was_ pretty. She had these pretty pale irises that hypnotized people and the cutest face ever. It made her look younger than she actually was.

"Yeah," she replied. "They perform two songs, you perform two songs, I interview you together, and Kendall and Scarlett do the duet. Got it? Good." She clapped her hands together and ran away in a random direction.

"Show starts in six minutes!" someone yelled. Scarlett loved the rush of adrenaline she got when she was determined to give her all to the people watching worldwide.

"Are you guys excited?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"I guess."

"Why not?"

Scarlett frowned, thinking they'd be a little more psyched. She shrugged and pulled them all into a big group hug anyway. Logan blushed, looking down at the ground. Scarlett smiled at this and a few minutes later, Big Time Rush went on stage.

The music group performed the songs Oh Yeah (a personal favorite of Scarlett) and Halfway There. Halfway There always made Scarlett think that she'd accomplished something. They finished their set and Scarlett went out when she heard Justine call out her name. Scarlett skipped out on stage as the guys came back in. She was handed a microphone as she waved at the crowd.

"Hi guys!" she yelled. They responded with screaming and shrieking. "Great! I'm starting with My World." The music started playing and she did exactly what she'd done in rehearsal.

"_Hello? Is everybody watchin?  
Before, I get the party started,  
You know, you wanna be invited,  
Step right up, and get a taste of what you're biting._

Feel the groove,  
When we move,  
I'm the center.

We'll get it right,  
Every night,  
Like we're meant ta.

When it all goes down,  
I need to tell ya,

YOU'RE GONNA LOVE ME,  
YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME THAT YOU'RE READY TO GO.

I'M ALREADY THERE,  
LOOK UP IN THE AIR,  
'CAUSE I'M THE STAR OF THE SHOW.

I'M NUMBA ONE, BABY,  
ALWAYS NUMBA ONE BABY,

SO FORGET WHAT YOU HEARD,  
THIS IS MY WORLD

My world, revolves around me, oh oh  
My world, revolves around me, oh oh."

Scarlett grinned as the crowd sang along. It feels so cool when someone knows the words to something you helped produce. She continued on to the second verse and chorus and quickly took to the next song.

"Next song is It's All About Me," she announced. "Here we go!" She tried not to cringe as the dancers lifted her up.

"_Don't hate me 'cause I got it going' on  
It's just me, I'm hot never cold  
I can rock it anyway that I choose  
I'm so good, oh yeah  
I make up all the rules_

I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous  
Just join in this love fest  
You know that...

It's all about me  
It's all about me  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me  
It's all about me, me, me, me, me  
Everybody knows I'm fly  
it's all about me

Muh-muh-muh MySpace, I have 10 million friends  
Tuh-tuh-tuh text me, BFF 'til the end!  
Puh-puh-puh page me on your cell and press send  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?  
That's me!  
Duh-duh-duh download all my crazy new hooks  
Uh-uh-uh upload all my video looks  
So buy my ringtone, fashion line and cook books  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?

It's all about me  
It's all about me, oh yeah  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me  
It's all about me, me, me, me, me  
Everybody knows I'm fly  
It's all about me!"

The dancers put her down and she walked in the aisles of the audience member's seats, some of them daring to get up and dancing with her. Even Scarlett herself would never do that. I mean, did you see her going around trying to dance with Lady Gaga? Scarlett got back up with the back ups and sang the end of the song.

"_You know it's all about me, I'm a specialty  
You know it's all about me, I'm a anomaly  
You know it's all about me, who else could it be  
Upload, download, text me, page me, MySpace, YouTube don't erase me  
Fergie, J-Lo, Gwen Stefani  
You know they got nothin' on me  
Indoor, outdoor, I'm so clever  
That's why I will rule forever_

ME!"

Scarlett gave the crowd an air kiss with a wink before rejoining BTR backstage. They all gave her high fives and she headed back into wardrobe. She put on another Meredith selected outfit -a pink mini skirt with ruffled one shoulder top- and hurried back as Justine welcomed the teenagers up on stage.

"So you guys on a tour together," she said, sitting them down. "What's it like?"

"It's been pretty fun so far," Kendall answered, crossing his legs. "It can get to be really crazy, but honestly, it's been a great ride." Justine nodded.

"What is it like being on a bus all hours of the day with four handsome guys?" she asked. All of the guys blushed except for James, who gave a dazzling smile to the crowd and flipped his hair.

"It feels like I've gained four new friends," Scarlett replied. "Technically, Kelly is also there, so I'm not the only girl, but it's pretty easy. We all have our private spaces in the bus, so yeah." Justine went on with the question until a commercial break. She leaned towards them.

"You guys are doing great," she said, standing up. "Keep it up! And for now, just hang out quietly. We come back in four." Scarlett whipped out her iPhone and started watching something. She giggled softly and the guys crowded around her.

"What are you watching?" Carlos asked.

"The Amanda show," she replied, her eyes glued to the screen. "I love all the old Nickelodeon shows. And anything with Adam Sandler and/or Matthew Perry in it." Logan laughed. They were watching a skit of the Girl's Room. Today, a pipe broke in there and it flooded, so they had to do it in the boy's room.

"I'm Amber and I'm popular!"

"I'm Sheila and I'm always in a bad mood."

"I'm Tammy and I'm a foreign exchange student from Tennessee."

"I like eggs!"

**A/N: That's all for this chapter! I hoped you liked it. In my opinion, it was too much Scarlett. I'll try to center it on Big Time Rush in the next chapter. Leave a review and vote in my poll. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: Just Joking!

**A/N: I was at camp for a while, so I haven't been updating, but I did notice while I was gone, I only got one review. I know it's annoying to have to do this all the time, but your feedback helps determine where the story goes. Please leave a review! I'll reply if you're logged in :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 13**

"We're back with BTR and Scarlett Browning!" Justine announced. "Now we'll be answering questions from fans and you guys in the audience." When the clapping subsided, she sat down and looked at her phone. "The first question is for James. What is your most prized possession?"

"That's easy," he replied, "My lucky comb." He pulled it out of his pocket and waved it around for the world to see. Kendall slapped his palm against his forehead and Carlos stifled a chuckle.

"Really?" Logan asked. "I thought you would say your mirror." James discreetly smacked the back of Logan's head and the crowd laughed. Justine scrolled with the sidebar on the screen of her Droid.

"This question is for Scarlett: Do you play any sports?" Justine asked, looking at her expectantly. Scarlett adjusted the strap of her top to keep from causing an embarrassing moment.

"I actually used to be quite a tomboy," Scarlett admitted. "My dad was into athletics, so I grew up doing a lot of stuff he did. He especially loved baseball. Go Yankees!" No one but Logan noticed Scarlett quickly wipe a tear away.

"That's so cool!" Justine laughed. "I was always horrible at sports. The only thing I was good at was jumping rope. You're lucky!" She grabbed an air horn from literally out of nowhere. Justine pressed the knob and it emitted a very, very loud sound. "Our next segment is Audience Questions! Yay!" A little girl sat down in the 'Seat of Spotlight'. She had two long braids that went down her back and bangs that she kept blowing out of her face. Justine leaned close to her.

"And what is your name?" she asked. She held the microphone to the girl's mouth, who smiled shyly.

"I'm Gwen," she replied. "My question is for Carlos. I wanted to know why you always wear that helmet. Doesn't it get hot?" Kendall laughed and rubbed Carlos' back.

"Carlos is… special," he said. Carlos glared at him and turned to the little girl.

"To answer your question," he said matter-of-factly, "I wear my helmet so that I'm invincible against anything that can hurt my head."

"I personally think it's because he hit his head as a baby and his parents didn't want his brain to get any more damaged," James whispered. Justine smiled and went through a long line of kids, teenagers, and even some adults. After that, Justine put on a professional-looking pair of glasses and settled a clipboard onto her lap.

"The show's almost over!" she announced. "But don't worry, we still have Rumor Patrol, where I find the question that everyone's been asking but don't know the real answer to." Logan suddenly tensed up. What if someone had found out about him and Scarlett?

"Scarlett, people on the web have been buzzing about how you wear contacts. Is this true?" Logan let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his seat. Scarlett didn't look at all embarrassed at this, but she figured it didn't make sense to be. It wasn't that major.

"Yes it is," she said. "I actually am nearsighted, so I got contacts, but my real eye color isn't blue. It's green. I just think blue is prettier." Scarlett nervously toyed with the bangles on her wrist.

"Today, Kendall and Scarlett end the show with a new song, High Maintenance," Justine announced. A few of the stage crew people brought out two stools and a guitar for Kendall to play. He started strumming and leaned close to his microphone. Scarlett swayed to the steady beat and opened her mouth to sing.

_I can't sleep I keep you up all night_

_I know sometimes I get a bit uptight_

_So what if I break a few glasses_

_Kick a few asses_

_You know I'm worth it_

_I'm the color on your palette_

_The sweetness on your tongue_

_You know how to work_

_I know how to have fun_

_All I want is everything_

_Does that make sense?_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

_I crashed your new Ferrari_

_Baby fix the dent_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

_No-o-o-o-o-o_

_I don't think so_

Scarlett snapped along to the music as Kendall took to the second verse of the song.

_You went away and left the key to my space_

_You had a big party_

_Your friends trashed the place_

_The neck of my strap was broken in half cause_

_The dude thought he was Van Halen_

_You always keep me waiting_

_You're on Scarlett time_

_But you know the promoters_

_You never wait in line_

_All I want is everything_

_Does that make sense?_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

_You crashed my new Ferrari_

_Then said fix the dents_

_Yes that makes you high maintenance _

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I don't think so_

Kendall and Scarlett both stood up, urging the audience to dance along. Most of them had already started to sing to the lyrics.

_Hey, hey_

_Just wanna have some fun_

_Said hey, hey_

_You're not the only one_

_Said hey, hey_

_I know some games that we could play_

_Okay_

_All I want is everything_

_Does that make sense?_

_Does that make me high maintenance?_

_You crashed my new Ferrari_

_Then said fix the dent_

_Yes that makes you high maintenance _

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I don't think so_

The song ended and Justine ran up to them, giving both of the teenagers bear hugs. Everyone in the audience got a copy of BTR's CD. At the moment, Scarlett wasn't really working on recording an LP, but producing more singles. She started to walk backstage with the guys, but Meredith grabbed her arm.

"I called Cassidy's creative director, Lucille Alexi, and she said that she'd love it if you could do the soundtrack thing soon, so I'm sending you off on a plane back to California with me. We'll be there for about a week because I scheduled a photo shoot too. Get packing honey," she said quickly. "I'll pick you up tomorrow in Washington." Meredith was gone just as fast as she'd appeared.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"You're leaving?" Carlos asked, incredulous. Scarlett nodded. They were all back in the bus and Kelly was helping Scarlett pack.

"I'll be back in a week," she explained, "but by then, you guys will be in Colorado. By the way, who's that?" A man Scarlett didn't recognize was standing in the front of the bus. He was big, super tall and had dark skin. He was wearing a tuxedo.

"That's Freight Train," Kendall said, "Our bodyguard." He waved at Scarlett, who raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is Freight Train?" she asked.

"Uh huh."

"…Okay then."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Scarlett gulped. She really didn't want to get on this guy's nerves. He had to be at least five times her weight. A strong, built bodyguard versus a ninety pound pop star didn't really seem like a fair fight.

"No, nothing at all," she replied.

"Well," said Kelly, clearing her throat. "Everyone has the rest of the day off according to Gustavo, so you guys are free to do whatever you want. We'll be on the move soon, so if you need me, I'll be in the passenger seat." Kelly got up and left.

"What do you want to do, Scarlett?" James asked. "You are leaving tomorrow." Scarlett lay down on her back, staring at the ceiling of the bus.

"Let's watch a movie," she decided. "Logan, toss me the remote." Logan grabbed the remote next to him and threw it. Scarlett caught it perfectly.

"Nice throw," she said to him.

"Nice catch," he answered, grinning. Kendall raised one of his extremely bushy eyebrows. Was he the only one who noticed Logan and Scarlett's constant flirting? He turned to James, and it seemed as if he'd seen it too.

Scarlett turned on the flat screen in front of them and clicked on the 'Movie Selection' menu. She scrolled down list of new releases until she found what she'd been looking for. Scarlett clicked the button and the opening credits filled the screen.

"You want us to watch Mean Girls?" James asked. Scarlett giggled, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," she said, "Anyway, you said I could do anything I wanted. That includes this, of course. Carlos, could you get some popcorn for us? I'll grab a bowl." He nodded and smacked his helmet twice. Scarlett still didn't understand why he did that.

As Carlos filled the green bowl with freshly popped popcorn, Kendall laughed.

"Speaking of Mean Girls," he commented, "Logan used to have the biggest crush on Rachel McAdams." Scarlett turned to face Logan.

"Seriously?" she asked. Logan blushed and stared into the carpet. Scarlett smiled as she sat down with Carlos. "She is _so _too old for you." James scoffed.

"Not to mention out of your league," he added. Logan crossed his arms.

"Shut it, Diamond," he replied.

"Ooh, he called you by your last name," Carlos whispered.

"Shush!"

They watched the movie for a while until Scarlett exclaimed 'I love this part!' It was the scene where the Plastics and Cady performed 'Jingle Bell Rock'. The guys and Scarlett sang along to the Christmas song.

_Jingle-bell, jingle-bell, jingle-bell rock,  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring.  
Snowin' an blowin' up bushels of fun,  
Now the jingle hop has begun._

_Jingle-bell, jingle-bell, jingle-bell rock,_  
_Jingle bells chime in jingle-bell time._  
_Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_  
_In the frosty air._

Scarlett turned to look at Logan, who was grooving to the song. When he turned to look back at her, she quickly looked away.

_What a bright time, it's the right time_  
_To rock the night away._  
_Jingle-bell time is a swell time_  
_To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh._

_Giddy-yap jingle horse pick up your feet_  
_Jingle around the clock._  
_Mix and mingle in a jinglin' beat_  
_That's the jingle-bell rock!_

**A/N: That's where I end today. Who loved big Time Single? The boy's dancing was spectacular in "If I Ruled the World'. What'd you think? Leave a review! P.S. In my Celeb survey, Amanda Bynes and AnnaSophia Robb are in the lead. Break the tie! Go to my profile and vote.**


	14. Chapter 14: Night Conversations

**A/N: Amanda Bynes won the contest! She's a Nickelodeon star, so I guess it makes sense. Anyway, if you have any ideas for a story for her to star in, please PM me. That'd be great. Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 14**

"So what's your favorite song?" Logan asked. Just like before, when Carlos, Kendall, and James fell asleep, Scarlett and Logan joined each other in the living area, both sitting in polka-dotted beanbags.

"1985 by Bowling for Soup," Scarlett answered, "You totally need to listen to it sometime. It rocks." Logan asked another question.

"Okay, what do you like to listen to?" Scarlett thought for a minute, biting one of her nails. The steady rumble of the bus moving calmed her in a weird way that she couldn't explain. She wondered if it was the same for Logan.

"Well, I really like OneRepublic," she replied, "Maroon 5, Train, The Beatles, The Script, All American Rejects, you know, that kinda stuff. Oh, I also like Big Time Rush. Can't leave that out."

"Really?" Logan asked. "I pegged you for more of a Britney Spears girl." Scarlett rolled her eyes and laughed humorlessly. That's pretty much what everyone thought because of her music and because she'd been one of her backups when she was younger. But that was before.

"Well, I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," she said. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Scarlett smiled and looked out the window at the open road. She really didn't want to leave tomorrow. The tour was much too fun.

"I know, you're right. Who's your favorite actor?" Logan watched as Scarlett clicked her tongue, thinking of how to answer. He quickly averted his eyes to the couch. Was it creepy to stare at people like that?

"That'd have to be the awesome Steve Carell," Scarlett answered. Logan's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"That's my favorite actor!" he exclaimed. They started talking about the Office and Despicable Me and other things Steve Carell had starred in. Logan did an imitation of Gru, which Scarlett cracked up at. It was dead-on.

"We've gotta go see Crazy, Stupid Love sometime," Scarlett suggested. Logan nodded enthusiastically.

"So… about the interview," Logan stated, "Are you close to your dad?" Scarlett sighed, looking down at her lap. She didn't really like to talk about her father, Jason, but she couldn't avoid the topic.

"Yes," Scarlett replied, "Well, not anymore. Ever since my mom died nine years ago"— Scarlett started crying softly, even though it had been so long before. She thought she'd gotten over it, but apparently, she hadn't. Logan awkwardly put his arms around her. Scarlett buried her face in Logan's chest and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly, stroking her hair. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Scarlett wiped her tears and shook her head.

"No," she protested, "It's better when you let it out. I'm sorry about your shirt, by the way." Logan laughed quietly and Scarlett giggled. She now felt comfortable about talking to him about her parents. "One day, I was coloring in the kitchen when I heard a loud groan and a thud. I ran out into the dining room to see my mom on the ground, clutching her head. I just stood there, scared stiff. My father came out of the bathroom a few seconds later and saw my mom. She didn't have a pulse, and he tried giving her mouth to mouth, but it was too late. She had an aneurysm. My dad shouted at me, asking why I didn't call 911." Logan rubbed her back as she sat silently.

"That was nine years ago," Logan whispered, "You were just a little girl."

"So?" Scarlett inquired. "Little kids call 911 all the time." Logan didn't say anything. He couldn't argue with that. "He got over it, but our relationship was different after that. When I was thirteen, I decided I wanted to go to California and stay there with my aunt. He just wanted me to be happy, but it hurt that he didn't even care whether I went or stayed."

"What was your mother like?" Logan asked, changing the subject.

"She was blonde, like me," Scarlett started, "and she had green eyes, like my father. She was so caring and understanding and she could make anyone laugh, no matter what. She and I had similar tastes in music. Before I was born, she was in this band." Scarlett paused for a second, looking behind her as if someone was about to show up. "She and I had always wanted to go to Paris one day, but she passed before we even got the chance."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Logan asked. Scarlett took her phone out of her pocket and went to the menu. She pressed the 'Photos' icon and scrolled down to the fifth one. She handed it to Logan, who marveled at how similar Scarlett and her mom looked. Her mother had messy hair and bangs that kind of flipped up. She wasn't much taller than Scarlett and they looked as if they could pass as sisters. She was wearing a red pair of John Lennon glasses and a soft smile. In the photo, Scarlett's parents were hugging her close.

Her father had short, dark hair that was partially covered by a blue green fedora. He had an oddly straight nose and a young face. He also was smiling.

"Your mom looks really familiar," Logan muttered, trying to figure out where he knew her from. He looked a little closer at the picture and something in his mind suddenly clicked.

"Is her name Mette Spade?" he asked. Scarlett nodded. How could he possibly know her mother's name? "My mom used to listen to her music all the time. The Queen of Spades, right?"

"Yes, that's her band!" Scarlett responded. "I can't believe that you know that! I didn't really know anyone actually listened to her music except me and Dad." Logan gave her back the phone.

"So why did Mercedes want to talk to you backstage?" Logan interrogated. Logan knew Mercedes was usually up to no good. The only good thing she'd ever done was make sure Big Time Rush's demo was picked.

"We actually used to be friends. Best friends," Scarlett answered, twiddling her thumbs. "She was the first person to welcome me to Hollywood. You see, I was going to my first big L.A. event with my aunt, and she decided she was going to make me a star. Even though she was pretty controlling, I looked up to her." Logan asked why we weren't friends anymore.

"I met this boy," Scarlett confessed, "He was one of the caterers at a house party Mercedes hosted one year. His name was Brett. We started talking and things kinda blossomed from there. He started hanging out with us more often. A few weeks later, it seemed none of them really ever hung out anymore and when they did, they acted quiet and awkward together. I later found out that Mercedes and Brett had been dating behind my back, so it was over. I dumped both of them, but what was really sad was that they kept dating. It was horrible. Brett had been the sweetest guy. He had long blonde hair and really blue eyes. Like, computer screen blue. I think I wrote a song about him. Wait here." Scarlett stood up and raced to her area of the bus to grab her suitcase.

"I have nowhere else to go," Logan said to himself. Scarlett dragged her oversized luggage and set it down next to her beanbag. She unzipped the first layer and something in the bag caught Logan's eye. He picked it up and smiled.

"You're reading Taming of the Shrew?" he asked, flipping through the slightly yellow pages. Her copy seemed really old. Scarlett's cheeks reddened as she snatched it way from him and put it back into the suitcase.

"Um, yeah," she mumbled, "It was for school and I ended up really liking it." Logan gaze on her lingered for a few seconds. This girl was really different than he had first thought. Scarlett finally pulled out an old notebook with lots of pages sticking out of it. She fingered through it slowly and found the page. There was a picture of Brett stuck to it and Logan recognized him immediately.

"He was with Mercedes at the show!" he exclaimed. "So… they're still dating?" Scarlett nodded and started singing the song quietly:

_You roll your eyes when I'm angry  
Or you turn the other way and you focus on the hostess  
You're with your friends on my birthday, well  
I knew that you'd forget so I wrote it on a post-it  
Yes, I can hear what you're saying cause  
You talk so loud and your laugh is so annoying  
and I'm running out of patience w his conversation  
Please get over your self fascination  
I'd really like to __walk__ out on you  
How can I do it when you're just so cute?_

_You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend  
You suck major, I don't know why I bother  
You're my little jerk face loser boyfriend  
You suck major, I don't know why I bother  
I keep meaning to get rid of you  
For some reason I, I just never do  
Cause you're my little jerk face loser boyfriend  
Loser boyfriend, little loser boyfriend_

Scarlett stopped singing and put down the notebook. Logan could tell it hurt to think about her ex. Even though Camille was kind of dating Steve, they were still pretty good friends. It was just kind of awkward.

"Do you still have feelings for Brett?" Logan asked. Scarlett didn't say anything, and his heart sank a little. He had been hoping she would say no, because he was really starting to like her.

"No," she answered finally, "No, I don't." Logan sighed out of relief.

"So what did you and Mercedes even talk about?" Scarlett looked down at her white-out clad toes. Mercedes probably wouldn't like it if she told her secret, but how would she ever find out she'd told Logan?

"She wanted to tell me that Brett got her pregnant," Scarlett whispered. Logan gasped. "I still can't believe it. She wants to be friends with me again."

"What did you say?" Logan wondered. Scarlett picked some imaginary lint off of her shorts, trying to look busy.

"I agreed," Scarlett admitted. Logan made a face and Scarlett groaned. "I know! I shouldn't have. She's just so darn convincing."

"I suggest you stay away from her," Logan advised her, "She's just trouble." Scarlett tried to hide her obvious embarrassment. She found it cute that he was trying to protect her. "During the interview, you said that blue wasn't your natural eye color. What do your eyes look like without the contacts?"

Scarlett scoffed. "I'm not going to show you." When Logan face fell, she explained. "Their just really, really green. Like eerily green." Logan started to beg and Scarlett rolled her eyes. But that didn't make him stop. She finally took out the contacts when she lost her patience.

Her eyes literally glowed, like cat eyes. But it was also stunning in a strange way. They were probably like that because both of her parents had also inherited green eyes.

"Did you eat a lot of carrots as a kid?" he asked. Scarlett laughed, throwing her head back. Honestly, carrots were probably the vegetable she hated most. Next to brussel sprouts, of course. Scarlett slowly leaned into Logan. The second before their lips were about to meet, Logan pulled away. Scarlett pouted.

"What's wrong?"

Logan sighed, at a loss for words. He wanted to kiss her. I mean, he _really_ wanted to. He just knew that he shouldn't. Dating just wasn't the same when you were a celebrity. Basically, you couldn't date, and if you did, you had no privacy whatsoever. Sometimes, he wished he were back in Minnesota, where James could set up double dates for him. It was simpler there.

"Scarlett, we can't keep doing this." She gave him a confused look. "Somehow the guys are going to find out, and then it'll get to Gustavo and your producer and they won't be okay with it. Even if they do, the press will start making up crazy stories about pregnancy and"—

"Okay, I get it," Scarlett murmured. She started to put on her contacts in silence when Logan touched her shoulder, trying to make her look at him.

"How about this?" Logan suggested. "If we still like each other when you get back from your trip to L.A., we tell someone." Scarlett agreed and picked up her suitcase. Logan stopped her before she left. "Scarlett, do me a favor and call your father when you're there, okay?"

"Okay."

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews/favorites/whatever I've been getting. It feels great to get them because you know that someone is reading, so please leave some! What did you think? Any suggestions?**


	15. Chapter 15: Cali Gurl

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapters! I'm totally obsessed with writing this particular story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 15**

Big Time Rush, Scarlett, and Kelly were waiting at the airport for Meredith. Even though she'd promised to meet them there at nine A.M, it was already twenty minutes past the hour. Fortunately, the airport had enough to meet their needs. Carlos was eating corn dogs by the snack bar while Logan was talking to one of people behind the desk about the costs of flights. Kelly was talking on her phone animatedly fast and Kendall and Scarlett were sitting on one of the benches.

"Did Meredith reserve a hotel for you to stay at yet?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not sure," Scarlett admitted. "I just thought I would stay at my aunt's, but I guess it's her decision." She hadn't really thought that much about it until Kendall mentioned it.

"You should stay at the Palm Woods," Kendall suggested. "It's this hotel for the future famous that we stay at because it's really close to Rocque Records. Everyone there is really nice and you could meet my mom, my little sister Katie, my girlfriend Jo"—

"Slow down," Scarlett interrupted, "You have a girlfriend? What does she look like?" Kendall got out his phone and showed his screensaver. It was a photo of him and Jo standing outside a television studio. Scarlett smiled. They looked really cute together.

"Isn't that the girl from New Town High?" Scarlett asked.

"Uh-huh," Kendall replied, "We haven't been going out that long, but"— Just then, Meredith and Scarlett's publicist/assistant, Monroe, walked up. Kelly automatically straightened up and put down her phone. Meredith saw everyone as less than her and she was very intimidating, so people were often a little scared by her. She was kind of the female version of Gustavo.

"Weren't you supposed to be here, like, thirty minutes ago?" Kelly snapped. "We've got a schedule to keep. The boys have to perform a concert soon."

"There was an emergency, Kelsey," Meredith said, looking at her nails. "I had to get a manicure before we left. It's been a month since my last one." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"It's Kelly."

"You changed it?"

"No…" Everyone sat silently, feeling a little awkward. Scarlett picked up her bags and hugged all of the guys, sharing their goodbyes. When she hugged Logan, he whispered, "Remember your promise" in her ear.

"I will," she answered. The last call for a flight to Los Angeles, California went through the intercom, so she followed Monroe and Meredith to the exit and onto the plane. Scarlett took her seat, sinking into the tan leather. It cooled her skin comfortingly. She put on the headphones in front of her, which were automatically tuned on to a radio station she recognized.

"The next song on our countdown is "All I Want Is Everything" by Scarlett Browning," the announcer exclaimed. "Enjoy!"

"_I feel delirious_

_Come let's get out of here_

_We're so anonymous _

_But it's all coming clear _

_We're heading for the sky _

_And we'll get lost in it _

_Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything _

_I will pose if I wanna_

_I will vogue like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me _

_All I want is everything, yes everything _

_Too much is not enough _

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right _

_At least we know that we're alive _

_All I want is everyt__hing, yes everything yeah, oh_"

Scarlett changed the station and listened to Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga. She liked singing her music, but listening to it was another story. It wasn't that she didn't like it, but she doubted Justin Bieber spent his day listening to One Time. A flight attendant asked if she wanted a freshly baked cookie, and she happily accepted. Meredith and Monroe sat in the seat in front of her, talking about who knows what. Scarlett put her cookie bag on her lap and stared out the window, waiting for the takeoff.

About an hour later, Scarlett woke up at LAX. She had discussed staying at the Palm Woods with Meredith and she said she had already got reservations at a hotel.

"I know where that is," Monroe said nervously. "If Meredith could cancel her reservations, I could stay there with you." Scarlett gave Meredith a pleading look. Surprisingly, she gave in.

"Do whatever you want," she answered. "But don't expect me to stay there. I'll be at my mansion." She started walking ahead of them, not wanting them to see her when she wasn't getting her way. Scarlett hugged Monroe tightly.

"Thanks for that," she laughed. "Someone needs to knock her down a few pegs from time to time." Monroe blushed and held his clipboard a bit tighter.

"It's okay, really," he insisted. "According to the schedule, we have to get to the Paratown television studio by eleven o' clock, so we have about 20 minutes to get to the Palm Woods hotel. I think we'll be able to make it if we hurry."

Scarlett's private driver loaded her suitcase into the trunk of taxi as Scarlett buckled her seat belt. Monroe sat next to her while Meredith rode shotgun. The paparazzi surrounded the car, trying to take photos of Scarlett. They quickly moved away to avoid getting run over when the driver put the key in the ignition, leaving them in the dust.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your... _

The room exploded with applause for Big Time Rush. The guys had just finished singing a six song mini-concert. A girl in the audience reached out to grab James' leg, but he jumped away just in time. One of the guards carried her out when she tried to climb up on stage.

"We have the best fans ever!" Kendall shouted. The crowd screamed for more as he, Logan, Carlos, and James walked off of the stage. One of the stage assistants took the monitors out of their ears and told them to get some water.

Backstage, there were racks of stage outfits, dressing rooms, and a small television set hanging from something built into the ceiling. All of the guys dived for the remote, Carlos ended up grabbing it first.

"Ha! I win!" he cheered, doing a little dance. Logan rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the fold-up chairs.

"Good for you," Kendall said. "Now would you turn it on?" Carlos turned on Top Ten TV and the host, Janet Kerach, was talking about Scarlett Browning.

"Already conquering the world of music at age sixteen, here's Scarlett's video for the hit song that reached number one on the Hot 100, Rockstar!"

In the video, a friend of Scarlett's calls her to help rescue her from the most boring wedding ever, so she crashes the wedding (she literally drives a car into the building) and performs a song. She was wearing a lacy black bustier under a studded leather vest, a mini skirt with frayed tights, and at least five inch heels.

"She is so sexy!" James exclaimed. "And her legs!" Logan couldn't help but let his eyes wander to every inch of her that wasn't covered by something.

"I'm gonna marry her someday," Carlos declared.

"No fair!"

"It so is fair! You already called dibs on Nicole Sherzinger."

"Oh, puh-leaze! I'm so over her! She was too old for me anyway."

"Will you two shut up and watch the video?" Kendall snapped. "Logan, aren't you going to say anything? Logan?" Kendall snapped his fingers in front of Logan's face.

"Huh? What?" Logan asked. Carlos laughed at his reaction.

"I think someone's in love," Carlos teased. Logan backhand slapped his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Nuh-uh!" Kendall turned up the volume as the song finished. Janet was saying something about the tour. He shushed them and inched closer to the television set.

"This little firecracker is on tour with the boy band Big Time Rush! What a pair, huh? I certainly never would have pictured the chemistry, but I heard Kendall and Scarlett's duet earlier today and it was incredible. Let's hope they work together again in the future! Scarlett might need to tone it down on her barely clothed nature, though."

"Please don't," James protested. "Barely clothed is always best." James knew Logan hadn't made a move since 'the kiss', so he figured that Scarlett was officially fair game now. Just then, Gustavo and Kelly came in.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled. "We gotta get going! Mr.X needs to teach you some choreography for your next concert."

The guys groaned and followed them out to the bus.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"The guys live here?" Scarlett gasped. She and Monroe were admiring the Palm Woods. There were teens sipping smoothies and cannonballing into the most amazing pool Scarlett had ever seen. As they walked up, all eyes turned to them. Scarlett tugged her shirt that read "Super Fly", discomforted by all the stares.

"I'll go check us in," Monroe offered. "Just wait out here for me, okay? It won't take long." He dragged his and Scarlett's luggage into the lobby. The people kept staring, and it was starting to annoy her.

"What?" she asked. "Have you guys never seen a celebrity before?" Everyone turned away and went back to their business. She sighed in relief and sat down in a colorful lawn chair, checking her phone. She barely noticed the three girls walking up to her in slow motion.

"Look girls, it's a messed up pop star," the blonde Jennifer announced, like Scarlett was some sort of animal in a pen at the zoo. "Isn't she so pathetic?" Scarlett raised her eyebrows and gave her an 'are-you-trippin' look. The other two girls giggled cruelly. Then one of them frowned.

"Wait, I thought Scarlett was cool," the one with dark skin said. "I mean, isn't she?" The blonde looked at the brunette to agree with her.

"Um, I kind of like her music," she admitted, looking down at her heels.

"Hmmph!" the blonde pouted, heading off in a random direction. The other girls hurried after her as if they were magnetically connected. A bunch of people started clapping even though she hadn't really done anything. Scarlett just really wanted to leave. Like, now.

"Hi!" Scarlett jumped at the voice that came from behind her, startled. She turned around to see a girl with cute brown curls wearing a cheerleading uniform. Next to her stood Jo Taylor from New Town High (Kendall's girlfriend).

"Hey," Scarlett replied, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"That was pretty cool, what you did there," Jo laughed. "I don't think they've ever disagreed on anything before."

"Um, no problem?" Scarlett said. "I'm Scarlett, which I'm guessing you already know. Wow, that sounded kind of arrogant. Let's start over." Scarlett held her hand out. "I'm Scarlett Browning." Jo shook her hand.

"I'm Jo," Jo greeted, "Which you may already know if Kendall's said anything about me." Scarlett told Jo that she was a big fan of her show.

"I'm Camille," the other girl said. "We're big fans of you, too. Your music is really good. I have all of your songs on my MP3 player."

"I just sing it," Scarlett admitted. "Most of the songs are written by my producer, but I try to write as much as I can. So, I'm guessing you both are friends of the guys?" They nodded.

"Has Logan said anything about me?" Camille asked.

"No, he never mentioned a Camille," Scarlett said, a bit more harsh than she'd intended. "Why do you ask?" There was a flash of sadness in Camille's eyes, but it was gone before anyone could notice it.

"No reason," Camille murmured. There was an awkward pause of tension between them, but Jo broke the silence quickly.

"Do you want us to show you around?" she asked. Just then, Monroe walked out of the lobby with two keys in his hand. He waved to her, gesturing that they had head to the television studio.

"I actually have to go right now," Scarlett said, a little relieved that Monroe had come out. "But I'd love to take up the offer later, if that's okay. I'll be here all week, so yeah." She said goodbye to them and ran after Monroe, going back to the car.

"Here's your key. You have room 2K."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They arrived at Paratown about ten minutes later, but they still ended up being late. Unfortunately, when you run a red light, you get tickets. Scarlett walked into the recording studio and saw Jordin, Cassidy Allen's co-star, waiting in the booth. At least, she thought it was Jordin. She looked completely different than when she had last seen her.

Her brown locks were now straight and orange. Like, neon orange. Her skin looked a little bit pasty and it literally looked like she tried to put on every piece of clothing in her closet.

She was wearing a short, dark turquoise dress under a red button up vest. On top of that, she wore a light blue pea coat. On her head, there was a purple flower and thick, heavy bangles on her arms. To finish her outfit, she wore bright yellow tights and polka dotted heels. Jordin looked up and saw Scarlett come in. She sqealed and ran out to crush her in a bear hug. Immediately after, she slapped her on the arm.

"Ow!" Scarlett exclaimed, rubbing the bruise that was forming, "Nice to see you too."

"You never called me!" she said. Scarlett started to say that she had been really busy, but Jordin interrupted her. "Never mind. Do you like my new look?" Scarlett wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"It certainly is colorful," Scarlett replied. Jordin grinned, bouncing on her heels.

"I know, right?" she giggled, "I did a complete recreation of myself. I even legally changed my name yesterday. From now on, I'm Sutton Greene."

"That's so, um, great Jor"—

"Sutton!"

"Sorry, Sutton," Scarlett apologized. "But aren't we supposed to be recording soon?"

"Oh yeah!" Jordin/Sutton said, grabbing a bunch of papers from the desk behind her. "These are the lyrics to the two songs we'll be singing as soon as Lucy gets in here. She's handling all of this." Scarlett started reading the papers until she realized what Sutton had said.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'we'?" Scarlett asked. Sutton explained that her character on the show liked to sing, so she was asked to do back up on a lot of the tracks. Just then, Lucille came in, talking on her phone. She looked younger than Scarlett had expected. She put her phone in her pocket and asked the girls to get into the recording booth.

"Scarlett, have you got the lyrics down?" she asked, pressing a few buttons on the recording panel. Scarlett gave her thumbs up, so Lucille turned up the volume. The instrumental started playing through her headphones, so Scarlett sang what was on her sheet.

_Everybody's got one, name your problem  
What's it gonna be today?  
And if you don't got one, you're not human  
Things will never change  
See I've got problems, but I love them  
Cause' they can __go away__  
If they didn't happen for a good reason I wouldn't be __here today_

_Get up, get in, or get out _

_Get up, get in, or get out _

_Get up, get in, or get out _

_Move to __the left__, move to the right  
If you stand still, you'll be here all night  
Move to the left, move to the right  
If you stand still, you'll be here all night  
Hey!_

On the second verse and bridge, Sutton sang in a higher harmony. She was really good. If she weren't already an actress, she could totally be a singer, Scarlett thought. They finished the song and recorded the next one, Popular. They had to do a few different takes, because in that song, there were a lot of verses that had to be spoken . Scarlett took off the headphones, which felt plastered to her ears with sweat.

"That was great," Lucille said, leaning towards her microphone. "I think that's all we need. Thanks Scarlett." Sutton led Scarlett out of the room and onto the set, where the show was made.

"This is so cool!" Scarlett said. The set was designed to look like a small part of a mansion. Sutton sat down on one of the couches (it was shaped like a cupcake). "Was the director of your show okay with you doing this… self-recreation?"

"It was partly his idea," Sutton admitted, placing a butterfly clip in her hair. "Apparently, my character is going to Paris for vacay, and she comes back completely different. I just got to choose what I looked like."

"It's gonna be hard getting used to calling you Sutton," Scarlett laughed. "I was just getting the hang of Jor"—

_If you wanna get with me  
There's some things you gotta know  
I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low  
Ba-ba-bass, bass, bass down low  
Bass, bass, bass down low  
I, I, I like my beats fast  
And my bass down low_

That was Scarlett's ringtone. She picked up her phone and saw that James had left her text. Sutton read it over her shoulder.

**We just wanted to say hi, so hi! - James**

Scarlett laughed and texted him a response.

**Cool! Thx for the text. I miss u guys :( **

He texted back quickly.

**I miss u too :(**

"Someone's awful flirty," Sutton commented. "Doesn't he know you've got the hots for Logan?" Scarlett cheeks reddened as she tucked her phone into her back pocket.

"I don't have 'the hots' for him," Scarlett giggled. "And no, you're the only person I've told about him. I don't think I'm going to date him anyway."

"Why not?" Sutton asked. "He is so adorable!" Scarlett couldn't really explain the whole reason.

"I don't know," Scarlett confessed. "He's really great, but both of our producers wouldn't allow it. Plus, I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. I think we should just stay friends." Sutton raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Sutton said, "Really, _really _good friends." Scarlett frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"_Sure._"

**A/N: I'm not sure why I changed everything about Sutton/Jordin, I just really wanted her character to be more significant, because she's going to show up even more in the story. Anyway, I hope you liked this. Thanks for the reviews.**

**~Music Mentioned~ (In Order)**

**All I Want is Everything by Victoria Justice**

**Boyfriend by Big Time Rush**

**Belong Here by 78Violet aka Aly and AJ**

**Bass Down Low by DEV/The Cataracs**


	16. Chapter 16: The Knights

**A/N: I can't stop writing this story. It's so fun! My godmother's band went on tour recently and I went along. It was **_**so**_** sick!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 16**

After recording, Scarlett and Sutton left to grab brunch at Medallion, a sushi place in Los Angeles. They couldn't stay too long, because Sutton had to meet up with Cassidy later for a script read. After Sutton was gone, Scarlett went shopping. She needed to stock up her fridge at the Palm Woods unless she wanted to go hungry. Around one o' clock, she went back to the hotel.

Camille, Jo, and their friend, Stephanie, offered to help her put stuff away.

"You know, your room is right next to the Knight's," Stephanie pointed out. "Their room is 2J."

"Really?" Scarlett asked. "I'm going to go say hi. You guys hang around here until I get back, 'kay?" Scarlett left the apartment and knocked on the door of 2J. She wiped her hands on her shorts as she waited, feeling a little more nervous than she'd expected. A little girl with dark hair answered the door without looking up. She was playing something on her Nintendo DS.

"What do you want?" she asked. Scarlett laughed and pressed the pause button on her game. Katie lifted her head and gasped.

"You're Scarlett Browning!" she exclaimed.

"And you're Katie Knight!" Scarlett said with equal enthusiasm, "Right?" Katie nodded and invited her inside. Katie sat down on an orange couch and told Scarlett to sit down next to her. "So what are you doing here? Are you still on tour with my brother? Were kicked off the tour?" Scarlett answered her questions in order.

"I'm only here for the week. I had some business to finish," Scarlett explained. "Yes, I'm still on tour with the guys, and no, I wasn't kicked off the tour, which should be kind of obvious due to my first two answers." Just then, a woman with long red hair walked into the living room.

"Katie, what do you want on your…Oh! Hello," Mrs. Knight said. Scarlett guessed that this was Katie's mom and jumped off the couch. "What are you doing here?" Mrs. Knight wasn't the biggest fan of Scarlett Browning. Her lyrics and actions were frowned upon and her music videos were provocative. But Mrs. Knight was a polite person, so she gave Scarlett a smile.

Scarlett repeated what she had just been saying to Katie, who had gone back to her game. Scarlett held out her hand for her mom to shake, but Mrs. Knight just stared at it. Katie laughed.

"You can just feel the awkward in the air," Katie murmured.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight yelled. Scarlett desperately wished she had worn a shirt that covered her middle and longer pants. And maybe less eyeshadow. "You back to the kitchen and finish your burger. Scarlett, do you want anything to eat?" Mrs. Knight looked stressed.

"Um, could I just get a glass of water?" Scarlett asked. Mrs. Knight nodded and followed her daughter back into the kitchen. Scarlett glanced at the swirly swide and grinned. She'd have to go down that some time. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Kendall.

**U could have mentioned that ur mom wasn't a fan.**

Kendall's response was pretty much what Scarlett had expected.

**What did u rly xpect? **Scarlett sighed and put the phone back into her pocket. As she waited, she started to sing a random song quietly.

_I'll never paint the world if I use Da Vinci's brush  
I'll never write like Dylan if I'm always in a rush  
I'll never help the world by passing on the blame  
I'll never help the world by keeping it the same_

_I'm no one else but me  
I can't pretend to be another carbon copy  
I'm no one else but me  
I can't pretend to be another carbon copy_

"That was good," Mrs. Knight said, handing Scarlett her water. _When did she come in?_ Scarlett thought. She blushed and looked down at the glass she was holding. Mrs. Knight asked if Scarlett wrote it.

"I did actually," Scarlett replied. "It was a while ago, I don't even remember…"

"How come none of your other songs sound like that?" Mrs. Knight asked. Scarlett told her that the record company wrote most of her music.

"I don't really get to choose all of that stuff," Scarlett said. "They kind of have this thing all planned out for me, but as long as I'm singing, I don't really mind if I didn't write it. I love to sing so much."

"Of course," Mrs. Knight replied, even though she didn't really understand. If she was the one on stage, why shouldn't she get to sing her own material? Mrs. Knight dismissed this and ran a hand through her hair. "It's too bad the boys couldn't come with you."

"Do you miss them?" Scarlett asked. Mrs. Knight nodded. She wasn't used to having them gone for so long. Katie came out of the kitchen and Scarlett told her she had to get back to her apartment.

"Can I come?" Katie asked. Scarlett told her she was okay with it, and then looked to Mrs. Knight. She told Katie to go on, so they left the room. Jo, Camille, and Stephanie were waiting in the lobby.

"Ready for your tour?" Jo asked.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"And this is the Palm Woods Park," Katie said. Scarlett smiled and looked around. It was really nice and peaceful. People were playing with Frisbees and talking to each other at tables.

"Cool! I love it," Scarlett said, smelling the rosebushes. "This is, like, the perfect place for a first date. It should be simple, like this."

"Kendall and I dated here," Jo sighed, "Although, we were trying to hide from paparazzi. Bitters finally did something good and banned them from coming here. They disturb the peace."

"Logan loves this park," Camille said randomly. Katie rolled her eyes and Stephanie looked away, trying to hide her giggle. Camille eyes widened and she blushed, as if she hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Um… I'm going to grab a smoothie. Be back in a sec." Camille went up to one of the booths and started to choose a selection.

"What is her deal with Logan?" Scarlett asked. Jo, Stephanie, and Katie shared a look. "Spill it!"

"They used to date," Stephanie said. "But then James and she kissed, and Logan broke up with her."

"But then, they kissed, and it got complicated," Katie continued. "They liked each other, but Logan didn't want to get back together."

"So Camille started dating this dude named Steve," Jo finished, "But Logan was obviously still into Logan. At the moment, Logan doesn't know 'cause he's on tour, but Camille broke up with Steve a few days ago."

"Oh," Scarlett murmured, suddenly wishing she hadn't asked. She swallowed hard as Camille came back with her smoothie in hand. "Well, let's finish this tour."

**A/N: I feel kind of guilty because BTR wasn't in this chapter, but they will be in the next one (a majority of it). Thanks for all the reviews/faves/alerts! **


	17. Chapter 18: Back On The Bus

**A/N: Hey. Is it annoying when people don't update for a long time? If so, I'm very sorry. There are several stories that I haven't updated for a while. Anyway, thanks again for reviews/favorites/alerts. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I be doing this? Exactly.**

**Chapter 18**

The members of Big Time Rush were running through the song Oh Yeah. Kelly was sitting next to them in the front lounge of the bus. When Logan got to his part in the bridge, the bus came to a slow stop.

"Why aren't we moving?" Carlos asked. The others asked Kelly the same question. Kelly just smiled slyly, like she knew something they didn't.

"Look out your window," she instructed. All of the guys looked through the windows on the left, causing the bus to tilt slightly. To their surprise, several people were waiting for them outside. Kelly opened the back door of the bus, letting Scarlett, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Sutton, Camille, and Jo into the vehicle.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked, embracing his mom and sister. He'd known Scarlett was coming, but not the whole gang. Scarlett confessed that she had called up Kelly earlier in the week about inviting a few people. Kelly had to coax Gustavo for quite a while, but she made sure it could be done. On the way, Sutton and Jo would be promoting their shows.

"I invited Stephanie too," Scarlett said, "But she's visiting her mom in Vancouver." Jo gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush and look away. It was on rare occasion that you ever saw Kendall Knight get embarrassed. Camille walked up to Logan and he closed his eyes, waiting for a painful slap. Instead, he felt someone's arms go around his neck. He opened his eyes and returned the hug.

Scarlett watched the two of them and tried to hide her annoyance. James noticed her awkwardly standing alone and opened his arms.

"Give James a squeeze," he said teasingly. Scarlett smiled, raising an eyebrow, but she accepted the hug anyway. Her nose landed right in chest. She inhaled and smelled green apples. James smiled when he saw Logan staring at them. Scarlett pulled away, but James kept one arm around her waist. Kelly sighed, looking at her watch.

"Now that you guys are all reacquainted, we have to get to a rehearsal for tomorrow's concert. Can you guys figure out where you'll sleep?" Kelly asked. She had a weary look on her face. Scarlett nodded and told the girls to follow her.

"This is my room, er, our room," Scarlet announced, leading them to her small nook in the bus. "I guess you guys can go ahead and pick your bunks. Get settled in." Jo took the bottom bunk attached to the left wall and Sutton took the one above that.

"Can I take the other bottom bunk?" Camille asked, leaning against her suitcase. She was pointing to the bed Scarlett was sitting on.

"Actually, Camille"—

"Please! I just wanna sit next to Jo." She sounded like a five year old who wanted its way. Scarlett glanced over at Jo, who just shrugged.

"Fine," Scarlett grumbled, "I'll take _my _stuff off of _my_ bed and put it on the top bunk, just for you." Camille smiled triumphantly as Scarlett moved her things. Jo and Sutton exchanged looks.

Scarlett announced that she was going to go change into her dance clothes and left the room. _I should have anticipated that Camille would be difficult,_ she thought. She hadn't really wanted to invite her, but apparently, if Jo went somewhere, she did also. They were package deal.

She emerged from the bathroom wearing workout clothes and nearly collided with Logan.

"Logan, I"—

"Scarlett"—

They said this at the same time. Logan laughed and told Scarlett to go first.

"Um, okay," Scarlett stammered. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I think we should just be friends. The thing that happened at the beach was just a drunken mistake. We should forget about it."

_A drunken mistake?_ Logan thought. Honestly, he hadn't even been that drunk. He should have known that someone like Scarlett wouldn't go for someone like him. It was the way of the world, so he couldn't do anything about it. It was always like that back in Minnesota, too. It was worse in California.

"But Scarlett"—

"No!" Scarlett protested. "Let's just forget it. Get on with our lives, okay? Besides, I think Camille might want to get back with you." Scarlett said this half-heartedly.

"What?" Logan asked.

"She broke up with that Steve guy," Scarlett said. "And it seems like she's still into you." Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe I will get back with her," Logan murmured. Scarlett's eye twitched as she watched him. She was a bit insulted that he was bouncing back so quickly. She placed the thought at the back of her mind and waved it off. "Did you ever call your dad?" She almost didn't hear his question. She was too distracted.

"Yeah," Scarlett mumbled. "Apparently, he got a different phone number. The only way I might ever here from him again is if I go to New York." Logan lowered his gaze.

"I'm really sorry," Logan said. Scarlett muttered something and walked away, towards the front lounge. Logan watched her narrow hips sway away. He tore his eyes from them and opened the door to the bathroom.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

_We were like one, you and I  
Yeah we were perfect  
Thought we could fly  
We used to laugh  
For you I'd die  
Stuck in a fairytale, I need to come alive  
I'm feeling stupid, I saw the signs  
And now I stand here with watered eyes  
We were like one, you and I  
I can't believe that I lived a lie_

_But something that you said  
Took my heart away  
Now get out of my head  
Leave - just go away  
This can't be true love, whoa  
This can't be true love, no  
We can't take it back, time to let it go  
No more holding on  
Oh you got to know  
This can't be true love, whoa  
This can't be true love, no_

Scarlett circled around the back up dancers and almost tripped over her own foot. She was feeling dizzy and uncoordinated, but she couldn't figure out why. Scarlett did the next dance move and stumbled into her instructor.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, kicking at the wall. The dancers gave her strange looks, which Scarlett chose to ignore. Taylor, the choreographer, put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Why don't you take a break, hon'?" she suggested. "You can go walk around or get a drink. Just be back in five minutes." Scarlett did as she was told and walked out of the room. Maybe she was just too hot. Her gray tank top was clinging to her like a small child and she felt sticky. Scarlett went down the hall and saw Big Time Rush practicing their harmonies in the next room.

They were rehearsing the song Halfway There. That had always been one of Scarlett's favorite songs by them. When she listened to it, she just felt happy. There was no other way to explain it. She sat down next to the closed door and started to sing the higher harmony of the chorus.

_We're halfway there  
We're Looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there_  
_Looking back now_  
_I never thought that I'd ever say_  
_We're halfway there_

When the bridge of the song came, Scarlett smiled and closed her eyes. Logan's soft, smooth voice went through her ears. She bobbed her head up and down, picturing herself singing with him in the recording booth. Scarlett stood up and headed back to the practice room. She suddenly felt okay. Not terrific, but okay.

She finished the rest of her dances and Taylor applauded her for doing so well today. The guys finished their rehearsing also, which went flawlessly. Around ten o' clock, everyone headed back to the bus, ready to sleep for the rest of night.

"Good night, honey," Mrs. Knight said to Kendall. He gave her a wave before following the rest of the guys to the room.

In the girls' room, Jo and Camille were talking about New Town High and Sutton was already fast asleep. She had a soft snore that was kind of calming. Scarlett's head hit the pillow, but she couldn't sleep. She hated insomnia.

"Are you awake?" Jo whispered to her.

"Yeah." Scarlett wrapped her blanket around her small body and sat up. "I can't sleep. And it's not because of Sutton." She couldn't see Camille, but she heard a laugh below her.

"Are you excited for the concert tomorrow?" Jo asked.

"I suppose." She hadn't given concert for a week, but that didn't mean she would feel any different. "I'm performing True Love and Rockstar." Sutton turned over in her bed, teetering even closer to the edge.

"When Logan first saw the music video for Rockstar," Camille began, "He totally thought you were, like, some kind of underdressed slut."

Scarlett couldn't help herself from saying, "He did?" Her voice sounded tiny and pathetic. That was probably why Logan had given up on her so quickly. Camille tried to hide her smirk. If she couldn't keep Logan from liking Scarlett, she could certainly try the other way around.

"He certainly did," Camille continued. "But don't worry about it. Good night." Scarlett lied back down and tried to think about something other than what Camille's taunting voice had just said. _An underdressed slut._

Meanwhile, in the guys' room, Logan found himself thinking about Scarlett. And it wasn't anything innocent either. In his thought, Scarlett and he were kissing. Her fingers were running through his short, dark hair. Her other had slipped under his shirt and ran over his stomach. Scarlett's lips brushed over his neck. Her top was suddenly off and Logan started to undo the clasp of her bra. Logan suddenly felt himself being shaken.

He opened his eyes to find that it was Kendall. He was standing over his bed protectively.

"Dude, are you okay?" he asked. "You kept muttering something and I can feel the bunk moving when you toss and turn like that." Logan blushed and looked away. James and Carlos were sleeping soundly. They fell asleep so easily. Logan envied them.

"Sorry," Logan apologized. "It's nothing. I'm fine, really." Kendall gave him a look.

"I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid," Kendall said. He sat down next to Logan on the bed, making himself comfortable. "And I heard what you were saying in your sleep. What's this about Scarlett making you hot?" Logan felt his cheeks warm up again. Kendall crossed his arms and grinned.

"I knew you liked her, man!" Kendall cried. Logan put a hand over his mouth and told him to shut. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Because I don't think she likes me back," Logan explained. And then he spilled the whole story to his flannel-clad companion.

**A/N: I don't own anything. Oh wait, that's the disclaimer. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and other stuff. It's really great!**

**Music Mentioned:**

**True Love by Destinee and Paris**

**Halfway There by BTR**


	18. Chapter 19: Alone Time

**A/N: It's the weekend! Oh, happy day! I haven't had a break since stupid school started, and it's only the first week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 19**

Days passed as the teenagers drove all over America and the tension between Scarlett and Logan kept growing. Scarlett would be watching him, but Camille would come in and mess it all up. Logan would want to talk to Scarlett, but James seemed to think that she was his property. While Carlos was pretty much oblivious, but Kendall took notice. It annoyed him, but then Monday came.

Logan was last to wake up on the bus that morning. It really didn't matter, because today, they were in Missouri. There wasn't anything very significant about the state to him, but he knew that when they got there, they would have the day off. The bus was parked in a lot next to a small hotel, so everyone could take nice, warm showers for as long as the wanted. He grabbed a towel, soap, and some other things before joining the others in the front lounge. They were already dressed.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Camille said, smiling. Logan's cheeks reddened, matching the color of his pajamas.

"Hey Logan," Kelly said, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. "I'll give you a recap of what we've been discussing. Jo and Kendall are going out on a date today, James and Carlos are going to see a movie"—

"Thirty Minutes or Less!" the two exclaimed.

"Yes," Kelly said, continuing, "And finally, Camille and Sutton are going shopping." Logan pointed to Scarlett sleepily.

"What about you?" he asked. Scarlett tugged the bottom of her cream colored button up sweater, forcing herself to focus on something other than Logan.

"I don't know yet."

"Why don't you stay on the bus, Scarlett?" Kendall said. "You'll be here to watch the bus, so Freight Train can take a break. Logan could stay too, once he finishes showering and all." Kendall glanced at the stuff in Logan's arms. Scarlett looked at the ceiling, considering what he had said.

"Sure," she decided, "I could use some alone time."

"I'll be there too," Logan pointed out.

"I could use some semi-alone time," she rephrased. Camille glared at the both of them. Kelly gave Scarlett a tired smile.

"So you'll stay?" she asked. Scarlett nodded, and then Kelly gave her the whole run-through of bus security, which number to call if someone broke in, and keys to lock the front and back door. Then she gave all of the other teenagers keys for if they needed to get back on. They all filed out of the bus behind Freight Train.

Outside, before following Jo, Kendall dragged Logan over to the back of the bus and took him by the shoulders. Logan was surprised and a little scared.

"Something has to happen with you and Scarlett," Kendall ordered. Logan rolled his eyes and tried to break away, but Kendall had a firm grip on him.

"Nothing's going to happen," Logan muttered.

"I know. Not unless you make a move. So hurry up and finish your shower; then turn on the Mitchell Charm." Logan snorted, heading towards the building.

"I think you've confused me with James." Kendall didn't argue. He'd gotten his point across and that was all he could do. He ran to catch up with his girlfriend.

Scarlett pressed a button on the remote sitting next to her on the couch, and the flat screen television came to life. A woman was talking about Justin Timberlake's new movie, but then she started to talk about Scarlett.

"If you're a Scarlett Starlet, you'll love this next song," she said. That was what she called her fan- her Starlets. It still made her laugh when anyone said it. The music video for her song, the Fame started to play.

I can't help myself I'm addicted to a life of  
material  
It's some kind of joke, I'm obsessively  
opposed to the typical  
All we care about is, runway models, Cadillacs  
and liquor bottles  
Give me something I wanna be, retro glamour,  
Hollywood yes we live for the

Fame  
Doin' it for the  
Fame  
'Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and  
famous  
Fame  
Doin' it for the  
Fame  
'Cause we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune

Fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame  
We live for the fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame  
Isn't it a shame, shame baby  
A shame, shame  
In it for the fame, fame baby  
The fame, fame

Scarlett immediately turned the program off, suddenly not interested. It was just another video of her wearing almost nothing, gyrating on the dance floor. A lot of people thought she was older when they saw her videos, but when they figured out she was only sixteen, some of them were impressed. Others were disgusted. She called people like that her 'Scars'. She looked around the bus and her gaze landed on Kendall's new guitar.

They'd had gone shopping a few days ago to get it. The look on Kendall's face when he had it in his arms was something she'd never seen before. Even so, Scarlett figured he wouldn't mind if she looked at it. And touched it. And played it. Scarlett grabbed the guitar and an old notebook out of her suitcase. She flipped to the most recent page. It was a song she'd written about… someone who shall not be named. He was what was on her mind when she tried to sleep, and he prevented her from doing so. Scarlett looked over her shoulder, as if someone was sitting behind her. She couldn't help her paranoia.

"Rolled over from last night's dreams," Scarlett sang, strumming the guitar in her lap. "Happiness isn't from a, drink me up in your thoughts. Just like I do with you. Are you left thirsty, too?" The song wasn't exactly finished, but she liked the way it sounded. Even her voice was different when she said her own music.

Scarlett went though a bunch of songs in her notebook until the door opened. Logan walked onto the bus, in the middle of slipping on a shirt. Scarlett let her glance drop to his flat stomach, taking in the abs she'd never seen. She realized she was ogling and felt the blood rush to her pale cheeks. She hid the notebook behind her back and set the guitar on the ground.

"Hey," he said softly. Scarlett acknowledged him and went back to studying her nails. "Were you playing that?" He nodded at the instrument next to the couch. Scarlett nodded and smiled sheepishly. She knew he would say that it wasn't hers to use. But he didn't. Instead, he said, "I didn't know that you could play. You've never done it in concert."

"It's against Meredith's 'Rules of Pop Stardom'. Don't even ask." Logan put his stuff into the room the boys shared and grabbed a water bottle. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down when he tilted his head back to drink. Scarlett hated how she would act when she got around him. He obviously still had feelings for Camille. She didn't want to get in the way. She needed someone unattached and ready for short term. She didn't want anything long term because it always led to broken hearts. She could barely trust anyone anymore. Not after Brett.

"Logan…do you really think I'm an underdressed slut?" The question had been bugging her for days. Logan's eyes widened and he started coughing and sputtering. Scarlett asked if he was alright and made a mental note to never surprise anyone mid-drink.

"Well, I-uh"—

"So you did!" Scarlett snapped. "I knew there had to be some reason you didn't fight for me. I mean, there had to be a reason. I know it sounds really shallow, but you can't just not like me!" Scarlett said this like it was absolutely impossible.

"Now wait a freakin' second!" Logan said. The tone of his voice startled Scarlett. She wasn't used to seeing Logan being assertive. He sat down next to her on the couch. "Who said I didn't like you? I do like you. I like you a lot. The only reason I said what I said was because of the video. I didn't know you and I shouldn't have judged. I'm sorry." Scarlett didn't say anything, so he continued. "I wanted to date you, but you said we should just forget what happened between us. And I get it. You're just Rachel McAdams!"

"Huh?" Rachel McAdams?

"Remember?" Logan asked. "When we watched Mean Girls, one of the guys said that I had a crush on her, but she's way out of my league. You are too. You want someone better." Silently, Logan added, "Like James. I'm no catch." It seriously annoyed Scarlett that Logan thought he was so inferior. She also thought it was kind of adorable.

"What do you mean you're no catch?" she inquired. "You're cute, you listen, you're super smart, you're talented, and you make me laugh."

"I do?" Scarlett ignored this. She was on a roll.

"And what the hell does James have to do with this? I used to think he was pretty perfect for me to date. He probably isn't the kind who's ever exclusive with anyone and he isn't into all that lovey-dovey stuff, but I couldn't get my mind off of you. I let you go because Jo told me that you left for the tour with feelings for Camille!" Logan opened his mouth and shut it immediately. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" Logan sighed. It was no use arguing with this girl. Or frankly, any girl.

"I got over her," Logan admitted. "It was easy, with you around all the time. You weren't anything like I thought you'd be." Logan was fighting hard not to blush, but you really can't control things like that. He watched Scarlett, who was trying to digest everything he'd said. "Well?" What she did next caught Logan definitely off-guard.

Scarlett grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him closer. A second later, the space between them was gone. Scarlett's lips moved against Logan's in a way that made him wish he'd been sober on the beach. It was so amazing; he couldn't even put it in words. What are you supposed to do when you're with a girl like Scarlett? She probably had loads of experience. His arms hung awkwardly at his sides. Scarlett ran a hand down one of them and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Logan's lips tasted vaguely of cinnamon. Scarlett loved cinnamon. Logan's hands raised and he hesitantly pulled Scarlett into his lap so her long legs straddled his waist. He tugged on a few strands of her hair and she smiled into the kiss. Her fingernails dug into his forearms, but Logan didn't mind the pain. It just made him eager for more. He started pull off Scarlett's sweater, and she let him. She was left with a tight black tank top. Logan reached out to touch the tattoo on her collarbone, but he jumped away when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

**A/N: I know it's sucks to be left hanging, but my sister needs to use the computer. I used to have a laptop, but, um, something happened to that. Anyway, thanks again for reviews/favorites/alerts. They're better than chocolate covered chocolate!**

**Music Mentioned: **

**The Fame by Lady Gaga**

**Insomniatic by Aly and AJ**


	19. Chapter 20: The Man With A Plan

**A/N: It's seems as if my writing style has changed apparently throughout this story. Oh well, deal with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 20**

"Ahem." Logan and Scarlett turned to see Kendall's mom staring at them disapprovingly. Katie was standing a few steps behind her. She looked surprised and there was a hint of smugness in her expression. Logan was frozen with shock (and maybe a little embarrassment), so Scarlett stood up so she would be at eye level with Jennifer Knight when she apologized. She was more intimidating when she was glaring down at you.

"I can explain"—

"Please do," Mrs. Knight interrupted, staring at Scarlett with pure hatred. She hadn't liked Scarlett much before, but this just made her opinion of her worse. What she couldn't figure out was why Logan was kissing her. She hadn't thought he was a fan of the girl. It was no use searching his eyes because the only thing you could see was that they were wide with terror. "What happened when we were gone?"

"I didn't know you guys would be back so early. Kelly didn't say anything about you guys," Scarlett muttered under her breath. Mrs. Knight tapped her foot, waiting for some clarification.

Scarlett's voice was barely more than a whisper, but you could easily detect the anger in it. "I like him. I've liked him for a while now actually. And he likes me. Is that so wrong?" Mrs. Knight's expression visibly softened and she reached out to touch Scarlett's arm. Scarlett pulled away, narrowing her eyes.

"No. It isn't wrong," Mrs. Knight said, running a hand through her hair. "I just-well… Logan is like a son to me. All of the boys are. Maybe we should talk about this in private."

Scarlett reluctantly followed Kendall's mother to the outside of the bus. The empty lot was a perfect place to talk to someone.

Inside the bus, Katie sat down next to Logan, raising an eyebrow. Logan hadn't really been listening to anything Scarlett and Mrs. Knight had been saying, but he knew that they were outside talking. He looked at Katie, who was smirking at him.

"What?" he snapped, pushing further into the couch. Katie shrugged innocently.

"I'm just kind of impressed," she admitted. "Who knew it would be you that hooked up with Scarlett Browning?" Logan rolled his eyes. He picked up the pillow that was sitting in between the two of them and pressed it against his face. Katie smile grew when he groaned into it.

"Thanks for that, Katie," he grumbled. Even Kendall's little sister didn't think he had a chance. That was pathetic.

"Sorry," Katie apologized, "What I meant was that I thought James would get to her first." Logan's next groan was even louder than the first. _James._ What was he going to say? What was Gustavo going to say? What was the world going to say?

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her I liked her. She would've fallen for someone else anyway." Katie was a little worried. How could anyone regret kissing Scarlett Browning? Katie slapped the back of his head impulsively.

"Ow!" Logan cried, rubbing his injured skull. "What was that for?" Katie explained that she was knocking some sense into him.

"James can't compete with you. You have something that he doesn't: Scarlett's affections," Katie insisted. "You win this round. If you give up the opportunity to date her, James is going to win. We don't want that." Katie didn't have anything against James, but he thought that she had a crush on him. That was just ridiculous.

Maybe Katie was right. "You're pretty smart for an eleven year old." Katie grinned and leaned back with Logan.

"I've been told."

The door clicked and the door opened to Mrs. Knight and a frightened looking Scarlett. She was holding her cell phone to her ear. It stopped ringing and everyone on the bus heard a deep voice of Big Time Rush's producer. It, as usual, sounded annoyed.

"Go for Gustavo." Scarlett smiled sheepishly, as if Gustavo were right in front of her. She inhaled and exhaled softly, her pink lips parting slightly.

"Hey Gustavo," she sad with a shaky voice, "What do you think of the couple name Larlett?"

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"You two wanna…date?" Meredith asked, pointing from Logan to Scarlett. Everyone was back on the bus after Scarlett had called an emergency meeting, so the secret was out. Kendall and Sutton grinned knowingly, and Carlos was glad too, even though he'd been hoping to marry Scarlett someday. James wasn't talking to anyone. He just crossed his arms and kept his head down. Jo was conflicted and surprised. That was why Scarlett had been so intent on finding out the deal with Camille and Logan. Camille was her friend, but she broke his heart. Gustavo was surprisingly quiet.

"Yeah, we do," Logan said confidently. He slid his hand closer to Scarlett's, but Gustavo's hard glare kept him from taking it in his own. Meredith looked like she was ready to pull out her hair. Or maybe someone else's.

"No," she declared. "This cannot happen." Katie scoffed at this comment.

"You can't keep them apart," Katie pointed out. Meredith narrowed her eyes to slits, but Katie didn't even flinch. She wasn't scared of a woman that possibly weighed less than her.

"YES I CAN!" Meredith breathed in and out, trying to get her heart rate back to normal. She had a bad habit of losing her temper when she wasn't getting her way. Kelly rubbed temples for the third time that day. She didn't even care that Logan and Scarlett wanted to date (they seemed right for each other), she was just sick of all the arguing.

"No you can't," Gustavo protested calmly. Meredith got a confused look on her face. She wondered why Gustavo didn't agree with her. They almost always agreed. "If they date, both Big Time Rush and Scarlett's fan base will raise. Their viewers will go crazy. And best of all, more people will buy their CDs." Meredith's scowl transformed into a smile.

"That's fantastic!" Meredith exclaimed. Her bad mood had dissipated completely. "We'll sell triple the tickets for our tour!"

"Must I remind you that Logan and I aren't some marketing gimmick?" Scarlett asked. "We have something real." James muttered something unintelligible under his breath. He could feel Logan's eyes on him, but he didn't dare look up. He wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Yeah, yeah," Meredith said absentmindedly. "Now how are we going to announce this dating thing?" Sutton waved her hand in the air, like she was in a class at school.

"It should be a secret," Sutton suggested. "Like, we all go to a public event tomorrow, and someone-one of us pretending to be a fan- gets a picture of them hand in hand. Then we post it on Scuttlebutter and everyone will know. Then you guys will deny it, but later, you admit it and live happily ever after." Jo laughed softly. Camille plastered a weak smile onto her face. It was a good thing she was and actress.

"So we basically pull a Jelena?" Jo asked. Sutton's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"I was wondering why that sounded so familiar," Scarlett added. "So when do we do this, because I don't think we have any public appearances soon. Well, except for concerts and signings." Kelly checked the schedule quickly.

"We could take the picture backstage at a fitting," Gustavo began, "People would just think someone snuck in and snapped it." Meredith squealed and clapped her hands while Kelly's rapid fire fingers started typing something into her phone. She snapped it shut when she finished and turned to Logan and Scarlett.

"We have a fitting date set," Kelly stated. "Are you two ready to be Hollywood's new It couple?"

Scarlett observed Logan's facial expression. He appeared uneasy, but his eyes told her that he was going to take a chance. The corners of her lips turned up and she wrapped an arm around his neck. He relaxed at the feel of Scarlett's soft skin.

"We're ready."

**A/N: I thought this chapter was kinda lame, but I can't wait to get to the next one. I'm mapping it out in my mind. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts and constructive criticism!**


	20. Chapter 21: Big Time Sick Part 1

**A/N: OMG! I love this story so much! And I love all of y'all reviewers. You guys are great :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 21**

"Wake up!" Kendall's yell rang through the bus. Everyone was already awake except for Camille and Scarlett. Scarlett had been up for most of the night, and Camille was just a late sleeper. When the girls didn't come join everyone in the front lounge, Kendall marched his Converse-clad feet to their room. He poked Camille through her purple comforter. She reluctantly stood up and trudged out.

"You too, Scarlett," Kendall ordered. She muttered something that sounded like "five more minutes". "You can go kiss your new boyfriend," he added. Scarlett rolled her eyes, but she was still grateful that the pillow was hiding her smile. About a week ago, she and Logan had told Gustavo that they wanted to date. Even if they were a marketing gimmick, they got what they wanted.

Today, they arrived in North Dakota and Big Time Rush would have a fitting around noon. That was when she and Logan spilled the beans. Not that many people, really.

Just the whole world.

Scarlett let out a sigh of relief when she heard Kendall leave the room. Unfortunately, she didn't hear him come back into the room. Kendall held up the ice cold glass of water he had in his hand and got closer to Scarlett. When she felt the freezing liquid, she screamed and sat up, bumping her head in the process. Kendall stood back, looking amused as ever.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Knight?" Scarlett cried. She lunged for him, but she hadn't predicted that her legs might be tangled in her sheets. Which they were. Scarlett fell right out of her bunk and landed with a loud _thud. _Kendall knelt down next to her, now concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Scarlett groaned and slowly hoisted herself up with the help of Kendall. She brushed herself off and punched Kendall's arm playfully.

"Yeah," she said. Scarlett frowned when she realized her voice sounded kind of different. It was hoarse and scratchy. She raised her hand to her throat instinctively. When she looked up, Kendall was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Kendall shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head.

"Nothing," he replied, "It's just…your eyes are really bloodshot."

"I must have left my contacts in," Scarlett said. She brushed past Kendall so she could get into the bathroom. The mirror on the wall proved that what Kendall said was true. Scarlett took out the old contacts and replaced them, but her eyes were still stinging. She pressed the back of her hand against her forehead. It was hot, just as she'd expected.

"I cannot be sick," Scarlett muttered. The last time Scarlett had been sick had been when she was still in junior high. She had a stellar immune system. Scarlett predicted that the symptoms would go away in a few hours. She splashed cold water on her face so she wouldn't appear to be so flushed.

When she got out of the bathroom, she grabbed a box of the Cheerios and milk. Everyone had gotten off the bus for some fresh air. They were all leaning against the building the tour bus was parked next to. Scarlett was a little bothered when she saw Camille and Logan sitting next to each other talking. She knew they were friends and all, but it still made her feel a little uneasy. She wondered what they could be talking about.

"Camille, I'm sorry, but what we had is gone," Logan explained. "There is nothing between us." Camille had been trying to convince him to get back with her, but he'd already made up his mind.

"You know she's just going to break your heart," Camille argued. "She's never had a steady relationship. Don't you read tabloids? Most of the people she's been with were only with her for a few weeks." Technically, this wasn't a lie. Scarlett didn't have the most glamorous dating history. It really wasn't her fault. No one had given her that feeling you get when you're in love. Not even close.

"Camille, even if Scarlett weren't in the way of us, I would still decline." It was weird that Logan was taking charge. That was Camille's role. She stood up and gave Logan one last look. He wasn't wavering.

"Just so you know," Camille said softly, "I broke up with Steve for you." She bit her tongue and willed herself not to cry in front of him. She wished that he still cared for her as much as she did him. She wished she was back in his arms. But now they were wrapped around Scarlett.

Scarlett walked out of the bus wearing a white tank top that left a strip of fair skin uncovered. Her gray yoga pants were free or any lint of dust. She looked a little distracted as she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail.

"Morning, everyone," she greeted. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and glanced over at James. He still wouldn't talk to her unless she started the conversation and even then, he would only reply with a few words. She moved her gaze to Logan, who was now alone. He smiled and she felt her insides melting. God, his smile was adorable.

"Good morning," Logan said as she parked herself next to him. Scarlett wanted to kiss him, but Mrs. Knight was watching them like a hawk, so she settled with holding his hand. Mrs. Knight still hadn't told Logan's mom about the dating situation, but she was going to find out when she saw a picture of the two of them playing tonsil hockey in her celebrity gossip magazine.

Kelly tucked a pen behind her ear and told everyone to follow her into the building. They would be performing in there later. At the front, fans were sleeping in their tents, prepared to be the first one's in when the concert started at eight A.M. That was why they had to go through the back entrance.

As soon as they were inside, Scarlett was rushed to wardrobe and Big Time Rush was taken to rehearsal. Makeup artists and stylists ran to Scarlett's side to get her ready. Even though they made rude comments sometimes, she had to admit that they were talented. You could barely see that she was suffering. The blush, silver eyeshadow, and red lipstick covered her red face, but her nose hurt and it felt like a little person inside her head was banging her cranium with a hammer, trying to get out. She could totally picture that. The person looked oddly like James.

The stylists stripped her clothes off and put on some new ones. She was now clad in leather hot pants, a violet bustier top, and hot pink heels with spikes on them. It wasn't exactly what Scarlett would choose to wear, but it kept people's eyes on her. She started to walk away and meet BTR in rehearsal when a gut wrenching pain in her side made her collapse.

"Honey, all you alright?" One of the stylists rushed up to Scarlett. Scarlett put one hand on her stomach and felt tears stinging her eyes. She forced them away and stood up.

"I'm fine," Scarlett laughed, trying to be nonchalant. "I just tripped. These darn heels." Candy gave her a funny look, but she took the bait and retreated. Scarlett sighed with relief. The pain wasn't as bad now, but it hurt to move a lot. She'd have to dance on stage, so she'd just have to put up with it until later. Even though most of the people waiting were fans of Big Time Rush, she had to do this concert.

She met up with the Kelly, the guys, and everyone else backstage. Kelly told the teenagers that first, Scarlett would perform two songs and then Big Time Rush would sing most of the songs on their CD. After that, they'd be fitted for a school event they'd be attending and performing at. Backstage, Logan and Scarlett would tell the world of their secret.

A few hours later, the concert was about to start. Scarlett sauntered onto the stage with a confidence and swagger. She brought her microphone to her lips and yelled, "Who's ready Big Time Rush?" The crowd responded with whoops and hollers.

"You're gonna have to put up with me first," Scarlett called. "First song is called Rockstar! Who knows the words?" The band started playing and Scarlett got her cue when the countdown ended.

_I'm tired of common faces and ordinary places  
I wanna shake that booty like I was rich and snooty  
Wear the diamonds and furs, Gucci, Jacob, Chanel  
Donatella would be, my poodles best friend as well  
I wanna spend my cheese if I just so much as sneeze  
Buy the things I crave, like I don't have to save  
I wanna cruise in my Benz  
Pretend I don't know my friends  
Don't care 'bout keepin' it real  
In my Manolo B. heels_

_I wanna party like a rock star baby_  
_I wanna rock it like a superstar_  
_I wanna party like a rock star baby_  
_I'm gonna do this yeah cause that's who we are_

_I wanna party like a Rock star baby_  
_Oh yeah we hanging with the stars in the bars_  
_I wanna rock it like a superstar_  
_Got turbo cars and we be smoking cigars_  
_I wanna party like a rock star baby_  
_We're top celebrities with attitude_  
_I'm gonna do this yeah cause that's who we are_  
_We're gonna party cause were in the mood_

_We pull, up to the spot and_  
_Quick check, we're lookin' hot_  
_Steppin' out and everyone screams_  
_Strike a pose for the magazines_

_I wanna cop that kiss from Justin, so what if I can't trust him?  
Flirt with Dave Navarro like there ain't no tomorrow  
Don't know none of my friends when I bounce with Eminem  
Down and dirty with Christina like it ain't no misdemeanor  
Slap some ice on Lenny though I ain't got all his penny  
Stretch out in his limo till he learns my M.O.  
Put the party on bop  
When I walk in with Kid Rock  
Be misunderstood like Pink  
And then don't care what you think_

Scarlett's fans cheered as she progressed into the next song, Dancing in the Dark. She was glad to be performing it because, despite the title, there wasn't much dancing to be done in it.

"On my waist, through my hair," she sang. "Think about it when you touch me there. Close my eyes, here you are. All alone, dancing in the dark." Scarlett stomach lurched and she put her hand on her middle, but she didn't stop singing. The burning feeling in her stomach wasn't going away.

Ron, the drummer, noticed Scarlett discreetly turn towards him and mouth something. Her face looked more pale then normal. Ron tried to make out the words she was saying. _I'm going to…_

Scarlett ran off stage with her hand over her mouth. She could feel something rising inside of her, and it wasn't anything pretty. Before anyone could ask her what happened, she opened and shut the bathroom behind her. Scarlett bent over the pristine porcelain toilet and breathed in and out, trying to gulp down whatever was forcing itself up.

Kelly Wainwright heard the sound of retching through the door and rubbed her temples. She really needed a break from work. Maybe a vacation in Fiji… Kelly shook her head and brought herself back to the present. Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan came up behind her, asking if Scarlett was okay. Jo, Camille, Sutton and Katie followed.

"I doubt it," Kelly snapped. "She _is_ throwing up." Mrs. Knight put her ear to the door.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" she asked.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me," she croaked. "I'm really sorry."

"What are your symptoms?" James inquired, finally speaking up. Everyone turned to him, all thinking 'that was unexpected'.

"Um, my throat really hurts," Scarlett began, "And I think I have a fever. And it feels like someone shot me in my side." Logan was calculating in his head.

"Is the pain in the lower-right part of your stomach?" he asked. Scarlett raised her eyebrows. How did he know?

"Yeah," she answered quietly. "Why?"

"It's appendicitis," Logan and Mrs. Knight said simultaneously. Even though he couldn't see the blank expression on Scarlett's face, Logan knew he should explain.

"It's when your appendix becomes inflamed," he said. "It was probably clogged by some kind of foreign object."

"English please?" Carlos asked. Logan sighed. He needed new friends.

"If we don't get her to a hospital soon, her appendix-a tube in her stomach-will burst."

"I'm guessing that's not good," Sutton determined. Kelly nodded.

"Boys, you need to get on stage," Kelly instructed. "I'll take Scarlett to the emergency room. The rest of you should stay here, okay?" Scarlett opened the door. She looked queasy and miserable.

"Does anyone have a mint?"

**A/N: I got the appendicitis idea from an episode of Life with Derek I watched. You barely ever see anyone get that anymore. It happens to one in fifteen people. The mint thing is from iCarly, when Sam ate those rancid Persian chocolates. Thanks again for all the reviews/you know the deal.**


	21. Chapter 22: Big Time Sick Part 2

**A/N: I'm at my local library right now. I love it here. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews/favorites…is it annoying that I keep saying this?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 22**

Scarlett Browning loved hospitals. The people there were caring and kind. Patients were always getting better. But it wasn't fun when you were the one who was sick. That was just plain terrifying.

"When is she going to wake up?"

"Did the tube explode?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"When is she going to wake up?"

"I just asked that!"

Scarlett heard the loud familiar voices of Big Time Rush, but she couldn't see them. All she could see was darkness because her eyes were closed. She struggled to open them, for her eyelashes felt as if there were chandeliers hanging from them. Bright light entered her vision and she quickly shut her eyes again, rubbing them silly.

In front of her, there were four male nurses all dressed identically in lime green scrubs. They seemed to be fascinated by something. Soon, Scarlett realized it was her.

"We're here to take your bladder out," one of them said. Another snickered and one rolled his eyes. Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that she'd seen those brown eyes before…

Scarlett pulled back his surgical mask and smiled. Just as she had suspected; it was Logan. She let go of the elastic and it snapped back against his skin. Logan reached up to his face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. The other three guys lowered their masks to reveal the sheepish grins of James, Carlos, and James.

"Sorry about that," Scarlett apologized, giggling. "Will you forgive me if I do this?" Scarlett leaned into Logan and pressed her lips against his. Logan was caught off guard and he found himself trying hard to stay standing. Scarlett's kissing apparently had that effect on people. Carlos stared at them in awe and Kendall raised an eyebrow. James scowled at the ground.

Scarlett pulled away from Logan. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Am I forgiven?" Scarlett asked, batting her lashes. The tips of Logan's ears turned pink with embarrassment.

"I, um-you… Bleep blap bloop," he stammered. Kendall chuckled loudly and patted Logan on the back.

"I'm gonna take him to the lobby," he announced. "Perhaps he'll remember how to speak correctly." They strode out of the hospital room quickly. They nearly collided with Kelly Wainwright, who had been coming in. She shoved them out of the way and settled next to Scarlett's hospital bed. Carlos and James waved at her.

"Why are they...?" Kelly started, and then shook her head. "Never mind. Uh, Scarlett, the doctors wanted you to have a one of your guardians here, so I managed to get a hold of your aunt. She's right outside the door. Can I let her in?" Scarlett nodded, unable to say anything. She hadn't seen her aunt for almost a year. They talked on the phone a lot, but with her busy career, it was hard to make time. Scarlett's aunt walked into the room with a big bag on hanging off of her shoulder.

"Hi Nova," Scarlett said quietly. Her aunt didn't look much older than when she had last seen her. She had long blonde hair like all of the women in her family and high cheekbones. She was wearing a black leather jacket and dark skinny jeans. Scarlett could see a small tattoo of a bird with something in it's beak on her foot.

"Hello Nova," James said slowly, looking Nova up and down. She smiled at him and Carlos politely and gave Scarlett a hug. Kelly took the arms of the two boys and dragged them outside. Scarlett bit her lip to keep from crying. Nova reminded her so much of her mother.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get here so fast?" Scarlett demanded she know. Nova sat down in the metal chair next to her bed and set her purse next to her feet.

"Before I answer those questions," Nova began, "When were you going to tell me you were going out with the dark haired cutie in the lobby?" Scarlett groaned and turned away from her aunt. Only Nova could say that with a straight face.

"We haven't started going out yet," Scarlett admitted. "We were supposed to announce it to the world today, but this damn appendicitis snuck up and pounced on me." Nova nodded her head sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry," Nova said, putting a hand over her heart to show that she was being sincere. "And don't say 'damn'. And what do you mean 'so fast'? It's been about seven hours. They must have let you sleep for a long time after your surgery." Scarlett lifted up her hospital gown slightly and ran her hand over the stitches in her stomach.

"How come Kelly sent you?" Scarlett inquired. "Why didn't my dad come?' Nova looked away from her niece, biting one of her fake red nails. Scarlett looked so innocent with the sheets wrapped around her.

"Well, Scarlett," Nova started, "Your father moved from New York a few months ago. He didn't tell anyone where he was going and he didn't give anyone his phone number. Honestly, I have no idea where in the world your father could be."

**BTR**

Kelly, Logan, James, and everyone else were hanging out it the hospital cafeteria. James stabbed his fork into the apple pie Mrs. Knight had bought everyone. It was surprisingly appetizing, but he wasn't hungry. Logan was sitting next to him. He looked very nervous.

_Good,_James thought. _Let__him__be__nervous.__The__jerk__deserves__it._He was still ticked about how Logan stole his girl. Well, technically, Scarlett wasn't _his_girl. She could've been if Logan hadn't broken the bro code.

Logan looked up at James again, wondering what he was thinking. He knew that he should probably feel guilty about what had happened, but he didn't. Scarlett hadn't liked him that way, so why was James so mad?

"James, I'm sorry, okay? I can't help having feelings for Scarlett!" Logan yelled, standing up abruptly. James stared at him with an amused expression on his face. Other people occupying the cafeteria looked up at them. Logan lowered his voice. "What do you want from me?"

James just stuck some more pie into his mouth. Logan waited until he swallowed.

"It's okay Logan," James said cheerfully. "I know she'll break up with you any day now. You know, when she gets bored of you." Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why would she get bored of me?" he asked.

"Don't you remember that nickname you had in Minnesota?" James laughed. Logan faked a blank look, pretending he didn't have a clue what James was talking about.

"Oh, don't pretend," James hissed. "You know what I'm talking about, Foreplay." Logan closed his eyes in frustration. He thought back to when he was in high school in Minnesota. The bullies were always picking on him for not ever going past foreplay. It had always been James who defended him. He couldn't believe that now he was calling him out on it,

"You know what James?" Logan asked, poking James in the chest with a finger. "You're just an idiot. I thought you were my friend." James looked a bit insecure for a second, but it passed as soon as it came.

"For once in your life," James growled, "You're wrong." He stormed out of the cafeteria. A few seconds later, he was back. "And I'm taking my pie with me." He picked up his plate and tried his best to do a second dramatic exit.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I gotta go watch Prom. But I hope you liked the chapter.**


	22. Chapter 23: Home Sweet Home

**A/N: I didn't get to watch Big Time Strike on Monday. I am so mad! But I got the song Superstar on my MP3 player. Anyway, thanks for all of the feedback. It means a lot :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 23**

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Knight," Scarlett said as she walked into the Knight household. Jennifer beamed and she locked the front door behind her. She was really starting to like Scarlett. She wasn't the same person Mrs. Knight watched in her music videos.

The bus tour had finally arrived in the great state of Minnesota, and they decided to detour. Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Katie smiled widely as they walked into the place they'd spent a majority of their lives in. The nostalgia was practically unbearable. Kelly didn't want to ruin the moment, but it was kinda her job.

"You guys need to go and unpack," she said hurriedly. She handed everyone some newly printed schedules for the next two days. "After this, Sutton and Jo need to get to a fan convention at the Lakes Mall. Scarlett, Logan, you two have a mandatory meeting with Gustavo." Logan asked Kelly what he wanted to talk to them about. Kelly shrugged her small shoulders.

"He didn't give me any details about it," she claimed. "He just told me to take you to the meeting place and don't ask any questions. It's probably about the interview in New York. The rest of you have the day off." Nova, who had taken a vacation from her job in California, stuffed her hands into her pockets, smiled when Kelly mentioned New York. She'd been born and raised there.

In the house, there were five bedrooms. One of them was a playroom, and the other was for storage, but at the time, they were empty. Mrs. Knight told the girls to take the two extra rooms downstairs. The boys would share two rooms, and Mrs. Knight would sleep in the master bedroom. Nova had already declared the couch as hers. Everyone took a few minutes to unpack (they didn't have much to do because they were only staying for three days).

Two-notes rang out through the house and Carlos raced to get the door before anyone else could. He was greeted with kisses and hugs from three older women, but not just any ladies; these were mothers of Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell. They were right on time. Brooke Diamond marched in with her hands on her hips.

"Would you mind grabbing the other boys, Carlos?" she asked sweetly. Her red lips formed a tight smile. Carlos nodded enthusiastically, turning towards the front staircase.

"YOU GUYS! THE MOMS ARE HERE!" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"I could have done that," she said. Carlos frowned, clearly confused. Then why had she asked him? The rest of the Big Time Rush ran downstairs to see who was here. Joanna Mitchell started towards her son so she could wrap him in a warm embrace, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw he was handing hands with a girl.

"What is this?" she asked, failing at an attempt to sound cheerful. Scarlett pulled her arm, trying to separate from Logan, but he just tightened his grasp on her. Logan smiled proudly and stepped closer to his mom, dragging a reluctant Scarlett behind him. While Logan was ready, Scarlett had been dreading this day. Mrs. Knight shifted her weight to her other leg nervously.

"Mom," Logan began, "Me and Scarlett are dating. We haven't released it to the public yet, but we plan to do it in our New York interview." Joanna glared at Scarlett with hatred. Then she turned her gaze to Mrs. Knight.

"You!" she exclaimed. "You let this happen? And whatever happened with Camille?" The brunette looked down at her feet and James bit his lower lip. Logan could've laughed. Sylvia Garcia raised her arm timidly, as if she were a student in a classroom. Everyone turned towards her.

"I think Logan and Scarlett look really cute together," she said quietly. Brooke and Jennifer nodded in agreement. Scarlett smiled gratefully.

"No one cares!" Joanna cried. "He's my son!" Logan took his mother by the arm and they went down the hall so they could speak privately.

"No son of mine is going to that harlot," Joanna whisper-hissed.

"Mom, she's not a prostitute," Logan protested. "She's really sweet and fun and cool"—

"Wasn't Camille all of those things?" Logan fell silent and rubbed the back of his neck. His mother traded her anger for concern. "Is something wrong?"

"She cheated on me," Logan said finally, not showing any emotion. "So I ended things with her. Are you satisfied?" He slid down the wall he was leaning against and settled on the floor with a thud. His mother sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. Logan didn't object.

"What if something happens with you and Scarlett?" Joanna asked.

"What happens then?" Logan shrugged, pushing air through his slightly parted lips.

"Somehow I'll get through it," he said. Logan usually wasn't this brave about starting new relationship, but for this one, he couldn't wait to get it started. Joanna smiled at her son.

"Go!" Joanna said. "You have a girlfriend waiting for you." Logan had a blank expression on his face as he rushed down the hall. Had he just convinced his mother to let him date Scarlett Browning? When Scarlett saw Logan's big grin, she threw she arms around him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. "They are so the cutest couple ever," Sutton gushed, staring at them with wide eyes. Kendall snorted.

"I think you're confusing them for us," Jo said. Kendall put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Then he planted a kiss on her forehead. Kelly stomped her Christian-Louboutin-clad foot and tapped her wristwatch.

"Let's go people!" she said, "The clock is ticking!" Sutton, Jo, Scarlett, and Logan followed her out the front door.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

The place of the meeting concerning Scarlett and Logan was taking place in Gustavo's tour bus. Logan hadn't thought that any tour bus could get any bigger than their own. He was so wrong. Gustavo's crib was gigantic. His eyes took in the sleek, modern appliances and wondered what it'd be like to live their 24/7. Gustavo was sitting down on his leather La-Z-Boy and Meredith was perched on the kitchen island. Griffin stared at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face.

"Sit down and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Gustavo hollered. They did as they were told and Griffin stepped forward.

"Gustavo informed me of your liaison a few days ago…," he said in his deep, authority-filled voice. Scarlett's breathing hitched and her fingernails dug further into her boyfriend's arm. Logan blanched, and he wasn't sure if it was from the pain of Scarlett's talons or Griffin's menacing demeanor.

"Technically it wasn't a liaison"—

"…And I think it's terrific," Griffin finished. Scarlett raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Say what now?" Logan asked incredulously. Griffin must have anticipated this, and he explained.

"You two dating will raise Roqcue Records sales through the roof," he said. Scarlett rolled her eyes. She really should've known that was coming. "Plus, my daughter's boyfriend will finally be able to get over you knowing that you're taken."

Scarlett stared into her lap, trying not to appear as awkward as she felt. Her ex and Mercedes had been texting and e-mailing her since she left California, but Logan had convinced her to ignore their calls. They didn't deserve anything that had to do with her, he had said. Logan hugged her closer to him. He knew that Griffin always made people uncomfortable, but it felt different. Perhaps it was because he was Scarlett's new beau.

"Can we go?" Logan asked through gritted teeth, "Or do you have more to say?" Griffin smiled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Of course I have more to say!" he laughed. "You guys planned to announce your relationship in the New York interview, but I don't think that's good enough. If you do it there, the interviewer is going to answer every question the fans will have about you two. Basically, it won't be as exciting."

"Am I going crazy, or does he actually make sense?" Gustavo whispered to Meredith. She snorted and covered her mouth in response.

"So what's our new attack plan?" Scarlett asked. Griffin clapped his hands together and pointed at her.

"I'm glad you asked, Scar," he said. "Can I call you that?"

"No."

"Oh." There was an awkward pause right about then. "Well, anyway, I found out from Meredith that you are filming your music video for your song All About Tonight in New York." Scarlett nodded. She was really excited for it. New York had the best party vibe, and that was essential for this music video.

"And I suggested that Big Time Rush be in the video instead of extras," Griffin continued. "You party it up and at the end, you and Logan kiss. It'll send the viewers into a frenzy." Griffin started to imitate the voices of different fan girls. Most of them were disturbing. "Y-You came up with that?" Scarlett asked quietly. Griffin nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" he giggled, "All by myself!" Gustavo frowned with disgust. Was it possible that Griffin might have been high earlier?

"After the music video premieres," Meredith said, moving across the room like a graceful cat, "The fans will be asking things like 'Are they dating or was it just acting?'. At first, we'll keep the answer under wraps, but later on, we finally announce that you two are dating. We'll be near the end of the tour by then."

"That's awesome!" Scarlett said. "But can Sutton, Jo…and Camille be in the video, too?" Gustavo shrugged.

"The more celebs the merrier," he murmured.

"So…can we go?" Logan asked. "I mean, if you're done"—"Run along you crazy kids," Griffin said. "Scarlett, don't get too crazy!" Scarlett grinned mysteriously and left the bus with her hand in Logan's. After that, they went back to the Knight household.

The moms had left to go shopping (with Nova and Kelly), so Kendall held down the fort while they were gone. About an hour later, Sutton and Jo got back from their convention. They looked absolutely exhausted. Sutton's neon hair was messed about and Jo's pink hoodie was turned inside out.

"We have a lot of crazy fans," Sutton explained to the questioning faces. "A lot." Logan's cell phone rang and he excused himself from the living room. Jo sat down in spot, next to where Kendall was. His eyes were glued to a hockey game on TV, along with James and Carlos. Katie and Camille were sitting in bean bag chairs from the bus.

"So what was Gustavo's secret meeting all about?' Jo asked curiously, leaning against her boyfriend. Scarlett waved her hand, as if their get-together was nothing serious. Camille pretended not to be listening to them.

"We just talked about how me and Logan are going to come out," she said. "Instead of doing it in the NY interview, we get to do it through the music video I'm filming there. Big time Rush gets to be in it!" James head jerked upward and he turned to Scarlett with intense interest.

"We get to be in your music video?" he asked. Scarlett nodded. She was glad that everyone was excited by her news. Jo looked confused.

"What does that have to do with you and Logan?" she asked. Scarlett told her all about him starring as the love interest in the video.

"You and Sutton get to be in it, too!" Scarlett giggled. The girls started bouncing and shrieking with laughter. Camille tried to sink into her bean bag so her envy would be hidden. Scarlett noticed this and smirked. "Sorry for leaving you in suspense, Camille. I asked that you be in it, too." Camille stared at her disbelief.

"Seriously?" she asked. "I mean, that's cool. Since you already asked, I guess I'll do it." Scarlett fought off the urge to roll her eyes. "What am I, chopped mushrooms?" Katie asked. Sutton furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't you mean liver?"

"I say 'chopped mushrooms' because no one likes them," Katie explained. Scarlett frowned, turning towards her younger fan.

"I like mushrooms," she said slowly. "And even though you can't be in the video, I make it known that I want you there during the filming." Katie seemed to be happy with this. She closed her eyes and settled back into her bean bag.

"What's this about a music video?" Carlos asked. Of course, the game had ended. Just then, Logan bounded back into the living room.

"Scarlett, do you wanna go out tonight?" he asked. This was Scarlett's second time being asked out during the tour, but she was still caught off-guard. Camille, Jo, and Sutton looked just as surprised.

"Um…yeah, definitely," Scarlett finally replied. "When?" Logan said they could go when the adults got back. That would be in about thirty minutes. Logan seemed really worked up about this. Scarlett asked where they would be going, but he said she'd have to wait and see.

"This is so epic!" Jo squealed. "We gotta get you ready. Come on!" Jo grabbed Scarlett's arm and they went down to the room Jo and Camille shared downstairs. Jo sat her friend down on her bed.

"Do you mind if I borrow some clothes?" Scarlett asked. "I left all of mine on the bus. The only ones I have are stay-at-home stuff and Meredith-picked outfits." Jo told her it was okay as long as Scarlett let her borrow clothes from her wardrobe.

Jo pretty much gave Scarlett a complete makeover (or at least the best makeover you could give in thirty minutes). Her naturally curly, pale hair was straightened and teased into a girly updo. Two small pearls were put into her earlobes. Scarlett borrowed a tiered cotton dress- it was a bit short since Scarlett had a small torso and long legs- and a cropped denim jacket. She finished it off with a pair of suede ankle boots.

The sound of a garage door opening told Scarlett it was time for her date. She tugged on the hem of her loaned dress self-consciously.

"How do I look?" Scarlett asked timidly. Jo swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, wiping off the nonexistent sweat coating her forehead.

"You look great," Jo said sincerely, "If I do say so myself."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"This is so fun!" Scarlett chuckled, carving an _8_ into the smooth, hard ice. Logan had surprised her by taking her to an ice skating rink. Even though she hadn't done it in a while, Logan kept assuring her that she looked like a natural.

It felt nice to be back on the ice. It reminded Logan of his favorite time of year: Winter. He watched Scarlett do an axel jump and clapped.

"That deserves an eight point five!" he yelled to her, imitating a competition judge. Scarlett crossed her arms and skated up to him. She pouted and feigned hurt.

"That was at least a ten!" she protested, giggling like a maniac. Logan had called the rink earlier this week and reserved it just for them. They weren't even supposed to be open, but he'd been very convincing. He grabbed two hockey sticks, a puck, and two small goalie nets.

"Wanna play?" Logan asked.

"Prepare to get your ass whupped," Scarlett said competitively. She grabbed a stick and a net, placing them on the opposite side of the rink. Logan used to be the goalie back in high school- the high school was right next to the rink- for his team, so Scarlett only managed to get the puck past him a few times.

"So how come you don't have your license?" Logan asked. When he turned sixteen, he was so thrilled to get his. Maybe it was a guy thing. Scarlett made a small circle around his goalie net.

"I guess I'm kind of scared."

"You, the girl who performs in front in front of millions almost every night, are scared of driving?" Logan laughed. Scarlett scowled and slapped the hockey puck across the ice.

"It's not funny," she grumbled. "I passed all of the stupid tests with flying colors, but then the DMV told me all about how many people die each year in car crashes. I have a private driver, so it doesn't matter anyway." Scarlett stared at the ground with her hands stuffed into her pockets. Logan had obviously upset her. He slid over to her from behind and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Scarlett," he said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Scarlett, look at me." She reluctantly faced her boyfriend and her mesmerizing emerald eyes stunned Logan once again. "If you get your license when we're back in California, I'll get a tattoo just for you." Scarlett sniffled and gave a small half-smile.

"Really?" Scarlett asked, "You'd do that just for me?" Logan nodded, and Scarlett planted a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. His hands found her waist and Scarlett rubbed her thumb on his cheek. When they broke apart, Scarlett looked as happy as a clam.

"I think you'd look pretty sexy with some ink," she admitted, "Now let's get back to our game."

**A/N: This chapter was so, so long. I really enjoyed writing this. If you have any comments, suggestions, or criticism, please message me or leave a review. Thanks for all of your support. You guys rock!**


	23. Chapter 24: Happy Camper

**A/N: I finally decided what Scarlett's singing voice sounds like. Go on Youtube and look up "Criminal" by Kaila Picard. That's her voice.**

**Disclaimer: I'm typing this on Microsoft 2003. Of course I own nothing.**

**Chapter 24: The Longet Freakin' Chapter Ever!**

_Seven-year old Scarlett ran as fast as her little legs could, but her father still caught up to her eventually. He scooped her up into his strong, unshaven arms and she wriggled, trying to get free of his grasp._

"_The monster is gonna take you back to his lair!" Jason said in a loud, booming voice. His daughter's giggles became louder and she relaxed in his hands. Her eyes opened wide, waiting for him to continue the "Monster" game._

"_What are you're gonna do when you take me to the lair, Daddy?" Scarlett asked, bouncing with anticipation and impatience. Jason tossed the little girl over his shoulder and her tiny hands gripped his shirt._

"_I'm gonna put you in my Monster stew and gobble you up!" he finished. Scarlett let out a fake scream and pounded her dad's back as hard as her fists could (which wasn't very hard). Jason sat her down on a bench and she clapped her hands together. Almost every weekend, they went out to Central Park and played that same game. It was a tradition. Mette, Jason's wife, walked up to them, struggling to carry three cones of soft-served ice cream. _

"_Here we go," she said softly, putting the desert down on a park table. "You said you wanted the one with sprinkles, right?" Scarlett nodded and took it from the small, green table. As she gobbled her ice cream, she watched her dad steal a lick from her mom's cone. He turned to Scarlett with one finger to his lips, signaling her not to tattle on him. She snickered and glanced at her unsuspecting mommy._

_They finished their cones and as they walked back to their house, they passed a man wheeling a cart. He smiled and asked them if they wanted to buy any coloring books._

"_Can we, Daddy?" Scarlett asked. Mette beamed at her daughter. She and Jason were quite the artists together._

"_Let's do it," he replied. He handed her the money and instructed Scarlett to give it to the man. He watched her curiously as she took her time debating which book to purchase. She finally found one she liked and they were on their way._

_At home, Scarlett colored in a clown at her kitchen table, waiting for her dad to come out of the bathroom and help her. She heard something hit the ground in the living room and frowned, putting down her crayons._

"SCARLETT!"

Sixteen-year old Scarlett jerked her head up and saw Camille Roberts waiting for her to answer the question she'd just asked her.

"Were you asleep?" Camille repeated accusingly. Scarlett blushed and shook her head.

"I was daydreaming," Scarlett admitted. "There's a difference." She turned back to watching the boys, who were practicing their dance moves and vocals for today's concert at their old high school. They were all really excited to be going back. Scarlett looked at Logan and grinned. Even though he constantly insisted that he was a terrible dancer, he really wasn't bad.

She thought back to their date at the rink yesterday, and her grin widened. Logan was such a sweetheart, offering to get a tattoo for her. When the time came, he would probably chicken out, but Scarlett didn't care. Jo Taylor watched her boyfriend, Kendall Knight, looking just as star struck.

"What the heck was that?" Gustavo bellowed. "Again, do it again! NOW!" The boys scurried back to their beginning positions and started over. Katie Knight rolled her eyes and sighed. Gustavo could be such a pain in the—

"Behind!" Gustavo hollered. "Carlos, you're supposed to be behind Kendall. Didn't you pay any attention?" Carlos muttered something under his breath and walked behind Kendall.

"Cue the Boys and Girls track," Meredith instructed. Music filled the warehouse and Scarlett started to sing. Boys and Girls was another song Scarlett had actually received opportunity to write. It was one of the few her boss would accept. But Scarlett tried not to complain. She had everything she wanted because of Meredith. Not only would she seem unappreciative, she'd be jeopardizing her job.

Logan watched as one of the male back-up dancers ran his hand up the side of Scarlett's thigh and cringed. Even though it was just part of her performance, it still bothered him a lot. It bothered him that Meredith made Scarlett's alter-ego so vulgar.

Rehearsals ended about five hours later, around eleven A.M. Gustavo told the tired teenagers that they could go home for a few hours and he'd call them when they needed to get ready. Scarlett hunched over Nova, who was typing away on her laptop, sitting on the Knight's living room loveseat.

"I have a strong suspicion that your dad might be away on business," Nova said. "He works for the FBI, right?" Scarlett nodded, but she didn't think he was away for his job. She thought that he knew she was coming, and he really didn't want to see her. Scarlett wished her dad could've at least tried to contact her and tell her he was leaving, but he didn't love her anymore. She was like an emancipated minor, except she hadn't asked for it.

"It says here that Jason, er, your dad, still owns the house you guys lived in, but he isn't, you know, in it," Nova continued, "Apparently, a landlord is looking after it for him. Lee Ehlert." Scarlett frowned and squinted at the screen, trying to figure out what to make of this.

"But we don't rent our house," Scarlett said wearily. "We own it." Nova nodded excitedly, as if she was unraveling a mystery. Which, in a way, she was.

"I know, right?" she said. She pressed the "Enter" key with so much power, Scarlett was afraid her aunt had poked the button out of its socket. "I just sent an email Lee, asking if we could stop by when we get to New York." Scarlett heard a door click open and she quickly shut the laptop. Nova drew back her hands in surprise.

"Fingers!" she hissed. Scarlett pointed towards the boys, who had just emerged from one of the bedrooms. Nova nodded in understanding and stuffed her injured tips into her pockets.

"What are you two doing?" Kendall asked, collapsing on a couch. "And where's everyone else?" Logan sat down next to Scarlett.

"We were just watching a movie," Scarlett said calmly, having mastered the art of lying convincingly. Carlos smiled and asked what movie they were watching.

"Uh…_Mr. Smith Goes To Washington_," she fibbed, biting her lip. Nova held a hand over her mouth to keep from guffawing. How did that pop into her head?

"I love that movie!" Logan exclaimed, standing up and facing his girlfriend. "Can I watch it with you guys?" Nova was having trouble trying not to snort, so she buried her face in a pillow. Scarlett glared at her.

"We actually just finished," Scarlett said. Logan visibly deflated, and Scarlett made a mental note to find the movie on Youtube. "To answer your other question, Kendall, the others are downstairs playing a game. I think your mom is in your backyard." Just then, Kendall's mom head poked through the door and she called for everyone to come outside.

Everyone trailed through the garage door and followed Mrs. Knight into the yard. Kendall gasped in amazement when he saw his mother had been cleaning up the fire pit. There were also two fairly large tents set up.

"I thought maybe since we were in Minnesota again, you guys might want to camp out under the skies like you used to," Jennifer said, grinning. "If you don't want to, I could just"—

"No!" Scarlett exclaimed. "That sounds really fun! We can do it when we get back from our concert." Mrs. Knight clapped her hands. She was going to head to the store later to get some camping snacks.

"I'll pass," Nova sighed. "I can't sleep on flat, bumpy ground." She sauntered back into the Knight home and Scarlett rolled her eyes. Jo laughed quietly.

"Are you sure you want to get down and dirty with us?" Logan asked. "We're pretty tough. Our scary stories will keep you up all night." Scarlett smirked at the prospect of Logan getting "down and dirty". She put a hand on her hip and kissed Logan on the corner of his mouth.

"I think I can handle it," Scarlett replied. James watched them with disgust and exited the backyard. Kendall turned his head, watching one of his best friends go. He thought it was immature the way he was acting, but he couldn't deny that James had technically "called" Scarlett first. Kendall hated having to take sides with his friends. His cell phone wriggled in his pocket and the others looked down at their pockets simultaneously.

"It's Gustavo," Kendall sighed, reading the text he'd just received. "I guess we gotta go." They found Kelly waiting for them out front with a car. Freight Train, who was in the driver's seat, drove them to the high school. It didn't take them too long to get there. Gustavo and Meredith were waiting backstage in the school auditorium.

"Dogs, head into the room back there," Gustavo ordered, pointing to a door in the corner with a star on it. Big Time Rush filed into the small room with no objections. Logan picked up a hanger that had his clothes draped over it. He pulled off the plastic before going behind a dark folding partition to change.

"Before we have to perform, we should check out the school," Carlos suggested from outside. "It'll be fun to go back to the classrooms we used to be in." Logan snorted.

"Says the guy who hates school," Logan laughed, pulling on one of his shoes. He heard Carlos huffing at his comment.

"I didn't hate school," Carlos argued, "I hated the homework. And maybe a few of the teachers."

"Remember Mr. Jorgensen?" James asked. "He was so funny. He always had those weird little sayings." Kendall grinned when he heard this.

"You mean like 'worky, worky beef jerky'?"

"And 'hold on to your buckles and don't scrape your knuckles'?" Carlos added.

They all got out from behind their makeshift changing rooms, wearing outfits that were all the same, yet different at the same time. That style fit them perfectly.

Walking out of the room, they saw that Scarlett had already finished getting into her stage outfit. She was sitting on an electric guitar amplifier looking pretty calm. She was wearing a black shrunken blazer, a tight oxford, and a short, plaid miniskirt with lace spilling out under it in all directions. Her heels bumped against the amp as she swung her legs. Apparently, Meredith had been going for the sexy schoolgirl look. As usual, her makeup was overdone, but she still looked hot as hell.

"Where did Gustavo and Kelly go?" Carlos asked, suddenly worried the concert had been cancelled.

"They said they had some business to handle," she explained. "They'll be back when people start coming in. That'll be in, like, twenty minutes. Jo, Camille, Sutton, and Katie are grabbing drinks somewhere down the block. They claimed that they don't want to be thirsty during you're concert, but I think they're just bored of us getting fussed over."

"Do you want to get a tour of our high school?" Logan asked, taking her hands and swinging her arms from left to right. The surplus of bangles on her wrists clinked softly.

"I'd love one," she said quietly. Carlos crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Logan turned to him, snapping out of his daze, and blushed.

"Is it okay if me and Scarlett go alone?" Logan asked sheepishly. "I can meet up with you guys"—

"Just go," Kendall said with mock anger. "It's fine with us if you want to ditch your best friends for a girl you just met." Logan looked concerned and conflicted. If he were a cartoon character, sweat would pool around his feet from the nervousness he was feeling.

"He's kidding, dude," James grunted. "He's just being funny." Logan's blush deepened to a scarlet hue. He mumbled goodbye to everyone and took Scarlett out of the auditorium. They walked into the library, which was across the hall. Logan smiled goofily, and Scarlett took notice to it.

"I bet you had some good times in here," Scarlett said. "Libraries rule. There was one in New York that me and my dad used to…" She trailed off, not even bothering to finish her statement.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Logan suggested, leading Scarlett out. He saw the classroom where he took Health and pushed open the door. The room looked the same as it had when he'd been in it.

Scarlett watched as Logan practically pranced around the room, surveying every little thing with extreme interest. He looked like he belonged there. It made Scarlett wonder why he wasn't sitting at school, studying like the little genius he was.

"Why are you here?" Scarlett asked. Logan's eyebrows came together as he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you in BTR?" Scarlett clarified. "Was being a pop star even your dream?" Logan put one hand into his pocket and removed it again.

"It was James' dream," Logan explained. "James is, eh, _was_ my friend and I wanted to be with my friends. I also want to be a doctor, but that can always wait." Logan crossed the room slowly, making his way towards his girlfriend. "If you were in my position, you'd do the same thing, right?" Scarlett shrugged her shoulders as if it weren't a simple task.

"I guess I wouldn't know," Scarlett admitted, "I don't have any friendships with anyone like you and the other guys do. I probably never will." Logan cupped her face in his hands, this time with no hesitancy.

"We're all your friends, Scarlett," Logan murmured, his lips grazing her jaw. "_I'm _your friend." Their foreheads touched before their lips met. The kiss was soft and innocent, but it became intense quickly. Then Logan put his hands on her slender waist and pressed her up against wall. Scarlett could feel her legs giving out beneath her, so she gripped Logan's shoulders and held on for dear life. She felt Logan lift up her legs and lock them around his hips. She loved the feeling she got when she was up against his body. It made her feel high. She knew he probably felt the same way.

Logan ran a finger through Scarlett's long blond hair and managed to forget everything. For once, he felt as if he knew nothing. Absolutely nothing. His heart raced and _thu-thumped_ in his chest, but he didn't feel nervous. Just empowered and brave. His hand crawled up Scarlett's thigh, near the hem of her skirt.

The teens were too engrossed in their, er, business, to notice a woman walking into the room. It wasn't until she sat down and propped her feet up on her desk that they knew someone else was in their presence. Scarlett and Logan jumped away from each other, like two magnets repelling.

The teacher smiled, obviously amused by how flustered they were. The woman looked young, just a little older than Kelly. She had attractive olive skin and springy, red curls. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she blinked.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Mitchell," she said, grinning smugly. "Who's this with you?" Logan just stood there with a look of alarm on his face. His mouth was hanging open, and Scarlett was tempted to close it herself. Instead, she nudged him gently.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, fixing his disheveled clothes. "Hi, Miss Laurel. Uh, this is Scarlett, my girlfriend. I know I'm not supposed to be in here, but"—

"Don't worry about it. It'll be our little secret," Miss Laurel laughed. "I have some things to do in here, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now." Then she winked and lowered her voice. "Have a good concert, you two." Scarlett's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

As they walked down the hall, Logan put his arm around Scarlett. He knew Miss Laurel wasn't going to tell anyone about them, and through this small gesture, Scarlett knew, too.

"It seems like we're always being interrupted," Scarlett laughed. "Let's hope that doesn't happen again."

"Well, a classroom isn't the best place for a makeout session," Logan laughed.

Logan smiled mischievously and suddenly scooped Scarlett into his arms. She yelped like she did when her father used to do that. Logan kissed her forehead, the sweetest place to kiss anyone. Scarlett instantly felt a tug in her chest. This was just like what had happened with Brett, her last serious boyfriend. He found his way into her heart, but it turned out he was just like every other guy: a lying, cheating jerk. Scarlett felt idiotic for falling for Logan so quickly. It made her feel very vulnerable.

"Would you put me down?" She tried to play it off as jokey and playful, but she just sounded irritated. Logan seemed confounded, but he let go of her anyway.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Scarlett suppressed a groan. Why did he have to sound so damn sweet?

"I'm good," she answered, "Let's get to that concert of ours."

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song!" Carlos crooned, swaying to the sound Kendall's guitar. "Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E -S-O-N-G song!" Logan laughed and began to sing along.

"And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along!" Kendall ended the song with a flourish of his arm. Jo, Camille, and Scarlett clapped wildly and Katie just smiled at her brother, rolling her eyes. The concert had ended (finally!), so everyone except for Nova was hanging out in Kendall's backyard. They were all sitting around a warm, toasty fire that Mrs. Knight had started. She was inside the house grabbing some marshmallows and skewers.

"Any requests?" Kendall asked, setting down his guitar.

"Ooh, how about Rehab?" Jo asked excitedly, referring to a popular song by Amy Winehouse. Scarlett, who was a big fan, nodded in agreement. Logan poked her in the side playfully, and she swatted his hand away, giggling. Camille stomach turned as she thought of Scarlett and Logan kissing. Logan touching Scarlett in places he'd touched her. It was horrible. There were no words that could change his mind, though.

"Speaking of rehab," Camille blurted, "What was that like for you, Scarlett?" Camille immediately wished she could take back the words when Logan shot her a murderous glare. Scarlett stared into her lap and swallowed hard.

"Camille, come on," Jo scolded. But Scarlett waved her hand.

"No, it's okay," Scarlett said. "Maybe we could talk about it." Scarlett stared into the fire and watched the sparks fly into the night sky. Then she turned back to her friends and began her confessional. "I had really bad anger issues last year, and one day, it just got out of control. I punched a fan in the face when she insulted me, and then I kneed a security guard in his, um, misters." Kendall smirked, remembering his outburst that had created Big Time Rush.

"Anyway, people kept pressuring me to go to rehab. They said all this stuff about me being a bad role model and needing to get myself fixed 'cause apparently, I was pretty jacked up. So finally, I did. That was around the time me and my dad stopped contacting each other. I can't blame him, really. He was obviously ashamed. But the break from all the stress of being "Scarlett" left me when I was in rehab. Sometimes"—Scarlett paused and looked around for a second— "Sometimes I wish I could be back there. I wouldn't have to deal with the crap people throw at me every day." She tried not to look at Camille when she said this.

Everyone was silent after that. The quiet lingered until Mrs. Knight rushed outside holding snacks.

"Who wants to toast marshmallows?" she asked. The tray she was holding was empty in a matter of seconds. Everyone stood up to grab a cup of hot chocolate and some skewers. Scarlett stayed behind. She wasn't very hungry anymore. Logan kept his arm around her, which was the only thing that kept Scarlett from marching back inside the house. Soon, everyone was back to laughing and having fun.

Kendall yawned and hugged Jo close to his body. James looked down at the watch strapped around his wrist: 12:00 A.M. He announced that it was midnight and Mrs. Knight stood up.

"I should probably get back to Scarlett's aunt," Jennifer said to herself. "Katie, you wanna sleep inside?" Katie frowned and crossed her arms. Kendall mussed her hair and James raised his hands to his hair, silently praying Kendall would never do that to him.

"C'mon Katie Kat," she pressed, "There's heat in the house. There's also a warm, soft, luxurious bed…"

"Bye guys," Katie said, racing after her mother. Carlos pointed over at the tents set up behind them.

"Should be just split boys and girls?" Carlos asked. "There are two tents anyway." Scarlett shook her head.

"I wanna get the full experience," she said. "I'm gonna sleep under the stars." She turned to Logan, eyes sparkling. "Would you like to join me?"

"He'll do more than that," Kendall laughed, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Logan smacked Kendall's shoulder, but he just continued to laugh. "If I hear moaning, I'm getting the video camera!"

The tents were filled a few minutes after, and Scarlett and Logan did indeed sleep under the stars. It was a beautiful night and the moon was big and bright.

"Can I get into your sleeping bag with you?" Scarlett asked. Logan paled when she said this. Scarlett smiled in the darkness, sensing his hesitance. "We're not gonna _do_ anything, Logie. Unless, well, you want to." Logan's cheeks felt as if they were on fire now. "Logan, I'm kidding. Can I come in?"

Logan slowly unzipped his sleeping bag slightly, so Scarlett wiggled out of hers and settled next to her boyfriend. She could feel his heartbeat making her spine shudder. Logan wanted to ask something about Scarlett's experience in a rehabilitation center, but he thought it might upset her. So instead, he nuzzled and kissed her neck.

"Mmhf," she moaned softly. She turned over so they were chest to chest. "I love it when you do that." She looked up at the sky and pointed into the air. "Do you know what those thingies are called?"

"Thingies?"

"You know," she said, "the star pictures or whatever?"

"You mean constellations?"

"Yeah."

"You really couldn't think of anything more creative than 'thingies'?"

"Shut up!"

Both of them laughed at the same time. Logan pointed out Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, the Summer Triangle, Cassiopeia, Andromeda, and several others. He even spotted a few planets. He never ceased to amaze Scarlett. He was so smart, and he wasn't even the one who had graduated early.

"Hey Logan?" Scarlett asked, breaking their comfortable silence. "Did you ever go to prom? We went to your high school today, so I was just wondering…"

"Yeah, but it was at the Palm Woods school," he explained. He propped himself up on his elbow and Scarlett did the same. "I technically ended up being prom king." Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "How'd that happen?" she asked. When he gave her an amused look, she rephrased her question.

"Sorry. That's not what I meant. What do you mean by technically?" Logan laughed dryly.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. What was your prom like?"

"Oh, I actually didn't go to prom. I graduated early, remember?" Logan smiled sheepishly. He had temporarily let that piece of information get away from him.

"That's too bad. Prom is a rite of passage for teenagers," Logan said. "If I could, I'd take you. I didn't take a date when I went." Scarlett leaned forward and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"That's sweet, but you know it's impossible," she answered. She had a look on her face that Logan could only describe as melancholy. Logan made himself a promise that he would take her to prom somehow. Scarlett started to unfasten his sleeping bag and crawl out. She shivered as she straightened up and rubbed her bare arms up and down. She was only wearing a pair of old boxers and a thin tank top. Logan looked up at her questioningly. She had a crazy gleam in her eyes, making them look even more vibrant.

"Take me somewhere," she pleaded. Logan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I wanna get out of here. Do something wild." Only Scarlett would say something like this in the middle of the night.

"Are you joking?"

"Do I joke?"

"Occasionally."

"This time I'm not." She stood up and shook out her hair. "We can take Nova's car. If we get back before anyone wakes up, nothing happens to us." She gave him an irresistible puppy-dog look. Logan made a face.

"Do you practice that in the mirror?" he asked. Scarlett's face fell and she nodded. "Well, it's working. Let's go." He grabbed Scarlett's arm and they ran to the front of the house. Logan stopped when they approached the car, pulling Scarlett back a little. She asked what was wrong.

"We don't have her car keys," he explained. Scarlett's grin grew as she opened the driver's seat door and revealed a key in the ignition. "Who leaves their keys in the ignition?" Scarlett got into the passenger seat and put her hand on the dashboard.

"My aunt," she replied, laughing. "Do you know how to drive stick?" Logan scratched his head, staring at the stick shift with uneasiness. "I'm guessing that means you don't. I could do it if you want to."

"No," Logan said firmly, "You don't have a license. I don't want you putting yourself in any danger." Scarlett rolled her eyes, but it was cute that he was so protective. "I'll drive." The car roared to life and pushed the stick forward.

"I am so getting a stick shift car when I get my license," Scarlett commented. "It's so much cooler when your car's not automatic."

"How do you figure?"

"Who says 'how do you figure'?"

"I do. Now answer my question!"

"I just think someone who knows how to use manual transmission is pretty amazing," she said. "And now you do too. We haven't crashed or anything." Logan smirked and turned at the corner.

"Yet. So where is it you wanna go?" Scarlett shrugged.

"Take me somewhere you haven't been to in a long while," she suggested, leaning back in her seat. Logan decided where he wanted to take Scarlett and a few minutes later, they were pulling into an IHOP.

"Is this okay?" he asked. Scarlett nodded.

"I guess. I must admit, I've never actually been to an IHOP before." Logan mouth dropped open, just as Scarlett had expected. "It's not that weird. The only restaurants I ever went to were ones that aren't all over America. Now that I'm living in California, I go to all the crappy places. Not that In-n-Out Burger and Nobu are crappy."

"I think you'll like the food here, I promise," Logan laughed. Then he stopped again.

"What now?"

"We're in our pajamas," Logan pointed out. "What do you say to that?" Scarlett looked down at what Logan was wearing: a blue V-neck borrowed from James and dark sweatpants.

"This is a fast food restaurant, not church," Scarlett argued. She pushed open the front door and was ambushed with a combination of delicious scents. The lights in the place were very dim, and there was a half asleep woman at the counter. The only other people were the cooks in the back and a young man in the corner reading a book.

"What do you want?" Logan asked Scarlett, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He was surprised that it was even in there. Normal people didn't sleep with their credit cards.

"What do you recommend?" she contradicted. The lady with her head in her hands lazily turned to Logan, as if she was watching a movie and she was waiting for him to say his next line. Logan made his choice and repeated it to the woman. She wrote it down and disappeared in the back. Scarlett dragged Logan into a seat, but instead of sitting next to him, she parked herself on top of the table. Scarlett was peculiar that way and Logan loved it.

"At times like this, I love having sleep insomnia," Scarlett murmured, pulling at the strings of her sneakers. Logan was always astounded by her. She was so confident and out of control on stage, but she wasn't _always_ like that. She liked peace and simplicity as much as the next person. He wondered why the real Scarlett wasn't good enough for Meredith. Or for anyone.

One of the waitresses was standing next to their table holding a platter of food. When she saw that Logan had stopped gazing at Scarlett, she grinned seductively and batted her eyelashes. She seemed to be in her early twenties with her high cheekbones and mature style. With her shiny golden hair and full, red lips, she could be a runway model.

"Logan, you're staring," Scarlett chuckled. Logan shook his head and blinked. The waitress placed their orders down on the table and leaned down next to the brunette. Logan had a clear view down her shirt and her short uniform had appeared to ride up a few inches.

"If you want me, I'll be in the kitchen," she whispered. Logan could practically taste her perfume. She walked away, making sure she was being watched as she left. Logan's eyes departed from the waitress and when he looked back up at Scarlett. She looked partly amused and partly pissed.

"Are you mad?" he asked. Her expression softened and she hugged her legs to her chest.

"No," she responded. "She's pretty, but I already know you're obsessed with me. Right?" Scarlett took one of his hands in her own, rubbing at small circle into his palm.

"Of course," Logan said. He peppered her jaw line with kisses and pulled her into his seat. "Now let's eat." The two of them dug into a meal consisting of thick, fluffy waffles, chocolate covered strawberries, and oceans of whipped cream. Scarlett sucked down the rest of her soda and wiped some whipped cream off of Logan's nose.

"Tell me something that I don't know about you," Scarlett told Logan. Logan tilted his head to the ceiling, trying to think of a fact he could share with his girlfriend. Scarlett took one of his strawberries since he wasn't paying attention.

"Well, my birthday is on September 14th. I turn eighteen this fall."

"That's Amy Winehouse's birthday," Scarlett mentioned. "And my birthday's in September, too. It's the 22nd." After stealing another strawberry off of Logan's plate, she asked him a question. "What's your favorite song? I know you know mine." It didn't take long for Logan to conjure up an answer to that one.

"The Pretender by Foo Fighters," he said automatically.

"Seriously? That's pretty hardcore," Scarlett teased. "I just can't imagine you rocking out to them." Logan shrugged and smiled.

"Well, James was actually the one who introduced them to me," Logan disclosed. "I probably wouldn't even know about them if he hadn't enlightened me." Scarlett opened her mouth, but it she shut it because she knew Logan wouldn't want to know what she wanted to say.

"You were going to say something," Logan observed. Apparently, she hadn't shut her mouth quickly enough. "What was it?"

"You have to make up with James," Scarett said in a hushed voice. "I feel like a broke up the band, Logan. I couldn't live knowing that." Logan started to protest, but Scarlett shook her head. "Please. Just…try harder. I'll do my best to convince him, too." Logan closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. Scarlett started to think he was ignoring him until he opened them and nodded.

"I'll try," Logan promised, "For you." He yawned and laid his head in Scarlett's lap.

"You tired already?"

"I'm just feeling sleepy all of a sudden," Logan confessed. "I'm sorry. I was determined to stay up with you until we leave." Scarlett glanced up at the clock again. They still had a few hours until they had to get back.

"It's fine. Go to sleep, Logie." She pressed her lips against his just before his eyelids drooped and he started to snore faintly. His mouth was ajar and gaping, but he managed to make it look absolutely adorable. Just looking at him made her feel a little drowsy. Scarlett's whole body was starting to feel heavy, so she closed her eyes and rested on Logan's chest.

"Just gonna take a little nap," she told herself. And then she was dead to the world.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It probably took you a long time to read, right? I took longer to write, trust me. Anyway, I just want to take a second to thank everyone who is a supporter of this story. Favoriters, Alerters, Reviewers, all of y'all. You guys are da bomb!**

**Reviewers: **

**lilartistk**

**If life was a movie**

**specialagentknight**

**Confunsed**

**MeganRoseMaslow**

**how-to-implode**

**Sonny13**

**socoolio**

**whatIfeel**

**TheCooliest**

**CandyCane4451**

**jihanbtr**

**Munchkin Jeeves**

**racheal**

**SassyLadyStriking**

**dramagoddess202**

**Big Time Rush Fangirl**

**chocolateXcupcakeX**

**Phew! *wiping sweat off of my forehead* That took a _long_ time! Anyway, you guys deserve, like, trophies or something. I know it's not a lot of effort to write a review, but it's still super-duper nice. If I spelled anything wrong or forgot someone, please just leave a comment so I know. Thanks! Kudos to "If life was a movie" and "whatIfeel", who left the most reviews. P.S. I've seriously never been to IHOP, so I don't know if everything exactly right.**


	24. Chapter 25: You've Got A Friend In Me

**A/n: I'm not really sure if you people are still reading this, but if you are, that's great. A million thanks to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 25: You've Got a Friend in Me **

Like most days, Kendall Knight was the first of his friends to wake up in the morning. Or so he thought. Kendall rubbed his eyes wearily and yawned, attempting to stand up in the tent. He stepped over a drooling Carlos and unzipped the front.

Once he stepped out, he noticed Logan and Scarlett weren't in their sleeping bags. His first instinct was to panic, but then he realized that they could've just gone into the house for some privacy. He sat down next to the fire pit and took out his phone, scanning for Logan's number in his address book. The phone rang three times before he heard Logan's voice.

"HeyKendallwhat'sup?" Kendall frowned. Whenever Logan was guilty or nervous, his words squished together and his voice got all high-pitched. It was a dead giveaway.

"Logan, where are you with Scarlett?" Kendall asked. Logan inhaled sharply from the other end.

"Uh, we kinda went for a little drive," Logan confessed. Kendall tensed, nearly dropping his phone. If Logan had been next to him at that moment, he would have back-hand slapped Logan on his head. Hard.

"Where are you now?" Kendall was genuinely trying to sound calm, but that was getting to be a little difficult. He impatiently tapped his fingers against the ground, waiting for a response.

"We're not that far away, just IHOP," Logan said. "We'll be back soon, I promise."

"Logan, what is with you?" Kendall asked. "You're usually the sensible one of our group. What if Gustavo had called for us to come in early?"

"He didn't."

"But what if he had?"

"Kendall, will you just stop scolding me? I'm old enough to handle myself, okay!" His irritation dissolved when he saw Scarlett start to stir. She didn't wake up, though. A few seconds passed and Logan was convinced that Kendall had hung up on him. He was surprised to hear his voice again.

"I'm sorry. I just…never mind. I'll see you later, man." Logan slid his phone back into his pocket, feeling a little guilty. He tried to ignore this as he shook Scarlett gently. She scrunched her nose and her eyelids lifted to reveal her cliché blue, contact-clad eyes.

"Wake up," Logan said softly. She smiled sleepily and looked up at the wall to check the time. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Shit," she muttered, "I was only gonna sleep for a little bit. Shit."

"It's fine, really," Logan insisted. He moved out of the seat so Scarlett could get out. "Kendall called me, so we're okay. No one else is awake." Scarlett blinked several times before Logan's words registered. "I think you left your contacts in, honey."

"Honey," Scarlett repeated, trying the word out. "I like that. These contacts are actually okay to wear overnight. Meredith got me different ones." Logan slapped a tip down on the table. "I wonder why no one woke us up." Logan shrugged.

"I don't really think they care," Logan laughed. "Do you want anything? Coffee?" Scarlett shook her head.

"You've done enough, Logan. Besides, Meredith says that coffee dries out your skin anyway." They exited the restaurant hand in hand. Once he buckled his seatbelt and put the key into the ignition, he turned to Scarlett. Her eyes were only half open.

"Do you always do what Meredith says?"

"Don't you always do what Gustavo says?" She didn't bother opening her eyes.

"Hell, no." Scarlett laughed and leaned back into her seat.

"I guess I should have anticipated that answer. You _are_ one of his dogs. If you don't mind my asking, was Kendall mad at us when he called?" Logan snorted.

"You heard that? Me more than you."

"Did you tell him that _I_ suggested this little trip of ours?"

"No. That wouldn't be very boyfriend-like of me." Scarlett grinned, planting a kiss on Logan's dimpled cheek.

"You're such a gentleman," Scarlett gushed. "Brett was nothing like that."

"I guess my mother raised me right." Logan slowed to a stop at the intersection and waited for the light to switch to green.

"I'm glad for that," Scarlett answered. She reached up and pulled Logan's chin towards her. Their lips connected and Scarlett felt her insides ignite when Logan's hands slipped under her shirt. She grasped Logan's shoulders as his lips moved to her neck.

Logan gnawed at Scarlett's uncovered, porcelain skin, completely forgetting he was still on the street, in Nova's car. A loud moan escaped Scarlett, causing her whole body to shudder. Logan smiled when Scarlett's cheeks flushed. A loud **HONK** caused Logan and Scarlett to separate.

"Holy shiitake mushrooms," Scarlett exclaimed, fixing her top. "That scared me!" She looked very embarrassed. Logan's smile was getting bigger as he drove away from the intersection.

"You are turned on so easily," Logan laughed, smirking. Scarlett slapped Logan's thigh and told him to shut up and drive. But the grin creeping onto her face was giving her act away.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

_We like boys, we like cars  
We like looking like we stars  
We so fly, we so far  
Leave the mothership in Mars_

_All my chicks, with your hips_  
_Make them heads flip, flip, flip_  
_Make the camera man ignore the rest and click, click_

_All, all these dirty nasty girls_  
_Give us dirty nasty looks_  
_Push me over trying to run to the spotlight_

_Got, got her hooker heels on_  
_got acrylics, 5-inch long_  
_Walkin' with the same_  
_outfit she had on last night_

_Hot mess, hot, hot mess_  
_She's a hot mess_  
_Hot mess, hot, hot mess_  
_Jackin' on my hotness_

Scarlett sang the lyrics of her new song, Hot Mess, into the recording booth microphone half-heartedly. The song had a great beat and a dance vibe about it, but the catchy song practically screamed _"I'm a slut!"_ It really didn't matter what she thought, though. She had no say in this, and everyone else seemed to enjoy it.

Yeah, baby!" James whooped from outside. He and the other members of BTR, Meredith, some members of the traveling band, and other friends, were standing behind the glass listening to the brand new track. James had given up on being mad at Scarlett and transferred all of his anger to Logan. Besides, sucking up to Scarlett would probably irritate Logan. And it did.

Logan tried not to pull out his hair as James continued to praise Scarlett inappropriately. Scarlett smiled uneasily and took off her headphones, shaking her curly, pale blond hair. It brushed her hips inaudibly. She looked to Meredith, waiting for approval or rejection.

"I liked that," Meredith said finally, looking up from her glossy nails. "You'll present that at the next concert." Sutton started clapping wildly, standing up in her chair. Jo and Camille pulled her back down together. Mrs. Knight shook her head in dismay and amusement as Katie stared up at Scarlett as if she were a million dollar bill.

"So we can use this recording studio whenever we want?" Kendall asked. The studio had been installed into the bus while they'd been staying in his house. Now they were back on the bus and their lives were back to being restless and fast-paced.

"Yes-sir-ree," Meredith answered, patting the control panel. "You don't have to wait until you're back in Cali if you have a blast of inspiration. And Scarlett, I expect you to record some new songs too, so get writing!" Scarlett gave a wimpy thumbs up from inside the booth. She twisted the doorknob and stepped out to stand next to Nova.

"I gotta go, sweetie," Nova said. "I'll be following behind the bus in my car, so call if you need me." Scarlett grinned, biting her lip to keep from giggling. Nova was totally oblivious to the fact that she and Logan had used her car for an adventure. Meredith followed her aunt out, getting into her own car.

The bus started up again, so Mrs. Knight decided to take a nap before they had to get ready for another performance. Everyone else loaded into the "room" that the girls were sharing. Scarlett curled up in her top bunk, but she didn't close the curtain so the others could see her.

"Ugh, life on the road is so boring it's tragic," Scarlett sighed. "This room is so cramped." A smile made its way onto her face as she turned to Logan. "Hey, you wanna join me up here, Logan?" Katie groaned, jabbing the buttons in her new GameGirl.

"You guys, don't do it in here," Katie pouted. Logan's cheeks instantly started to redden, but Scarlett just laughed.

"Logan's afraid of heights, so that wouldn't happen anyway," James commented, combing through his hair with a small beauty tool. "I could come up there if you want." This time, Scarlett did blush a little.

"Don't be an ass, James," Logan spat. Camille absentmindedly fidgeted with the bracelet on her wrist. It jangled in the awkward quiet, catching Logan's attention. He squinted at the small piece of jewelry, wondering why it seemed familiar to him.

"Cute bracelet, Camille," Scarlett said, trying to be friendly. "You have great taste in jewelry. I'd love to go shopping with you sometime. Can I see it for a sec?" Camille smiled smugly and nodded her head. She raised her arm up to Scarlett, who slipped the bracelet right off. "So where'd you get it?"

"Oh, I didn't actually buy it," Camille stated. "It was from one of my ex boyfriends. He's dating this other girl now, though. She's a skanky-ass whore who's probably just looking for another guy to make out with every ten seconds." Camille tried to keep her eyes on Scarlett, who was working to keep her composure. "Logan, I mean, the guy…he deserves so much better."

Scarlett's hand unclenched and the only sound in the room was Camille's bracelet dropping to the floor. Everyone was staring at Scarlett, waiting for her to make a comeback. Her face had gone pale (or paler than normal) and her large greens eyes were now pinched. She felt sick, so she hopped off of her bed and pushed past James, who was standing by the door.

The stares had been transferred to Camille. She suddenly felt that she'd gone too far. But it wasn't fair for her to be depicted as the bad guy in this tale. She _loved_ Logan, and she was fairly certain that Scarlett didn't.

"I'm sorry, Logan," Camille apologized, having the decency not to look up at his disapproving glare. "I lo—I'll go talk to her." Camille disappeared into the hall, and Carlos scratched his head.

"Was Camille talking about Steve?" he asked. "I can't figure out who the ex was." Kendall rolled his eyes and Jo slapped her palm against her forehead. Katie had barely heard anything due to the earbuds she'd put in.

Camille saw the strip of light at the bottom of the bathroom door, and it was a dead giveaway that Scarlett was in there. Camille knocked on the door gently, unsure of what to say.

"Scarlett, can I talk to you?" Camille asked. "It's Camille." Inside, Scarlett raised an eyebrow. She was surprised that it hadn't been Logan that had come and comfort her first. Or maybe James. Basically, anyone _but _Camille.

"So you can call me a ho again? Yeah, no thanks," Scarlett sneered. "I've had a larger-than-normal share of criticism in my life. I don't need any shit from you." Camille pulled on her curls, debating on whether to give up or keep badgering Scarlett. She couldn't bear seeing Logan's upset face again…

"I actually called you a "skanky-ass whore", but whatever," Camille muttered. She just barely heard Scarlett let out a little giggle.

"Yeah, 'cause that's _so_ much better than calling someone a ho," Scarlett laughed. After a few seconds, the doorknob clicked and the door swung open. Scarlett was sitting on the counter where the sink was. If she'd been crying, it wasn't apparent. She looked just fine, honestly. Camille was surprised when Scarlett pulled her into a friendly, sincere embrace. When Scarlett pulled back, Camille's mouth was hanging open.

"I know you still have a few feelings for Logan," Scarlett explained, speaking softly. "I'm sorry if you feel like I stole him or something. But he broke up with you. You have to accept that you aren't his anymore." Camille sniffled and wiped under her left eye.

"It's hard, Scarlett," Camille whined. "He was my first love, I think. He was the only person who accepted me for me and even kinda liked my craziness. I feel more like you're wasting him. You don't love him." Scarlett brows knitted together, but the voice inside her told her to let that little comment slide. It sounded oddly like her mother.

"Love is a fire. But whether it's gonna warm your heart or burn your house down, you can never tell," Scarlett said. "I don't want my house to burn down." Tears started to stream down Scarlett's face. "I don't want to do something stupid like taking a chance on letting that happen." Camille shyly pressed the taller girl against her.

"You can't be scared," Camille insisted, feeling a little more confident. "You have to take the risk of getting your heart broken. It may hurt like hell, but you get over it. And then it happens again 'cause you can't live without it." Scarlett smiled grimly and grabbed a tissue.

"We sound like a couple of Hallmark cards," Scarlett giggled. She blew her nose and tossed the used tissue paper into the garbage. "I hate crying. It's so gross. And so is love. But I won't forget what you said. And I'm gonna find you a new boyfriend, I promise." Scarlett opened the door again and Carlos, Sutton, James, Jo, Kendall, and Logan fell into the bathroom. Scarlett jumped away instinctively.

"Did you guys hear all that?" Camille asked.

"It's hard to listen in on a conversation when someone keeps whisper-yelling 'I can't hear what they're saying! Can you hear what they're saying?'" Logan complained. Carlos looked down at the ground, figuring that Logan had to be talking about him.

"Well, I think it's best that you didn't," Scarlett said. Her face was flushed and happy. "This was a true girl to girl, cliché movie ending, lovey-dovey chat that Camille and I are going to keep a secret forever and ever. Right, Cami?" Scarlett held her arm out. Camille hooked her own through it.

"Right, Scar." With that, they marched away, leaving the others wondering what the hell had happened in the bathroom.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"I really don't think it was fair of Kelly to make us study the "Rules of Dating When You're an Uber-Famous Celebrity in Hollywood That People Envy and Swoon Over" while everyone else got to go shopping," Scarlett pouted, scanning over the list Meredith and Gustavo had typed up. "They could've at least shortened the title."

Scarlett hopped onto the seat next to Logan, who could barely pay attention to the list. His eyes were for his girlfriend and only his girlfriend. She blew her long, wispy bangs and they flew up into the air. She continued to try to move her hair out of her face until Logan reached over and stopped her hand. Scarlett looked up at him with a confused smile.

"Leave it. I like it like that," Logan said softly. Scarlett desperately tried not to blush as she continued trying to fix her hair.

"I have to be able to see, Logan," Scalett giggled. Logan tucked the lock behind her ear and hauled her into his lap.

"How about we skip the reading and do something else?" Logan asked. Before she could respond, he tilted Scarlett chin up and kissed her. The gentle gesture became lustful quickly. Suddenly, Logan was on top of Scarlett. He hungrily kissed the same place on her collarbone until it turned to a dark red bruise. Scarlet, to be exact. His fingers dove under the flimsy fabric of Scarlett's Beatles T-shirt, practically tearing it off. The top half off of Scarlett's body was only covered by a plaid green and blue bra. Her chest slowly rose and fell as she breathed. She playfully poked her fingers through the belt loops of Logan's jeans and tugged them down his hips.

Logan's lips went to her neck, one of Scarlett's weakness spots. Scarlett bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from moaning, even though no one would hear her anyway. Logan liked how it was kind of like a game, seeing who would be dominant. He had a feeling he was winning. His hands flew to the straps of her bra, bringing them down her vampire-pale shoulders. Scarlett unexpectedly stiffened, jerking away at Logan's touch. Logan gulped. What had he done wrong?

"Did I do something…?" Scarlett shook her head, getting back into her shirt. She gave Logan what she thought was a reassuring smile. After she put her hair back into it's low ponytail, she picked up the printouts Kelly had given them.

"I just think we should start on this, that's all," Scarlett lied. Her hands shook as she handed Logan the other sheet. It felt like Scarlett wasn't telling him everything. Wasn't she the one who had been complaining about reading these in the first place?

They both went over a few of the rules (almost everyone of them was ridiculous), but it was easy to zone out. Eventually, they gave up and talked about other stuff.

"Are you excited for New York?" Logan asked. Scarlett smiled dreamily as she thought about her home state. They'd be there in just a few days.

"Do you even have to ask?" Scarlett countered. "It's going to be friggin' amazing! I'll take you to Ellis Island and Central Park and we can finally be a couple in public." Scarlett's smile faltered. Her next words were so quiet, Logan wouldn't have heard them if he had been moving. "What if…what if they don't like us?"

"Who?" Even though Logan was pretty damn smart, he was slow to catch up with Scarlett.

"Everyone," Scarlett replied angrily. "What if they don't like me and you as a couple? Gustavo and Meredith aren't gonna care about that because it'll get them buttloads of publicity, but what if our fans turn on us?" Scarlett eyes were clouded with worry. Logan reached over and hugged her.

"If they're true fans, they won't," Logan stated, "And even if they do, it won't change how I feel about you." And he meant that.

"Thanks," Scarlett said. She smiled her winning smile and it reminded Logan that he was a very lucky guy.

"Are you planning to pay your dad a visit?" Logan asked. Scarlett pulled on her earlobe uncomfortably.

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you about that. My dad, well, he's not in New York anymore. He's kind of…missing."

**A/n: The ending was kind of sucky, but I couldn't come up with a better way to end this chapter. Why do you think Scarlett insisted on getting back to work? Do you guys like Scarlett and Camille as buddies? Will Scarlett's dad stay MIA? Will James make up with Logan? REVIEW!**

**Music: Hot Mess by Natalia Kills**


	25. Chapter 26: New York Minute Part One

**A/N: How you doin'? I'm in New York over break in the most amazing coffeehouse right now. Since I'm here, I decided to update the story about our favorite NY-er, Scarlett Browning. I can tell why she loves it here so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 26: New York Minute**

There was something about Central Park that made people feel happy. Maybe it was the Angels of Bethesda fountain that burbled happily in the sunlight. Maybe it was the way you could feel inner peace there even with all the people. Perhaps it was the idea of being a part of such a beautiful scene. For Scarlett right then, it was being able to watch her boyfriend and the rest of his band perform. Scarlett couldn't help but smile again when Logan started singing Nothing Even Matters. She'd never seen anyone look so joyful when they looked at her.

"I love this," Jo whispered, holding her "I Heart Kendall" sign high in the air. She, Katie, Camille, Sutton, and Scarlett were all sitting in the back row of Central Park's new outdoor amphitheater, watching BTR perform.

"I know, right?" Scarlett was thankful that they weren't in their cramped tour bus and a little ashamed of being thankful that Kelly, Gustavo, or any of the adults weren't around.

Scarlett peered over at where Camille was sitting to flash her a kind smile, but Camille was too focused on someone to notice. There was a lustful, hungry look in her amber eyes. Scarlett followed her gaze to Logan and narrowed her eyes. Even though Scarlett and Camille were now a little closer, that didn't prevent Camille from eye-humping her boyfriend.

Jo could sense the familiar tension between Camille and Scarlett. She wanted to do something, but she was always worrying about saying something wrong and ending up with one of the girls instead of both. Sutton was the only one who could relate to her, maybe even Katie.

The boys finished up their set and were ushered away by their sumo-wrestler sized bodyguard, Freight Train. The audience was held back by a few other guards and a metal fence. The girls scurried away, trying to remain unnoticed. They got back into the tour bus, reuniting with the rest of their friends.

"You guys were great." Scarlett wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him passionately. Logan wasn't the biggest fan of PDA, but he didn't mind it now. After a few seconds, a pillow was thrown at his backside.

"Get a room!" Kendall joked, sinking into the nostalgia-inducing, orange Palm Woods couch that they'd had shipped to the bus.

"Shut up," Logan laughed. He tugged on one of Scarlett's long curls and it sprung gracefully back into place, like in a shampoo commercial. "What's next?" Carlos grabbed a laptop from the table next to him and scanned the schedule Kelly had sent them.

"Jo and Sutton have a fan event in almost four hours," Carlos read. "At the same time, we have a radio interview. At night, we start shooting the All About Tonight music video." Sutton squealed and clapped her hands. Jo clasped her hand over her mouth, trying not to giggle at her.

"So we've got four free hours?" Camille asked. Carlos nodded, grinning cheerfully. Camille turned to the girls with an idea blooming in her mind. "We should go shopping! I've always wanted to visit Barney's." She looked at Scarlett with pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"Actually, I just wanted to walk through the park with Logan," Scarlett stated, trying to be firm. "You know, alone. With_ my_ boyfriend." Scarlett watched Camille as she picked at the hem of her tank top uncomfortably. "I promise to take everyone on an official tour of my favorite places here tomorrow, 'kay?"

Everyone murmured various responses. No one looked too upset. Logan opened one of the windows on the tour bus wall and leaned out. "Hey, Freight Train. Can me and Scarlett head to the park?" The bodyguard's shoulders rose as he sighed, turning to Logan. After what felt like an eternity, he told Logan to make sure that both of them wore hoodies and sunglasses before going out.

Soon, the couple was walking through a garden, hand in hand. They were content with the silence between them, but when they reached a spot that was completely unpopulated, Logan broke it.

"When are you going to your house?" he asked, settling on a bench next to Scarlett. Ever since Scarlett had broke and told him the whole story, he'd been nothing but supportive. He was still in the midst of tracking him down, but Scarlett was convinced that he wouldn't find her father. In the back of her, a little thought kept nagging her: _Maybe I don't want to find him._

"On our last day in New York," Scarlett confessed. "I don't really want to go with my aunt, but at the same time, I don't want to be there alone." She was strong, but going back to the house where her mother had died would be difficult. Logan's arms were suddenly around her, and she felt less alone in her situation.

"I'll come with you." Scarlett was surprised by his words. She shouldn't have been, though. Logan was one of the best boyfriends she'd ever had. Logan felt like the luckiest guy on the face of the Earth. Scarlett was special and she'd chosen him over everyone. He lifted up her chin and frowned. "You look tired, babe."

"Yeah, I haven't gotten any sleep at all this week. I can't stop thinking about stuff when I'm supposed to be asleep. Plus the shitty insomnia." Logan smiled and fiddled with one of the drawstrings on Scarlett's jacket.

"Does any of the stuff you think about have to do with me?" Logan asked shyly. Scarlett laughed, throwing her head back.

"A majority of it has to do with you," she admitted. "Let's just say it's not all rated G." Logan's whole face and neck and even the tips of his ears turned an adorable shade of pink. Scarlett loved how easy it was to fluster him. Without thinking it through, she pulled on his arm and told him that she wanted to take him somewhere.

Scarlett led them to a small clearing surrounded by brush. It was hidden from the outside, so Logan wondered how she'd found the place. Scarlett laid flat against the soft, freshly cut grass and Logan followed in suit. They both stripped off their jackets and shades, finally feeling safe.

"This is where I used to go when I wanted to be by myself," Scarlett said, smiling. "I didn't necessarily have to be sad. I just liked the simplicity and quiet. I could watch the birds fly by and be able to hear myself think. My mom showed me this place when I was really little, but we never told a soul about it, not even dad. We wrote a bunch of songs here together. I feel the strongest connection to her when I'm here." Scarlett wasn't sure why she was telling Logan this. A sour feeling boiled in her stomach and Scarlett said no more.

Logan didn't know what to say, so he just squeezed her a little tighter. Scarlett was touched by the gesture. She flipped over to face him. Logan commented on how he loved her eyes for the millionth time, but she still blushed bashfully. Logan brushed her blond tresses back with a trembling hand and put the other on her back. He could feel the bump of her spine through her Henley. He slowly leaned in to her, cocking his head just a tad. Scarlett quickly closed the gap.

When Logan pulled away, he gazed into Scarlett's emerald eyes and felt three little words trying to push their way up his throat and out of his mouth. He gulped nervously, as if he were trying to swallow his statement.

"Scarlett… I know we haven't known each other for too long, but I feel like we've been through so much together. Like we've been friends for our whole lives. You mean a lot to me," Logan said. Scarlett mouth went dry. She knew where this was going.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Logan continued, "I lo—"

"Please don't," Scarlett interrupted. "Logan, don't tell me that you love me or anything like that. I'm already obsessed with you as it is, and I can't let this go any further. I just can't risk the heartbreak." She tried hard to keep her voice steady.

"Scarlett, I wasn't planning on doing any heartbreaking," Logan snapped, frowning. Where had this come from? "What would make you think that?"

"Don't you get it? It's a vicious little cycle, Logan," Scarlett replied. She didn't notice her voice was rising. "You fall in love, and then you fall out of it. I don't want that to happen to me again! I let my heart win before and Brett ended up cheating on me." Scarlett watched Logan stand up and his slender frame towered over her.

"For the last time, I'm not Brett! Why do you keep comparing me to him? I bet we're nothing alike!" Logan shouted. At this point, he didn't care if anyone heard him. "I hate to say it, but _you're_ the heartbreaker. You keep pushing people away when things start getting serious." Logan was shaking with the pure rage pumping through his veins.

Scarlett stood up and pushed her pointer finger into Logan's chest. Her face was flushed and she could feel an intense heat behind her eyes, the way she always felt when she was about to cry. But she wasn't going to give Logan that satisfaction.

"You take that back, Logan Mitchell!" Scarlett retorted, jabbing his chest. "I'm just giving you the truth." In a quieter voice, she sheepishly added, "I didn't mean to lead you on." Logan roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and gripped them so tightly that Scarlett couldn't hold in a cry. When he let go, she sniffled and rubbed her arms. Logan didn't look sorry. He grabbed his jackets and sunglasses. Then he looked up at Scarlett again and she saw his normally soft cocoa eyes were blazing dangerously.

"You're always complaining about your petty little problems and act like you're the center of the universe. No wonder Brett cheated on you!" Logan was breathing hard and his face was flushed. "You're nothing but a dumb blonde," Logan spat. Scarlett's chin wobbled as she watched as Logan clawed his way through the trees and bushes. When he finally disappeared, the floodgates burst open and Scarlett's tears began to fall.

**A/N: I figured you guys deserved more than one update, so the next chapter will be up on Monday. Sayonara!**


	26. Chapter 27: New York Minute Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 27: New York Minute Part 2**

"So you guys have been on this tour for almost the entire summer," said Castro, the host of a popular radio show in New York.

Castro looked at all four members of Big Time Rush and Scarlett from across the table he was sitting at. "What's been your favorite part?"

Kendall took the opportunity to answer first, leaning closer to the fancy microphone. "I've liked all of it, but we took an extended detour in Minnesota…"

Scarlett rubbed her temples and pasted a smile on her face even though there weren't any cameras on. Meredith would've insisted. She wanted to turn around see Logan's expression, but she was afraid she'd be met with a glare. She dug her fingernails into the sides of her skull again, trying harder to block out the noise in her head.

Logan's eyes were fixed on the smug grin on Scarlett's face. How the hell could she smile? Was she happy about their fight? He groaned inwardly and threw his head back.

Why couldn't he get his mind off of her? Logan thought of how Scarlett had interrupted the confession of his love for her; the scene was on repeat in his brain. What had Scarlett expected? They couldn't just go on forever without saying "I love you".

"Logan?" Logan shook his head up and found that everyone was staring at him. He blushed and put his hand on the back of his neck. Castro's eyebrows were raised expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what did I miss?" Logan asked sheepishly. A few staff members laughed softly, while Carlos smiled and told him that he'd been asked a question.

"Yeah, I asked if you were still going out with Camille Roberts," Castro repeated. He just looked curious, but for some reason, Logan found the question really rude.

"No. She's not," Logan said with a snippy voice, "We broke up before we started the tour." He shoved his fists into his pockets and focused on his lap for the rest of the interview.

The questions stopped after a few minutes, and then they played a few games on the air. Lastly, Scarlett and Kendall performed an acoustic version of High Maintenance.

After that, Jo, Camille, and Sutton were picked up and everyone boarded the bus again and while the driver drove them to the set of Scarlett's music video, they decided to watch a movie to pass the time. Nova ditched her car and joined everyone on the bus, suggesting they watch Crazy, Stupid, Love.

No one minded when Nova made comments on Ryan Gosling's hotness or Emma Stone's foxy red hair or even when she hogged the popcorn. Scarlett just put up with her aunt's antics like she always did.

When the movie ended, everyone was ushered to the set of the music video, where makeup and wardrobe was done. The first few scenes were being shot in a warehouse that was designed to look like a basement decorated for a house party.

"So how do want your hair to look?" a stylist asked Jo.

"I don't really care what you do," Jo said, handing off authority to the woman dressed like Katy Perry. "Knock yourself out." The stylist, who clearly wasn't used to the superiority, smiled slowly. She grabbed a bottle of blue hair dye and Jo almost jumped out of her seat.

"No dyes!" Jo hollered, shaking her head. The stylist pouted and put down the tube. Jo turned over to the girl sitting next to her, who was looking dejectedly at her reflection in the mirror. "I cannot wait for the limo scene. What about you?"

Scarlett barely reacted to Jo, as if she hadn't heard her. She was staring at the mirror, twisting a lock of her curly, unnaturally white-blond hair around and around. "Sure." Jo looked over at Sutton questioningly. She shrugged.

"What's up with her?" Camille whispered.

"I have no idea."

The girls met up with the guys out front and to their surprise, Griffin was there, along with his devil of a daughter, Mercedes. Scarlett inhaled sharply when she laid eyes on her, feeling herself pale. Griffin was smiling proudly, standing next to Gustavo and Mercedes.

"Look who's going to be in the music video!" Meredith exclaimed. She clapped her hands like she'd just won an amazing prize. "Hey, Scarlett, would you mind taking her to wardrobe?" Meredith was idiotically oblivious to Scarlett and Mercedes' history.

"Follow me," Scarlett instructed, walking several paces in front of her ex-friend. Each time Mercedes attempted to catch up, Scarlett sped up.

As one of the assistants fitted Mercedes, she said, "So I heard someone's got a new beau." She waggled her eyebrows and Scarlett just rolled her eyes. The assistant couldn't hear either of them; she had her earbuds in.

"Your dad told you?" Mercedes nodded triumphantly. She liked being first to know about everything. "Well, breaking news: we broke up." Mercedes looked sympathetic, but Scarlett knew the girl better than she knew herself: Mercedes wasn't sincere.

"When did it happen?" Mercedes asked, pretending not to be interested.

"Recently." Scarlett didn't want Mercedes to know every little thing about her private life. "It's not your business. Why do you care?" Mercedes smiled wickedly, like she had wanted Scarlett to ask that very question.

"I think I might go after him." Scarlett almost choked on her saliva when she heard this. The assistant had ditched them when Mercedes got into her outfit, so no one could stop Scarlett from what she wanted to do to Mercedes.

Instead of punching her, Scarlett stood up and faced Mercedes. She was taller than Scarlett by several inches, but Scarlett knew she was intimidating. "Don't. You. Dare. Besides, you have a boyfriend. Did you forget about Brett?" Mercedes met Scarlett's gaze, getting on her tip-toes.

"We broke up. Besides, what are you going to do to stop me?" Mercedes brushed Scarlett's shoulder as she walked away, intentionally knocking Scarlett off balance. At the doorway, Mercedes turned around to face Scarlett. "I'm a lot smarter than you think, Scarlett."

Meredith poked her head in through the doorway and smiled. It strained the skin around her eyes and mouth. Scarlett had never been so happy to see her. "You guys ready to start shooting? Your dance scene is first." Scarlett nodded, getting ahead of both of them.

"Yeah." Under her breath, she muttered, "Let's get this over with."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

Scarlett danced furiously, temporarily blinded by the fog and the lights for the music video. She was dressed in a dark sequined bodysuit, like the backup dancers. Meredith shouted at her for the hundredth time to look a little more "sexy" when she danced as opposed to moving like a depressed robot.

The music in the background was starting to get to Scarlett, and she couldn't stop looking at Mercedes trying to get cozy with Logan on the couch. Both Jo and Camille were trying to get her away, still out of the loop about the breakup.

One of the dancers suddenly took her arm, which was what she was supposed to do, but Scarlett blanked and tried to pull her arm away. Without thinking, she rammed her fist towards the girl's face and it collided with her left eye. The dancer screeched in pain and shoved Scarlett backwards.

Scarlett's arms pinwheeled and she stumbled back, tripping over a stray wire. She landed on the corner of her knee and hissed. Stars formed in her vision, but she didn't cry. It would ruin her makeup and Meredith would chew her out again.

"Are you okay?" Scarlett was surprised when she looked up and saw Carlos try to help her up.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Carlos," Scarlett said, flashing him a grateful smile, despite the pain in her knee. She limped over to the dancer she'd injured and cringed. A dark ring was forming around her eye.

"God, I'm so sorry," Scarlett apologized, taking in the awful shiner. "I don't know what just came over me." The dancer put one palm over her eye and Scarlett led her over to a bench.

Meredith yelled out at the cameramen to stop filming. Then her heels clacked over to Scarlett. Her hands were on her hips and her face was red, which meant she was super angry.

"Scarlett, get yourself together," she whispered harshly. "I'm giving you a five minute break. And Ashley, get some ice on that." Ashley nodded and left her spot on the bench.

Scarlett darted backstage and locked herself in the bathroom. She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She couldn't decide whether to throw up or burst into tears. Instead, she grabbed a towel and doused it in water, filling up the sink. Then she wrapped it around her knee and sniffled, wondering what else could go wrong today.

Her mind raced, but her body was worn down with exhaustion. She felt like her heart rate had slowed down to eleven. There was a knock at the door and Scarlett told the person to go away.

"It's me," a voice called from behind the door. Scarlett recognized the voice immediately. She reluctantly opened the door and her aunt walked in. Her normally optimistic eyes looked disappointed and sad. For a few minutes, she didn't say anything.

"I regret letting you go through with this," Nova stated. She looked Scarlett from head to toe and shook her head.

"Um, you didn't really have a choice with the music video, auntie," Scarlett pointed out. It was true; Meredith would have gone on with it even if Nova disagreed.

"Not that," Nova said, tucking a strand of hair behind Scarlett's ear, "This whole career choice. You're too young to be exposing yourself like this. I can see that all of the stress that's being put on you is affecting you negatively." She put her hands on Scarlett's face. "Is your knee okay?" She pointed to the towel.

"Only a little. No need for special attention." Scarlett had a history of minor knee injuries in the past because of the lack of cartilage there. A lot of Meredith's choreography had caused that.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" Nova asked.

"Me and Logan broke up," Scarlett blurted. "Or, I guess I kind of dumped him. I was falling too quickly for him and I don't want to get hurt again." Nova frowned.

"Why would Logan, of all people, hurt you?" Nova asked, almost laughing. "The boy is a sweetheart. Unlike that Brett fellow. Oh! That's why you're scared, isn't it?" Scarlett nodded, but then she told her something else she hadn't told Logan:

"It's not just him, auntie," Scarlett whispered. "Everyone I love ends up leaving. Mom died and it felt like a part of me died, too. Then dad stopped contacting me and that part of my life is gone. I guess I just assumed that the same thing would happen with Logan. I lost my faith in love a long time ago, and now, I don't even believe in it." She and Nova were quiet for a few moments.

"I haven't left you," Nova pointed out, "And I'm not going to. I promise. Now, I'm going to go get you a glass of water, Scarlett. You look parched." She stood up and walked out, closing the door behind her. Shortly after, there was another knock at the door. Scarlett opened the door, expecting Nova with her water. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Logan.

Logan opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. He'd planned a few words in his head, but when he saw Scarlett's face, they all dissolved into thin air. Scarlett looked terrible, which was exactly how he felt.

"Are you okay?" Logan finally asked. His mouth felt dry, like it was full of cotton. Scarlett almost laughed; she'd probably been asked that same question ten times that day.

"I'm a little sore; I feel like a quarterback after the Super Bowl," Scarlett said quietly, staring at her fingers. She cracked the tiniest smile. "I wouldn't mind taking a bath in a giant tub of ice right now." Logan still looked frozen in fear, albeit Scarlett's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Say something else," Scarlett pleaded, her voice quivering.

Logan didn't utter a word. His hand went straight to her face and his thumb stroked the soft skin of Scarlett's cheek. Scarlett was too tired to object. She felt his arms go around her and she realized how much she'd been craving his contact. He smelled like the usual: clean, like Woolite and Irish Spring soap.

"Scarlett, I'm so sorry about everything I said," Logan apologized, sounding genuinely regretful. "I thought you'd just dated me to break up with me, like everyone said and it made me so angry to find out that they were right. But they're still not; you're just afraid, and I understand. But you have to let me in because when you fall, I promise I'll catch you." He paused and tilted Scarlett's chin up. "I'm sorry I called you a dumb blonde. That was out of line."

"Hey, I guess it's true, right?" Scarlett said, smiling a smile with no humor in it. "I was stupid enough to take this dumb job in the first place. Maybe if I hadn't, I wouldn't be one of the most hated celebrities ever. Maybe my dad would still love me. But I was young; I didn't know any better." Her nose touched Logan's softly.

"That's not true," Logan protested, "You're one of the smartest people I've ever met. Not smarter than me, but…"

"Jackass!" Scarlett giggled, smacking Logan's forearm. He laughed and the laugh reached his eyes, making them crinkle around the edges. He leaned in for a kiss and their lips met silently. Scarlett smiled into the kiss because Logan tasted like cinnamon, like the time when she'd first kissed him on the tour bus.

Logan pressed Scarlett against the wall and she felt like she was being crushed, and she didn't mind the feeling. She liked the feeling of being smaller than him, and his body enveloping hers, and the feel of his mouth hot against her lips.

When they parted, Logan's soulful brown eyes looked into hers. Scarlett was suddenly very aware of how his cheekbones slanted under them. It was very attractive.

"If you hadn't gotten this job, I never would've met you," Logan said. There was something about the way he said that made Scarlett feel happy again. So happy that she said the three words she'd promised herself she'd never say again:

"I love you."

Scarlett's hand went over her mouth immediately and Logan's eyes widened.

"Scarlett, you don't have to say that—"

"I want to," Scarlett confirmed, nodding her head. She felt confident. "I mean it. I know I'm only sixteen, but I think I would know what love feels like." And then she realized what she'd had with Brett hadn't been true love. It was just her first experience. It was special, but it didn't mean anything compared to now.

"I love you, too." Logan kissed Scarlett on the forehead, moving her bangs out of place. "Should we get back to the music video? We get to shoot the limo scene next, and I know it's gonna be really fun. Even if Mercedes is with us." Scarlett nodded and kissed Logan one more time.

**A/N: I plan to end this around thirty chapters, maybe less. I'm sorry about all the spelling mistakes; I don't particularly enjoy going through my work when I finish it. You may be thinking that everything is perfect, but you better be ready for a lot more drama. Mercedes is going to stir up some more trouble before the story ends.**


	27. Chapter 28: Before He Cheats

**A/N: Hey, Chandler Bing. I saw you reviewed my story without logging in and I just wanted to say thanks for the review. To answer your questions, Scarlett's dad will not be appearing for a while and Scarlett will eventually get her own image, 'cause she's just that awesome. **

**There may or may not be a sequel…that's all I'll say. And lastly, there will be several more bumps in the road, 'cause this a drama and that's how they roll. Ah-dore the username, BTW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 28: Before He Cheats**

Scarlett strode back into the set with Logan's hand in her own, hidden behind her back, feeling a lot better. For some unknown reason, she felt a little ashamed, like she had overreacted to the situation. Scarlett rolled her eyes at Meredith, who was still barking orders at everyone. But she was still her boss, so she was letting it slide.

Everyone was led outside where a bunch of lights lit up the road. There was a sleek black limousine waiting out there, connected to loads of camera equipment up in front. Logan helped Scarlett inside the car because it was slightly crowded, plus he was a gentleman. Everyone on set knew they were together, so they didn't have to hide anything.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you smile all night, Scar," Jo commented jokingly. "What's gotten into you?" Mercedes looked curious and suspicious, too, wondering how Scarlett could be happy all of a sudden, especially being right next to Logan.

"Um…we have to tell you guys something," Scarlett said, fingering at one of her earrings. "Me and Logan actually—"

"Broke up?" Camille finished with eyebrows raised. Scarlett was shocked by this. She looked at Logan; his face was red with embarrassment.

"Did you tell her?" Scarlett asked, smiling slightly at Logan's face.

"I had to tell someone! She's the only other one here that I've been in a serious relationship with." Mercedes raised her hand, requesting to speak.

"Scarlett told _me_," she pointed out. Scarlett smiled sheepishly.

"Guess that makes us even," Logan said good-naturedly.

"What's this about a break up?" Kendall asked, looking alarmed. Carlos, Sutton, and Jo wore similar expressions. James seemed indifferent to all of this; he really didn't care.

"Nothing," Logan lied, "I mean, it's over so it doesn't matter anymore. We just got into a little fight. No big deal." Scarlett nodded her head in agreement. After a long awkward pause, Jo cleared her throat.

"So who here is super tired?" she asked, yawning for effect. Everyone nodded and murmured agreements except for Scarlett and Logan, who smiled at each other knowingly.

"We're not!" they said in sing-song voices. Kendall leaned into Jo and whispered, "Couples," rolling his eyes. Jo giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. A set worker came over and announced that shooting would start in five seconds. He quickly instructed the group to just try to look like they were having fun. The music started playing and the car began to move.

Scarlett lip-synced the words to "All About Tonight" as she danced next to Sutton in her seat. She ripped open the sunroof and poked her head through with Carlos. They threw their hands over there heads and danced.

"Great, great! That's good," a cameraman shouted. He was crouched on a platform attached to the front of the limo with a giant camera.

Sets changed, people moved, and eventually, filming stopped around five A.M. When everyone got back to the bus, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Freight Train were in the kitchen area eating super-sized muffins. Kendall collapsed on the couch as soon as he saw it.

"If you kids are hungry, there are more muffins in the mini-fridge," Mrs. Knight said, watching as Katie picked the sugar granules off of her pastry and popped them between her lips. "Katie, is it too much to ask that you eat the muffin whole?"

Katie frowned, but stopped playing with her muffin. She looked behind her to see that Carlos had practically pounced on the mini-fridge, obviously eager to get his hands on the muffins first. "Dude, they're not going anywhere."

Jo sat down next to Katie, in the process of taking the wrapper off of her muffin. "Is anyone else worried that Kendall might be dead?" Everyone's heads turned towards the orange couch. Kendall was laying face down in a cushion.

"I'm gonna go check," Sutton announced. She jumped off of her stool, sending her short, neon orange hair flying. When she was close enough, she pulled Kendall up by the ear, holding him in mid-air.

"You dead?" she asked. Kendall's eyes were closed.

"I wish," he muttered. Sutton dropped him and he landed face-first into the couch again. Sutton skipped away and retired to her stool. Camille, who was sitting on one side of Logan, looked over at Scarlett. She wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you gonna take a muffin?" she asked, raising a single eyebrow. Scarlett was a bit of a mystery to her.

"Oh, no thanks," Scarlett replied, turning pink. "Whenever I do a music video, Meredith puts me on this thing called the 'Fruit Loops and Bubblegum' diet, so I can't eat anything that gigantic. I'll just grab an apple." Before Scarlett could reach the refrigerator, Logan pulled her back by the waist.

"But you look fine," he protested, "Better than fine." Scarlett smiled and kissed him.

"Tell that to my boss," she said, breaking away from him. She took a bite out of her apple and winced at the sourness. "You guys are lucky to have Gustavo." James snorted.

"That's definitely the first time I've heard that one," he said. All of the guys agreed, including Kendall, who muttered into the couch.

"It's true!" Scarlett insisted, "He's very talented." Under her breath, she added, "And he doesn't make you do stupid things."

Just then, Nova unlocked the front door of the bus and stepped in. She was lugging a large, metallic boho purse in her arms. She shifted it to her shoulder before shutting the door behind her.

Nova squeezed Scarlett with one arm before collapsing in a stool. "Hello, everyone! When are we leaving for Coney Island?" Scarlett made a show of turning extra slowly and gave her aunt a _'get-real' _look.

"Have you noticed that it's five A.M?" she asked, slightly amused by her aunt's suggestion. Aunt Nova was definitely who she got her quirkiness from.

"Yes," Nova replied, "We'll be the first people there! We haven't been there in such a long time, Scar. I figured you'd be excited." Scarlett shrugged her shoulders. Coney Island was a place she and her mom had visited several times a week. It felt wrong to go without her.

Camille put down her muffin to join the discussion. "I think it would be pretty fun. We all need a break anyway. You can just lay in the sand and tan, you know." Scarlett shook her head, groaning dramatically.

"I'll get sunburned, I know it," Scarlett said. Everyone looked to her pleadingly. She rolled her eyes and fell back onto the couch Kendall was on. "Fine…I guess the rides will be cool." Camille hugged her around the neck, but Scarlett pushed her away before she could do any damage.

"Hey, can I drive?" Nova asked excitedly. Scarlett's eyes widened with panic.

"NO!" Nova was known for driving like a crazy person on a sugar high who just happened to have escaped from a mental hospital, so that was definitely a no-go.

Freight Train stood up, brushing crumbs from his vest. "I guess I should be the one getting behind the wheel. I _am_ the bus driver." Scarlett shot him a telepathic thank-you with her eyes. He nodded back to her, smiling a little.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

The bus docked at the beach about an hour later. The sun was high in the sky despite how early it was. The whole day was going miraculously so far…until Mercedes reappeared. Scarlett had been almost positive that she was gone from their lives for at least the rest of the day: obviously, she was wrong.

Mercedes rolled up in the car her daddy had bought her—predictably, a Mercedes—right next to the bus, almost giving the vehicle a dent. She gracefully exited her car, clad in an oversized pair of Gucci shades and a large straw sunhat.

"What up, what up, what up?" she laughed, nearly tripping over a small beachgoer. This was the girl that had threatened to steal Scarlett's boyfriend not too long before. Scarlett groaned inwardly before putting on a happy face and hugging Mercedes. Sutton had to pry Scarlett off so she didn't choke her to death.

"Um, if you guys don't mind, me and Jo are gonna head off alone," Kendall announced, holding his girlfriend around the waist. "We haven't got to hang out by ourselves since the tour started so…"

"Oh no, go right ahead!" Camille urged, "Go have some fun!" Kendall thanked Camille and followed Jo down the beach. Logan, who had been pretty quiet during the ride up, finally spoke up.

"So what are we doing first?" he asked. Carlos suggested the snack shack, intent on getting some corn dogs.

Sutton was amazed by Carlos' appetite. "We ate less than an hour ago, Carlos!" She patted his bare stomach playfully. "Are you bottomless?"

"You should see him at home," James commented, teasing his friend. "He's never _not_ eating." Sutton giggled, slapping a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh.

"Do you guys wanna do something besides comment on Carlos' eating habits?" Mercedes snapped, looking at her nails. Everyone instantly shut up and reluctantly looked to Griffin's daughter.

"What do _you_ wanna do, Mercedes?" Camille sighed. She hadn't planned on being bossed around by a spoiled teenager all day. "Not that it's your choice…"

Mercedes ignored Camille, stepping right in front of her. "We should all get some warm cinnamon buns and then try to work on our tans. Then maybe we can rent a boat and go sailing or paddle-boating."

"That actually sounds fun," Logan said incredulously. Mercedes glared at him.

"And why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm on board with Mercedes' idea," Camille interrupted. James, Sutton, and Carlos agreed. Just then, Mrs. Knight and Katie stepped out of the bus dressed in their swimwear. Mrs. Knight was armed with suntan lotion. Scarlett voluntarily took a few bottles from her. James and Carlos cowered behind Katie in fear.

"She's gonna make you wear it," Katie stated, "You can run, but you can't hide." Logan rolled his eyes at them and rubbed the lotion on his bare arms. He knew better than to let himself get sunburned.

"Doesn't anyone wanna go on rides with us?" Nova motioned to herself and her niece, who planned on going on a bunch of rollercoasters. Scarlett looked at Logan expectantly.

"Oh, I'm actually—"

"Afraid of heights," Camille finished, proud for remembering something about Logan that Scarlett had forgotten. "He's gotta stay on the ground."

Scarlett huffed, slapping herself for forgetting that important piece of info. Logan had going to spend the day with Camille and not her. She didn't like being so possessive, but they needed some alone time.

"We can just meet up with you guys later," Scarlett said coolly, trying to stay calm. "In fact, Mrs. Knight and Nova can stay here in the sun and I'll just take Katie along with me." Nova looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" she asked, thinking she should go with her niece.

"It's fine, really," Scarlett snapped. Then she smiled. "I'll see you later, Logan." She wanted to kiss him badly, but they were in public and the music video hadn't been released yet. "Come on, Katie. We'll meet up with them later."

"You're gonna wish you guys came!" Katie shouted at the others, laughing. A small smile spread across Scarlett's face. _Good girl._

Mercedes tried to isolate herself and Logan, but Camille kept trying to butt in. Mercedes quickly said paddle-boating should come first; they were two to a boat, so she could finally be alone with him.

"Logan's my partner!" Camille declared, jumping into the boat he had approached. Mercedes stomped an angry foot in the sand.

"I wanted to ride Logan! I mean, with Logan…" Logan frowned, wondering what was going on. He was completely oblivious. Mercedes little slip had made it pretty obvious.

"Come on, Mercedes," Sutton urged quickly, "Just ride with me. We barely know each other." Mercedes gave in and joined the strange neon haired girl in a paddle boat.

Logan, being the gentleman he was, helped Camille into her seat and then settled in next to her. He put his feet on the pedals and started paddling.

"Logan, what is it you like about Scarlett?" Camille asked innocently. Logan had the feeling he was going to get some questions from Camille. He gave her a look and started attempting to jump out of the boat.

"No, wait! Seriously, I'm just curious," Camille exclaimed, grabbing him by his bicep. Camille unwillingly let go of Logan's strong arm when he sat back down. She realized how much she missed holding him.

"I like her because she's…interesting," Logan said vaguely. Camille's eyebrows knitted together and she crossed her arms.

"I'm interesting!" Camille retorted, and then quickly covered her mouth. Logan laughed despite himself.

"Comparing you two isn't going to do anything," Logan advised, "You guys are two different kinds of interesting." Camille looked down at her feet pedaling with Logan's. Even their feet looked perfect together.

"I just don't understand why we didn't work out," Camille countered. "I mean, who were you to say we were through? This back and forth, on and off thing is what we do. You can't deny that you didn't like any of that tension." Camille stared at Logan, who was now blushing for no reason.

"Maybe I did like it," Logan said quietly. He felt his face go pale as he said the words, but it was true. "But that's not how a traditional couple works. They get along most of the time and we didn't." Logan felt very paranoid now, speaking about this. It was dangerous.

"We're not a traditional couple," Camille said in a tight voice. "We're special. And honestly, when I look at you and Scarlett, I see something, but it's not as good as what we had." Camille looked around her and saw they were hidden from any eavesdroppers. Good. That way no one could see what she was about to do.

Camille leaned into Logan and he leaned away, but she pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his forcefully. The kiss was hard and filled with too much to describe. The emotions that raced through both of their bodies were similar. Logan grabbed at Camille's waist and brought his hands down her hips. Something that was not him seemed to be taking over.

Logan needed oxygen, and his eyes shot open and his brain flipped on, apparently having fallen asleep.

"No!" Logan was so surprised by what they'd done; he jumped away from Camille, accidentally tipping over the paddle boat. He felt himself slip under and let the water engulf him for a second. For only that second, things were fine. Then he surfaced.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled, partly out of anger and partly from surprise. "We can't…do those things! That's just…No!"

"You kissed me back," Camille said, not focusing on any other aspect. "If you really loved your girlfriend, you wouldn't have done that. I'm not going to tell anyone about…this, but I want you to think about who you want more: Me or Scarlett?" Camille seemed mad, but Logan felt she had no right to be. She was the one that had caused him to betray his girlfriend. He felt confused and sick.

Camille was swimming back to the dock with the paddle boat floating behind her, ready to just fake that nothing had happened. Logan didn't know if he could do that. He dove under the water again and stayed down there until he couldn't breathe anymore. He came up, breathing hard and flailing slightly. When his heart rate went down, he followed Camille back with his head down, ashamed of his behavior.

As he met up with the rest of his friends, the reality of what he'd done really began to sink in. What Camille had said was absolutely true. He would've broken off the kiss if he was truly dedicated to Scarlett. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he decide what he wanted?

"You okay, Logan?" Carlos asked. He waved a hand in front of Logan's face until he looked up and met Carlos' gaze. "You were zoning out for a second." Logan turned away from Carlos, peering up at Camille. Her eyes were locked on him; it seemed like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Logan replied, "But I think I need to go sit down for a minute. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Logan didn't wait for a reply. His feet had begun to move before his brain had even caught up. He wasn't even sure where he was going. He bumped and shoved many people as he raced down the beach. Images blurred as angry, hot tears started to fill his eyes. When his legs gave out he came to a stop at a small, empty, run-down shack. His back slid down the wall, creaking under his weight.

Logan breathed hard and swiped at the tears staining his cheeks. What was he supposed to do? He bit on the inside of his thumb, a bad habit of his. When Logan finally came to his senses, he went to talk to the only person he could talk to about this.

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Can you meet me in the tour bus? I need to talk to you," Logan blurted. The person on the other end could hear the urgency in his tone.

"I'll be there soon." Logan breathed a sigh of relief and put his hands on his knees. He was on the orange couch in the bus and he saw the doorknob turn slowly.

A tiny foot stepped in, followed by a leg, and then, her whole body was on the bus. She took in Logan's desperate appearance and ran a hand through her hair.

"What happened?" Katie asked, sitting down next to him. She crossed her legs and tucked them underneath her.

Logan didn't speak immediately. He touched his lips softly. He could still taste Camille on them. The worst thing was he didn't really mind.

"I did a bad thing," Logan whispered. Despite what the tabloids said about him, Logan didn't feel like the 'smart one' right then. "I did a really bad thing." Katie frowned as Logan looked down at his lap and raked his nails through his hair.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," Katie scolded. She tore his hands away from his scalp and kept them by his sides.

"Maybe the pain will knock some sense into me," Logan muttered, buying his face in a pillow.

"Seriously, what happened?" Katie repeated, rubbing Logan's back. There was nothing weird about Logan coming to her for advice. She was like the sister he never had and even though Logan was smart, Katie was smarter.

"I kissed Camille," Logan confessed. "I feel so bad, but it felt so good." Katie looked horrified. She snatched his pillow and started beating him with it. Logan shielded himself from the blows by crossing his arms in front of his body.

"Stop! You're supposed to help me!" Katie rolled her eyes, but she lowered her weapon.

Katie shook her head. "How could you cheat on Scarlett? I thought you were over Camille."

"I don't know…I hadn't known I still had some feelings left for Camille until she kissed me." Logan paused for Katie to speak.

Katie chose her words carefully. "I think that maybe when you took off for the tour, you never officially ended things with Camille. You still had leftover business with someone else when you started a relationship with Scarlett."

Logan shoved his fists deep into the pockets of his basketball shorts. "Are you saying that I should break up with Scarlett?"

"I can't really make that choice for you," Katie replied silently. "Just think about it for a while, okay? But you still have to tell Scarlett that you cheated on her." Logan covered his face with his hands.

"She already has so many problems she has to deal with. This could push her off the edge." Katie's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"What problems? Scarlett's life is amazing!" Katie exclaimed. At first glance, it seemed that way, but stepping into her shoes would be a nightmare.

"It's a long story," Logan sighed. "Thanks for helping me, Katie…If you don't mind my asking, who do you think is better for me: Scarlett or Camille?" Katie tugged on her rubber bracelet as she debated.

It was a long time before Katie finally answered Logan's question. She'd put her feelings for each girl aside and tried to think of how they were paired with Logan. "Before I answer, I want to know what you and Scarlett's fight was about." Logan promptly began to bite the inside of his thumb again.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, okay? Nothing leaves this room." Logan sat up before going on. "Scarlett was in a sucky relationship before this one. The guy she was with cheated on her and she'd really fell for him. She wanted to end things with us before it got really serious, or else she'd be left with a broken heart for the second time."

"So then she did?" Katie guessed. Logan nodded grimly.

"She really doesn't know how to be in a relationship because of that guy," he continued.

"People who don't know how to be relationships shouldn't be in them," Katie said quietly.

"I guess you're right."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"It feels good to take a hot shower after days of cold water," Camille stated, covering her brown locks in a towel turban. "The bathroom is gorgeous. I never thought I'd ever say that, but it is." Jo laughed, a cute tinkling noise, similar to the noise from the glass chandelier above the girls' bed.

Kelly had somehow gotten Griffin to get the group a couple of suites in the Plaza. Yeah, you read that right. Scarlett felt like a grown-up Eloise as she spun around in her silk robe.

"I'm going to take the next shower, just so everyone knows," Sutton declared, grabbing a handful of clothes. She pushed open the door to the bathroom and disappeared in a cloud of steam.

Jo collapsed on the one thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and sighed in content. "Yeah, this is the life. Is anyone else relieved that Mercedes is staying with her dad?" Camille grunted a response that sounded like "yes", currently in the process of brushing her teeth before going to bed.

"Definitely," Scarlett responded, settling next to Jo. The bed seemed like it went on for miles. Only one was needed for all three of the girls. "I can't take any more of that chick."

_And I can't take any more of you_, Camille thought, spitting into the sparkling sink. Camille couldn't believe Scarlett thought she and her were friends. The day when Scarlett had forgiven her meant nothing to Camille. She'd been acting the entire time. People were so gullible at times. Scarlett was crazy to think that Camille would be getting over Logan anytime soon.

"Well, I have to go shoot some scenes for the music video with Logan," Scarlett announced. Scarlett and Logan got to do some single scenes together in the Plaza, including the kiss. It excited Scarlett to think they were getting closer to going viral. On the tour's last day in New York, Kelly had a giant party planned, where they'd get the remaining shots for the video. Then it would be released.

"Do you think we could come along?" Jo asked. Camille inaudibly moaned. She didn't want to be around when Logan and Scarlett, especially when she and Logan had done that very thing earlier.

"Uh, it'd probably be okay with Kelly," Scarlett decided. "But we gotta go now, so get on your feet." Jo zipped up her navy hoodie and tucked her hair back. She glanced over at Camille.

"Are you coming, Camille?" Camille shook her head and let out a fake yawn.

"I'm actually really tired," Camille lied, "I'm gonna hit the hay, if y'all don't mind." She sat down on the bed, trying to look as sincere as possible. Scarlett just shrugged.

"Okay, but you're missing out," Scarlett teased. She dropped her robe and revealed a backless black dress that went down to her toes with a slit up one side. Jo let out a low, appreciative whistle.

"Not bad, Browning," Jo commented. Then she turned her attention back to Camille. "Tell Sutton where we are when she comes out. Good night." After that, she and Scarlett took a staircase down to the floor where they were shooting.

Meredith was standing with Gustavo in the middle of a giant, theater-like room, talking about something. Scarlett lifted her dress up and ran towards them, Jo trailing behind.

"Finally!" Gustavo grumbled. "Every single person got here before you, even Carlos, and he's Carlos." At that moment, Carlos—who had come to observe—was doing the running man up on the stage, and not very well. Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"Well, that was just bad timing," Kelly said, watching Carlos. When he stopped, she looked over to Scarlett and smiled. "Great job of getting your makeup done, by the way. Your dress looks nice on you." Scarlett smiled and tugged on one of the skinny straps of her dress. It was more swanky than slutty, which she was grateful for.

"So where's Logan?" she asked. Scarlett wondered if she sounded clingy. She'd never had to worry about that before. It was weird. "I mean, we've gotta start soon. We've only got this place for, like, an hour or two."

"He's over there," Meredith responded, holding what looked like an oversized iPad. "You go sit over there with him, where the yellow mark is. I'll tell you what to do when we start rolling." Scarlett weaved through the aisles in the theaters and sat down in the red velvet-covered chair next to Logan's. He smiled that little crooked smile that Scarlett now loved so much.

"Hey," he greeted, "You look nice." Scarlett wondered how he could even see what she was wearing. It was pretty dark in the theater.

"I bet you do, too," Scarlett offered, "Although I can't see you that well, so it's debatable."

Logan was glad for the darkness. It hid the shame he was feeling anytime Scarlett even looked at him. "So the Plaza, huh?" Scarlett squealed and her eyes gleamed.

"I know, right?" Scarlett agreed. "I grew up watching and reading Eloise. It feels even better to experience it in real life." Just then, blinding lights flicked on above them. They both responded to this the same way.

"Oh, my eyes!" they yelled in unison. Scarlett placed her hand over her eyes, giggling with Logan. Meredith huffed from where she was standing.

"You guys, be serious," she scolded. "Now, just start talking to each other." When Logan asked what they should talk about, Meredith scowled and lines formed on her face. "Just keep us entertained. We won't be filming what you say, just your mouths moving. Chop, chop!" Scarlett shrugged.

"Uh…do you wanna do something later? We could sneak out for a bite or just sit in the park for a while," Scarlett suggested. She heard Meredith from behind her, instructing her to be more flirtatious. She flipped her hair back and batted her eyelashes seductively. Logan tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"I'm actually really tired," Logan fibbed, "I need to just lay down with my eyes closed for a few hours." Scarlett made a cute pouty face, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wow, Camille said the exact same thing. Exhaustion must be contagious." Logan's stomach turned at the sound of Camille's

Meredith told Logan to make it look like he was whispering in Scarlett's ear. After that, their eyes had to meet and they both would slowly lean into each other.

"Make it sexy!" Meredith whispered. Logan awkwardly cupped Scarlett's face in his hands and pushed his lips onto hers. It was hard and uncomfortable. Every time he looked into her eyes, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

The kiss required several takes. It looked as bad on camera as it felt. When they finally got the perfect kiss, over an hour had passed. Meredith, Gustavo, and Kelly looked worn out. After a few more flubs, Meredith finally cut shooting short.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow and the day after. We'll be heading to a fountain early in the morning tomorrow to do our 'Friends' tribute scene." In the video, Big Time Rush, Scarlett, and the other girls would act out the classic fountain shoot from the theme song of the show Friends. On that day after, or their last day in New York, they'd have an incredible wrap party, where the video would premiere.

"Well, good night, I guess," Scarlett said. She had wanted to get a good-bye kiss but Logan seemed to be in a hurry to get away from her. Did she do something wrong?

Scarlett walked back to the hotel room with Jo in silence. When Jo was unlocking the door, Scarlett leaned against the wall and looked up at Jo. "Jo? Do you think Logan seemed a little distant today?" Jo seemed surprised by her question.

"Just a little," she admitted, "He was probably just ready to jump into bed, like me. I bet he'll be fine tomorrow." When Scarlett still looked unconvinced, Jo added, "You didn't do anything to upset him, Scar. Relax."

Scarlett smiled at Jo, trying to absorb some of her optimism. She was probably right. Maybe being half of a couple was getting to her.

Inside their hotel room, it was pitch black in every corner except for the area that their window ignited with light. Jo and Scarlett stripped and got into their pajamas. Then they groped their way into bed.

Even after exchanging good nights, Scarlett laid awake, sprawled out in the middle of the mattress like always. In another room, Logan was doing the same, facing away from the guys on the bed he shared with them.

Maybe his problems would disappear the next day and his true love would be apparent to him.

"Kendall, are you awake?" Logan asked, turning over. Kendall's eyes fluttered open slowly and he squinted at his friend through the darkness. Kendall was shirtless, which was better than how he usually slept: commando.

"What's up, buddy?" Kendall whispered over James' soft snores. He watched as Logan sat up quietly on one of the pillows.

"Hypothetically, if you were in a situation in which you cheated on one girl with another, but you like them both a lot," Logan began, "…how would you choose who to be with?" Kendall made a suspicious face, but he was too tuckered out to ask anything.

"I guess I'd pick the one I cheated with," Kendall chose sleepily. Logan was a bit taken aback by his answer.

"Really? Why?" Logan asked. He knew he sounded like he really needed his answer, but he couldn't help it. He was desperate.

Kendall pulled the sheets of the bed closer to his bare body. "Because I wouldn't have cheated on the other girl if I really wanted her." Logan raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Kendall's logic. He'd never thought about it like that.

"Huh. Thanks, I guess."

"'Night, dude."

**A/N: This is probably going to be the only story I focus on until I finish it, so I apologize from the bottom of my heart if anyone's been waiting for me to update another story. I seriously hate waiting for updates. It SUCKS! This aside, did you like the chapter? Any suggestions? Leave comments!**


	28. Chapter 29: Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

**A/N: Aloha, y'all! Did anyone watch the Big Time Rush Tour special? I thought it was cool to see what goes on behind the scenes. I might use some stuff from it for the story. Anyway, on to the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 29: Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire**

Around seven A.M. the next morning, there was a knock at the girls' room door. Scarlett groaned and buried her head in her pillow. Just the slightest noise woke her up. None of the other girls opened their eyes. Just her. Scarlett shook the bed in an attempt to get the sleep out of their systems.

"Someone get the door…" she muttered before slipping under again. A few seconds later, the same pair of knuckles rapped at the door, waking Scarlett all over again. "Some get the door!" Jo turned over and rubbed her pert little nose, but she was still asleep. Sutton and Camille made no movements at all.

"The door! The door! SOMEONE GET THE DOOR!" Scarlett yelled. Just then, the phone on the nightstand began to ring. Scarlett angrily picked it up and growled, "What?"

She heard a familiar chuckle on the other end. It was part sarcastic, part playful, and all parts sexy. "Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…or maybe fell off of that bed." Scarlett's cheeks turned red and she bit on the end of her pinky nervously.

"Sorry about that…Wait. Are you the person outside the door?" Scarlett stood up and tip-toed to the other side of the bedroom. She pressed her cheek against the cool wood of the door and stared out the peephole. Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James were all standing outside the door, fully dressed and ready to go. They had a cart of food in front of them.

Scarlett realized she was staring at Logan, but then she remembered she was looking out a peephole. It wasn't like he could see her.

"I can see you," Logan teased, coming closer to the door. Scarlett stumbled back and blushed once again. "Can you open the door for us?"

Scarlett replied yes and slammed the phone down on the receiver. She quickly splashed some water onto her face, finger-combed her hair, and flickered the lights on and off. Camille, Jo, and Sutton stretched out in the bed, their eyes fluttering open.

"Might wanna get up," Scarlett advised, "The boys are here." The girls immediately shot up and hastily checked their reflections in the mirror in front of the bed. Scarlett twisted the doorknob.

James led everyone into the room, pushing the breakfast cart in front of him. Logan smiled confidently at Scarlett, but it faltered when he noticed Camille in the corner. She looked like she was in pain.

"Oh, you guys brought us breakfast," Jo gushed, "How sweet!" She shared a lip-lock with Kendall before grabbing a glazed donut with cherry filling. Sutton poked around the cart, looking for something healthy. Camille grabbed a soggy looking bagel and chewed silently.

Logan felt so guilty as he stared at her, but when he turned to look at Scarlett, he felt even worse. He wondered if James had felt anything like that when he had kissed Camille.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Scarlett asked, unwrapping a frosted strudel. She immediately put it down afterwards, remembering her diet. She settled for a couple Fruit Loops and a glass of water.

"How could you forget? We have a concert at Madison Square Garden," Logan replied. "We're totally sold out. You guys have to hurry up and eat, because we have to be there as soon as possible for rehearsal. It's gonna take all day." Scarlett slapped her palm against her forehead. How _could_ she forget?

"I haven't been to the Garden in a while," Scarlett said in a distant voice, "It's such a magical place." Scarlett walked over to the window and pushed the curtains to the side. She grinned at what she saw. Their view from the Plaza was freakin' terrific. She pushed the glass slider to the side and stuck her head out. "What up, New York?"

A bunch of people on the sidewalk looked up and cheered. A few tourists widened their eyes and took their disposable cameras out of their fanny packs, snapping pictures like crazy. Scarlett posed, sticking out her hip and blowing a kiss. Her roommates and the members of Big Time Rush crowded around her and said hello to the crowd. Their cheers turned to screams of excitement.

Scarlett closed the windows after the applause settled. "I probably shouldn't have done that. They're all gonna be racing up into the Plaza any second now, but oh well." Then she ordered the boys to leave the room so they could get ready. It wasn't long before all of the girls had finished grooming.

Sutton blow-dried her hair and attempted to put on a tank top at the same time. Scarlett hopped around the room trying to fit into her gold Nike high-tops. Camille was applying and reapplying her glittery mauve lip gloss. Jo managed to get everyone out of the suite and they met with Big Time Rush and Freight Train the lobby.

In order to avoid all of the fans outside, they had to leave through the back way. A limo was waiting outside for them. The drive didn't take too long, despite the several red lights. People in New York tended to drive pretty maniacally, so you got to places quickly. Logan was first to get out of the car, holding his stomach.

"I feel like I just hopped off the Cyclone," Logan groaned, referring to the famous roller coaster.

"Aw, poor baby," Scarlett joked. Camille rolled her eyes in annoyance. James took notice, watching Camille and Logan exchanging looks. What was that about?

Scarlett marveled at the size of the arena, suddenly feeling a strong urge to run several laps around it. The area was calm in the morning. Not many people were around; the place looked stellar at night. Scarlett was so mesmerized; Freight Train practically had to drag her away.

Security guards surrounded the teenagers, protecting them from tourists and crazy fans outside. Scarlett felt herself being mashed against James' chest. She backed away an inch and looked up at him. He was looking away, clearly distracted.

"Are you okay?" Scarlett asked, touching his arm gently. James away quickly, like he'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Um, yeah," James replied, touching his hair. "I'm good." He could've he'd seen Logan whispering something into Camille's ear. It was no big deal, but James was feeling awfully suspicious. Maybe he was overreacting.

The guards dispersed and they were suddenly inside the arena. The seats looked like they went on for miles. Gustavo was up on stage with the band, the stage manager, Kelly, and Meredith. They all looked up when they heard someone come in.

Gustavo registered that it was just the teenagers and he went back to frowning. "You're late. Get your butts up here." When the teens didn't react quickly enough, Gustavo added, "NOW!" They all scrambled up to where Gustavo was standing. He was wearing sunglasses even though he was indoors and the lights were dimmed.

Kelly told Camille, Jo, and Sutton to sit down in the front seats since they were merely observers. Jo was delighted; she could steal as many glances at Kendall as she wanted. Camille, however, wasn't as grateful. All she got to watch was Scarlett flirt with Logan and him halfheartedly back.

"Okay, the band's instruments are ready. The tracks are all set…" Kelly was reading off of her clipboard, figuring out what to do next. "Gustavo, Meredith, do you guys wanna start with BTR or Scarlett? I figured since Scarlett is opening…"

"Yeah, we'll start with her," Meredith agreed. She led Scarlett backstage and she had to change into her stage garb in under a minute.

Dress rehearsal was a lot less tense than the actual concert. During the show, they would get even less time to change, along with make up artists attempting to freshen you up after each song, _and _you had to do your quick-change strip behind a curtain without giving the crowd a little more than they'd bargained for.

A stage hand adjusted her headset and Scarlett raced onto the stage. Kelly slammed her thumb down on her stopwatch button and took down the time. "That was terrific. Fifty-three seconds." Scarlett gave a thumbs up and then stepped on the yellow tape, which cued a stage hand to play the first track.

Scarlett moved her body to the steady beat of the song she had to rehearse about seven times the day before. In some parts, she had to incorporate props into the dance, making everything more difficult. Backups circled around her, confusing the heck out of Scarlett. She sang in the Britney-like fashion she'd been instructed to do ever since she'd started her career.

The staircase leading to the stage lit up in flashing neon green, cueing Scarlett to walk down them and wave her hand into the crowd. When her heel hit the first stair, Scarlett slipped and found herself tumbling down. Jo jumped over the railing that separated the stage from the crowd and squatted next to Scarlett.

"What happened?" she whispered, lending an arm. Scarlett shrugged, standing in her spiked stilettos.

"The stairs are super slippery," she laughed dryly. "This is gonna be a long day." Jo smiled sympathetically. Meredith sighed and told the stage manager to stop the song.

"Just skip her and cut to BTR," Gustavo said, saving Scarlett from being yelled at. "Hopefully, they won't suck as badly as they usually do." Big Time Rush's _Big Night_ started to blare and fog covered the stage. Four figures started rising up from the trapdoor in the middle of the stage and Sutton screamed like a fangirl, giving the rehearsal a real-ish affect.

Scarlett snatched a water bottle from the stage hand held it out for her and gulped greedily. He raised an eyebrow at her and than retired to his position backstage.

Scarlett sat down next to the girls and watched her boyfriend thrust his hips forward. It was amusing, yet sexy.

"You alright?" Camille asked, pretending to be concerned.

Scarlett nodded and smiled. "Yeah, just super thirsty. I felt kind of woozy up there, but it was probably just the pressure of being at the Garden."

Sutton put her hand on Scarlett's knee and squeezed. "You sounded amazing. _Fabulous _is one of my favorite songs." She suddenly jumped up and yelled, "I love you, Carlos!", imitating a preteen girl. She quickly turned her attention back to Scarlett.

"Thanks for saying that," Scarlett shouted. The music was beginning to drown everything out. "You guys are lucky. You get to sit down and watch a free show while we dance, sing, and exercise our guts out."

Jo shook her head in disagreement. "You should come to one of our fan conventions. It's crazier than Comic-Con!" Scarlett laughed and glanced at the stage again. Logan had just started his solo before the chorus:

'_Cause I'm feeling down, down, down  
I need a pick me up  
Round, round, round  
I wanna spin it up  
Loud, loud, loud  
DJ take me away_

Scarlett sang along, trying to get Logan's attention, but his eyes were on something to the left of her. She looked down the row on the left side, where Sutton and Camille were. Sutton was inspecting a button on her teal cashmere sweater, but Camille's eyes were the ones Logan was meeting.

Scarlett bit on her lip and sat back in her seat as the song came to an end. Maybe they'd just been gazing at each other for that second, but it still made Scarlett feel sick.

She was relieved when Kelly called her up to do one more song before BTR finished their set. She leapt on the stage again and ambushed Logan, grabbing him roughly by the collar and rammed her lips against Logan's. Camille eyes enlarged and then narrowed at Scarlett. About eight seconds later, she pulled away from Logan.

"I take it you liked the performance," Logan said breathlessly. Gustavo rolled his eyes from behind his shades and put his hands on his hips.

"Scarlett, kiss your dog on your own time," he complained.

"Oh, I will," Scarlett countered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. _That'll teach her to check out my boyfriend, _she thought. Camille continued to glower at her, but Scarlett was oblivious to all of the tension. "Logan, can I talk to you backstage?" Logan could feel Camille watching him, waiting for his next move.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll be there in a second." Scarlett turned on her heels and went backstage to her dressing room to grab her next change of clothes. The guys also went backstage to grab some water. Jo and Camille followed.

Jo congratulated Kendall with a hug and kiss. They were the freaking poster couple. Camille wished somehow that one day, she and Logan could be like that again. When she thought no one was looking, she grabbed Logan and dragged him away, behind the veil of never-ending curtains.

"What the hell was that?" Camille whisper-yelled, slapping Logan on the cheek. His hand instinctively went to the stinging pink skin. He couldn't deny it: he _actually _missed that.

"What do you mean? We're not together! Not right now…" Logan retorted. Camille pulled her hair in frustration.

"Will we ever be together? Are you with Scarlett? What's with all these mixed signals you keep sending?" Logan wasn't exactly sure how to answer. "Do you wanna be with me?"

Logan took a deep, shaky breath. "I think," he paused, "I think I wanna be with you. I just keep feeling like we left ends untied and I shouldn't have just decided to move on. This tour just got in the way…" Camille wrapped her arms around his neck and muffled her squeal into his stage wear leather jacket.

"I'm really sorry I've been so bitchy for the last…well, since I arrived on the tour." Camille smiled up at Logan's beautiful eyes. "I've just been jealous of Scarlett. You seemed like you loved her more than you ever loved me. And let's face it: she's gorgeous." Logan smiled weakly, running a hand through her smooth brown curls.

"Scarlett's special to me, but she's too much to take care of," Logan admitted, barely believing what he was saying. "And now, anytime I'm with her, I feel like somehow, I'm cheating on you."

He breathed in and smelled Camille's fruity shampoo. He suddenly liked it a lot more than Scarlett's Chanel No. 5. "I can't kiss you until I end things with Scarlett, so we might have to put this relationship on hold for a while. She's gonna be on tour with us till the end of the summer." Camille frowned, but she understood.

"At least summer's almost over," Camille murmured. "But I'm still not prettier than Scarlett." Logan smiled and shook his head.

"Scarlett is a sex symbol, and I'm a mega-nerd," Logan laughed. What he'd said wasn't quite true—Scarlett was super smart and surprisingly un-slutty—but he wasn't thinking about that. "We could not be more different. I don't care how pretty you are. I feel safer with you. I can touch you without freaking the hell out." And he could picture her naked without passing out.

Camille heard heels clacking on the linoleum and jumped away from Logan. He told her to hide and tried to act normal. Mercedes Griffin emerged from behind a curtain and spotted Logan.

"Hi…" she greeted. This time, she didn't try to flirt. In fact, she seemed completely turned off. "Do you know where Scarlett is? I just got here with Kendall's family and Scar's aunt, and I wanted to say hi." Logan observed Mercedes closely. She looked innocent, like she hadn't seen anything. They were in the clear.

"She's up in that hall in her dressing room." Logan pointed up a staircase that led to another corridor. "Tell her I'll talk to her later." Mercedes didn't say thank you. She simply clacked away towards the light.

Mercedes looked around the vestibule, seeing doors with different signs on them. One said: BTR Tour—Musicians. Another read, "BTR Tour—Stage Manager". When Mercedes spotted the one with her friend's name on it and knocked. Not even a second later, the door burst open and Scarlett stood with the biggest grin on her face.

The grin immediately dropped when she saw it was Mercedes. "Oh. It's you. I thought you were Logan." Mercedes pushed her way in without waiting for an invitation. She sat down on the director-style chair and dropped her purse next to her feet.

"He said he'd talk to you later," Mercedes stated. "BTW, are you guys still together?" Scarlett pulled on a pair of leopard-print short shorts and threaded a hot pink belt through the loops.

"Yeah," Scarlett replied. "We don't break up every day, you know. We love each other, not like you and Brett." Scarlett realized she was being snarky, but didn't Mercedes deserve that?

"Me and Brett broke up because he still isn't over you!" Mercedes retorted. "It's not my fault you weren't through puberty at thirteen." Scarlett's fingers curled into fists.

Instead of making a comeback, Scarlett went back to changing. She poked her head through a crop top and zipped up the front. It was tight and constricting. Then she put her on shrunken beige cargo jacket, making sure the nail heads on the shoulders didn't get tangled in her long blond locks.

"Scarlett, I only asked you that question because I saw Camille and Logan hugging in the hallway," Mercedes said, interrupting the silence. "They were talking to each other, but I couldn't hear anything." Scarlett looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red and her eyes were pinched.

She whirled around and stomped up to Mercedes in her stacked heels. "You think I actually believe the shit you tell me? You're a two-timing bitch! You stole one of my boyfriends and now you're just trying to get your hands on another. You're just trying to get me to break up with him so you can date him."

Mercedes' cherry-glossed mouth fell open and she angrily gripped the arms of her chair until she heard a crack. "I know I've done wrong, Scarlett, but I'm telling you the truth! And it's not like I stole your boyfriend's because I'm heartless. I just want guys like the ones you date: good, caring people. But I swear I won't hit on Logan again."

"I'm sorry, but I still think that you're despicable," Scarlett said, refusing to believe. "You lie, Mercedes. A lot. Even your dad knows you're full of shit!" Just then, Scarlett's dressing room door creaked open and a scared looking stage hand poked his head in.

"You're on in thirty seconds," he said, quivering slightly. He then raced away as swiftly as he'd come. Scarlett followed him out and slammed the door in Mercedes' face.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

Everyone was overjoyed when lunchtime rolled around. Scarlett was fairly sure she could fill a pitcher with the amount of sweat that had accumulated on her from rehearsal. She and the guys re-showered and changed into everyday clothes and then left to meet everyone else at ABC Kitchen. Freight Train protected them from being harassed by nosy paparazzi.

"This place is nice," Carlos commented. He sniffed at the air and smiled dreamily. "It smells even better." A waiter speedwalked towards the group and directed them to their table. Nova, Mrs. Knight, Katie and Camille were already seated.

When the waiter saw that they were satisfied, he marched away. "Where are Jo and Sutton?" Kendall asked, taking a seat next to his sister. While Mrs. Knight explained that they were both at DVD signings, Camille fixed her eyes on Logan. He was wearing a navy blue polo shirt. His arm muscles were big enough to slightly strain the fabric.

Camille observed his hair, which was slicked with gel and slightly limp from his shower. Her eyes moved down to his face and marveled at his cute dimples and perfectly shaped nose. He was so freaking cute! Camille stared at his full pink lips. She wanted to kiss them so badly…

"What're you looking at?" James asked, sounding almost irritated. Camille promptly averted her gaze.

"I was, eh…," Camille stalled. She desperately looked for something distracting. Her eyes lit up when she spotted something. "I was trying to figure out if that guy is Tom Cruise." Mrs. Knight dropped her fork and shot up immediately.

"Where? Where is he?" she asked, turning her head fitfully. Katie covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

"She kind of has an obsession for Mr. Mission: Impossible," Kendall explained. His mother was now hiding behind a potted plant, trying to catch a glimpse of her crush. "We should stop her, right?"

"Yup," everyone at the table said in unison.

"But we're not going to, right?"

"Nope." Kendall laughed just as a small, young waitress came around to take their orders. She scribbled down their choices on a fancy notepad as they said them and then told everyone she'd be back in a jiffy.

Sutton grabbed a breadstick from the basket in the center of the table and tore it in half, giving a foot of French bread to Scarlett. "These things are literally longer than my arm," Sutton commented incredulously. Scarlett passed her baguette to Camille, who was sitting on the other side of Logan.

"I can't eat this, remember?" Scarlett whined. Camille put the bread back into the basket when no one was looking. "There are way too many calories for Meredith to handle." Scarlett glanced at her Rolex for a moment and looked towards the windows. A mob of paps were still outside, snapping pictures every other second. "I hate how those guys are everywhere."

Logan turned his attention towards the windows and cringed. Paparazzi made him slightly paranoid.

"So where'd Mercedes go?" Camille asked curiously. "I saw her at rehearsal."

"We were having issues, so her dad took picked her up. She was just talking a bunch of nonsense about me and Logan." Logan almost choked on his saliva. His eyes bugged out as he coughed into his fist.

"What nonsense?" Logan demanded, attempting to sound casual. Scarlett looked up, a little surprised that he even cared.

"Oh, she was just trying to sabotage our relationship," Scarlett said in a low voice, "She told me she saw Camille and you hugging and talking backstage, but of course she was lying."

"Obvie," Sutton added encouragingly. James, suddenly attentive, studied both Camille and Logan closely. Camille was calmly taking a sip from her glass of sparkling juice. She seemed innocent. Logan, however, kept biting at his thumb while his eyes darted everywhere but Scarlett.

The waitress approached their table and set down a bunch of plates filled with scalding hot food. She managed to balance everything on her handy little platter. She asked if anyone need anything else, but everyone was fine.

Mrs. Knight trekked back to the table empty-handed. "It wasn't him," she simply said. Then she glared at Camille. "Thanks for getting me all worked up for nothing." She stabbed her pasta violently with a fork. Camille frowned, a bit offended.

Kendall touched her shoulder. "Don't take it personally." Scarlett bit at a steamed carrot and scrunched up her face. Instead of eating her "food", she took out her phone and turned it sideways, typing touch-screen style.

Logan felt a vibration in his back pocket and shifted to remove his cell. He punched a button and Scarlett's name was displayed. He pressed to read and his hands under the table.

**U wanna do something later? I kind of had some stuff planned**

Logan typed a response quickly, quietly, and clumsily. Scarlett got it instantly (through the magic of wireless communication!) and Logan watched her eyes scan over his reply. He saw her face light up and felt his stomach turn. She wouldn't be too happy when he gave her the bad news on their date.

**Ok. We'll sneak away as soon as we can :)**

Scarlett seemed pleased with this and began to write him again, but Nova lifted her hand to reveal her bejeweled phone.

"No texting at the table," her aunt scolded, placing the cell flat on the table. But Scarlett couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: I know y'all are probably totes hating on Logie right now, but he's blinded by his love for Camille. I know that some of you who are into Lomille will fall in love with this couple all over again in the next chapters. The story's almost over, so send in your questions! What happens next? Who ends up with who?**

**B-t-dubbs, I didn't read over this when I finished, so there are probably, like, a billion mistakes. Sorry 'bout that!**


	29. Chapter 30: Stringing Me Along

**A/N: Howdy! Like I keep saying, the story will end soon, so I need everyone's feedback because I'm still not completely sure how I'm going to close this. After this story, I'm going to work more on my other fics and a possible sequel. So again, thanks so much for your positive feedback and constructive criticism. Y'all are too nice! Luv ya bunches :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 30: Stringing Me Along**

Gustavo wanted everyone to get in a little more practice before the big show, but Jennifer Knight and Nova insisted that the kids had been working to hard and had to relax. They wouldn't be as likely to mess up. Gustavo surrendered and let everyone have a few hours to themselves. Nova and Mrs. Knight high-fived, having already known women are always right.

Mrs. Knight decided to take Katie to a new movie she'd been "literally dying" to see. Nova decided to go get in touch with her NY roots. Kendall and Jo were going to a small old arcade place Scarlett had pointed out before. Carlos, James, and Sutton were going to explore the Plaza. That left Camille, Logan, and Scarlett.

Scarlett was with Camille in the girls' hotel room, threading a red ribbon through her curls in front of the mirror. Camille watched Scarlett start to tie a knot in the ribbon, smile vaguely, and then shake her head and pull the hair tie out again. She was obviously thinking about Logan.

Scarlett pulled at the strap of her dress and smoothed it out for the millionth time. She was clad in a Union Jack-print dress that hung off one of her shoulders. It was belted with a gold braided band and it halted a couple inches above her knees. It was partly hidden under Logan's cardigan. It was way oversized on Scarlett's tiny frame, but she was in love with it. It smelled like him and it felt like he was holding her when she wore it.

"So when are you going to go on that date?" Camille sighed, fixing a strap on her denim Sweetheart Blue dress. Logan loved it on her.

"In a few minutes," Scarlett replied absentmindedly. Camille huffed and crossed her arms; Scarlett had said the exact same phrase ten minutes before. That meant Camille had exactly ten minutes to flirt with Logan. She stood up and announced she was going to see what Sutton was doing. Scarlett barely registered that Camille had even left the suite.

Camille tiptoed down the hall towards BTR's suite and knocked on the door softly. After some shuffling, the door opened to reveal Logan. His lips curved into a smile when he saw Camille and then peeked down the hall. The coast was clear.

"Come on in," he whispered, opening the door a few more inches. Camille crept into the room and closed the door behind her. Then she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. His hands were secured on her hips. Camille wasted no time; she went straight for the lips she'd been not-so-secretly eying all day. Their mouths fit together perfectly, like it was meant to be.

Camille backed into a bed accidentally, letting out a squeal as she landed on the comforter. Logan fell right on top of her, smiling goofily. She sat up and arched her neck as Logan planted kisses all over it. She slipped her fingers underneath Logan's button-up shirt and squeezed his shoulder blades.

The door suddenly creaked and Camille and Logan separated, but it was too late. James had witnessed them. His eyes jumped from the guilty method actress to his band mate and former friend. His hands turned to fists and his jaw clenched.

"You son of a bitch." James stormed over to Logan, who had stood up and froze. James swung his arm aimed his punch at Logan's face. Logan ducked and grabbed James' arms so he couldn't hurt anyone (namely himself). Camille had backed to the edge of the bed, watching in fright.

"Don't you dare call me out on this! You kissed Camille and I forgave you," Logan yelled. James faltered; Logan had a point, and a good one at that. He shook his arms free from Logan's grasp and tried to restrain himself.

"Still, how could you cheat on Scarlett? She's, like, a goddess! She's way too good for you!" Logan winced at the last part of James' comment. That was a bit unfair. But maybe it was true.

Camille marched up and jabbed James in the chest with her pointer finger. The height difference was almost laughable, but James almost seemed intimidated. "James, we love each other! I know cheating is wrong, but Scarlett doesn't have as much love in her heart for Logan as me." James just sneered at her.

"You know, Scarlett isn't perfect. Her life just looks that way on the outside. You don't know her, James. You don't know her at all." Logan almost blurted out some secrets about Scarlett, but he decided she deserved her privacy. "She's got a bunch of problems that nobody but me knows about and you just think she's living the life. She isn't, okay!"

James watched Logan inhale and exhale as he finished his screaming. Maybe he didn't know anything about the pop star's life, but at least _he_ wasn't about to break her heart. "If she really had problems, you wouldn't betray her like this and give her even more. That isn't like you at all. And if you do care about her at all, you would tell her that you don't love her. If you don't, I will."

"I was planning to do it this afternoon," Logan said in a small voice. He sounded heartless, and he knew it. "I feel bad, but I realized that I wasn't as comfortable around Camille as I am with Scarlett. Plus, with Camille I'm with someone familiar. I know what's gonna happen. Things could end badly if I stay with Scarlett." Camille ran her hand up and down Logan's back comfortingly.

"And I thought she was going to dump you," James muttered, smiling humorlessly. "Guess I was wrong." James reached to twist the doorknob just as it turned itself. James stepped back to let the person come in. It was Scarlett. She was smiling, so obviously, she'd heard nothing.

She looked great, as usual. Her hair was tied back and her face was glowing. She was bouncing on the heels of her red suede pumps in excitement. There was a chain around her neck that held a fancy skeleton key and an old scratched locket. James wondered what was inside.

"Hi guys…Camille," Scarlett greeted. Camille blanched and formulated an excuse for her presence.

"I was stopped by James in the hallway and we came in here." Scarlett bought the story and stepped around James to get to Logan.

"You ready to go?" she asked, looking eager. Logan gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. It took all of Logan's strength to scrounge up a smile. He pitied her so much. Scarlett was strong, but she was really fragile at the same time.

"Let's do it," Logan replied. They walked past Camille and James and made their way out of the room. The two of them hurried down to the lobby, where Freight Train was waiting for them. He was in charge of keeping their date on the D.L. He covered the both of them as they ducked into a limo at the curb. The windows were tinted so whoever was in the vehicle could see out, but no one could see in.

Freight Train got into the driver's seat and put his hands in the 10 and 2 position on the steering wheel. "Do you guys want me to pull up the separator?" Scarlett smiled and leaned against Logan's shoulder.

"I thought you'd never ask," she laughed. A dark, tinted sheet of glass slowly came up from the middle of the limousine as Freight Train held down a button. Then they were all alone... for about a second. Freight lowered it back down an inch.

"What's the address?" he asked. Scarlett pulled a piece of paper from her purse with an address scrawled down on it. He observed it for a minute, and then zipped the divider back up. The limo started to move and Scarlett snuggled into her seat.

"So where is it we're going?" Logan asked. Maybe he could plan out how he would break the bad news to Scarlett. Unfortunately, Scarlett made a zipped lips motion and smiled flirtatiously.

"It's a surprise, Logan." Wherever Scarlett had sent Freight Train to drive them to, it certainly wasn't far away. In less than twenty minutes, the car stopped in front of a house painted in a brick red shade. There were a bunch of white-framed windows and a row of steps that led up to a tall, Victorian-style doorway.

Freight Train let Scarlett and Logan out of the car. Logan gaped at the house and Scarlett spread her arms out towards it, like Vanna White. "Welcome to my humble abode." She grabbed Logan hands and pulled him up the front stairs. She unhooked the key around her neck and held it in her palm. It was old and beautifully carved. Her mom and dad had been obsessed with random stuff like that.

She stuck the key into the shaft of the vintage Mortise door knob and pulled it open. Scarlett looked back at Freight Train and told him she'd call if they needed to be picked up. He placed the items Scarlett had packed into the trunk of the limo next to the staircase and took off.

Logan picked up the picnic basket Freight Train had put near the curb and hoisted it over his shoulder. Scarlett took the lightweight items and followed Logan into the house. She inhaled and froze when she saw the inside. Things looked like they'd never changed. Only a few items were rearranged or gone.

Scarlett realized she was still holding her breath and exhaled slowly. Logan wrapped an arm around her, trying to calm her down. Scarlett walked over the corner of the living room, stopping when she approached a massive, blanketed object. She pulled the sheet off by the hem and uncovered a white Steinway piano.

Logan put down his basket and crossed the room, running a hand over the lid of the second-hand baby Grand. He remembered learning to play piano in elementary, but his skills were less than superb. He watched Scarlett carefully lift the piano key cover.

"This piano's been here longer than I've been alive," Scarlett stated, patting the lid of the instrument like an old friend. "My dad had bought it as a present for my mother when they got married. Then he started teaching me to play when I was four." Scarlett's lips curved into a tiny smile. "I could barely reach the pedals."

Outside, Logan looked calm and caring. Inside, he was a nervous wreck. He needed to break up with Scarlett, and soon, but she was making it difficult. She was kind enough to take the place where she'd grown up and she trusted him enough to tell him all about her family and other private stuff no one else knew. Logan felt like the worst person in the universe. His mouth went dry and he swallowed loudly.

"Do you play?" Logan looked up and met Scarlett's gaze. She was staring at him the way Camille used to when the two of them had first started going out. Like he could do no wrong.

"Just a little," Logan answered. He put his index fingers on two keys and started playing "Chopsticks". Scarlett laughed and pushed Logan away from the piano.

"You're unworthy of playing this instrument," Scarlett giggled. She saw Logan was now looking at a framed photograph of her mother sitting next to an empty vase. She lowered her eyes and touched a black key with her pinky. "My mother and I wrote a song with this piano. It was actually more of a chorus, 'cause we never finished it. You wanna hear?"

Logan figured it would be rude to say no, so he nodded. Scarlett tapped on the empty side of her piano bench and Logan sat down. Scarlett put her hands on the keys and closed her eyes in concentration. Then she started to play.

Her fingers flew across the ivory and black keys, making a few mistakes from time to time, but never stopping completely. After the intro, Scarlett's lips parted and she sang a few words:

"There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine

It doesn't have to end up wasting your time

There's things that I could say, but here in my way

I want to let you know that it's all okay."

Scarlett opened her eyes and looked at her mom's photo for a minute. She could've sworn she saw her wink.

"Shelter my eyes from the sun

And wait for the birds to fly by

Trying to reach every one

And know what you're feeling inside

Deep in my head now, it's like I'm dreaming."

Scarlett ended abruptly, removing her hands from the piano. Her hair had fallen in front of her face, but it was obvious that she was tearing up. She fumbled with the locket hanging from the chain around her neck.

"If you were capable of writing a song like this," Logan said quietly, "Then why do you settle for the shit that Meredith writes?" Scarlett didn't answer. She continued to stare into space as her eyes watered. "I doubt this is the direction your mom would've wanted you to take with your music."

Scarlett's head turned quickly, sending her curls all over. She glared at Logan with scary, narrowed eyes. "You can't assume what my mom would want. You're not her!" Logan held up his hands in surrendered, leaning away from Scarlett.

"I'm sorry," Logan said in a rattled voice. "I didn't mean to upset you." Scarlett's expression softened and she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice," she apologized. "I just don't want to talk about that right now." Her situation with Meredith was... complicated. It wasn't really something anyone was supposed to know about. It was part of her contract.

"Scarlett, you have to talk about it sometime. The issue's not just going to go away!"

"Can we just talk about something else? Please?" Scarlett looked irritated. "I just wanted us to have some fun today." Logan sighed and nodded reluctantly. Scarlett gave a half smile, but her eyes were stormy. "Do you wanna take a tour of the house?"

When Logan said yes, Scarlett took him upstairs. She showed him all of her favorite places: her used-to-be playroom, her mom's songwriting nook, and more. Lastly, she headed to her bedroom. Just like the living room, nothing in her room had been touched either. Her canopy bed was still intact. The dent that Scarlett had made when she'd made the mistake of practicing her hapkido kick on the wall was still there.

Scarlett looked at the photographs facing down on her white pine bureau. The frames looked freshly dusted. Someone really _was_ taking care of the house.

Logan observed the several Marilyn Monroe posters pinned up on Scarlett's walls. Some were black and white while others were in color. She even had a poster of a shot from the Seven Year Itch, where the skirt of her iconic white halter dress flew up under a sewer grate.

"I take it you're a fan of Marilyn," Logan observed. Scarlett shrugged, touching the picture of Marilyn performing "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend".

"My mom got me obsessed with her when I was younger. I started basing everything I did off of her, even her breathy voice." Scarlett closed her eyes, grinning. "Norma Jeane's still one of my favorite movie stars, but I'm not as crazy about her now. Which reminds me…"

Scarlett dug her hand into the purse hanging from her shoulder. She pulled out a crumpled, pale yellow sheet and attempted to smooth it out the best she could. "Meredith gave me this earlier. It's about the wrap party for the music video. I convinced Meredith to make the party my prom. The theme is Old Hollywood in New York." Scarlett reached out and touched Logan's shoulder. She just barely noticed him flinch and assumed it was his adorable shyness. "You can be my date. You could be Joe DiMaggio and I'd be Marilyn Monroe."

Logan's stomach turned and he bit on the inside of his thumb nervously. Hadn't Joe and Marilyn ended tragically?

"So where'd you get the key to the front door?" Logan asked, deliberately changing the subject. He was leaning against the door, slightly hunched over with arms crossed over his chest. He reminded Scarlett of a bad boy from a movie she'd seen a long time ago. The funny thing was that Logan was _so_ not a bad boy.

"My dad gave it to me before I left home for California. He said if I ever wanted to come home, I was welcome. I guess I just never lost it." Logan nodded. He had been picturing Scarlett's dad as a jerk from the little information he had, but now his opinion was changing.

"Well, that was nice of him," Logan offered. Scarlett just shrugged. "So isn't the housekeeper supposed to be here?"

Scarlett grinned wickedly. "The housekeeper only works once a week, and her work day's tomorrow. That's when I'm supposed to go with Meredith, but I wanted to be here first with you and you only." Something sour surged in Logan's stomach.

"Scarlett, I have to tell you something," Logan murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hold on, I wanna show you something." Scarlett went to the far end of her room and kneeled down next to her carpeted window seat. She undid the gate style latch on the window and pushed the window to the side. "Ta-da!" Scarlett squeezed her tiny body through the opening and land on the small, red cedar deck. Then she gestured for Logan to come out. With no objections, Logan slipped through the window to the deck. His feet landed with a _thud!_ Logan looked around for a flight of stairs, but instead, he found a rope ladder leaning against the wall.

"Ready to go up?" Scarlett asked, her eyes shimmering. She grasped the rope and pulled on it to test the sturdiness. Logan eyed the ladder nervously, tapping his fingers on his thigh.

"Remember when I said I had that fear of heights?" Logan asked. Scarlett just smiled and grabbed his hand. She tugged on it gently.

"Now's your chance to get over it." Logan stepped onto the first rung and squeaked like a mouse. He peered up and saw Scarlett was silently giggling. His mouth dropped open and his eyebrows rose.

"Are you laughing at me?" Logan asked, feigning anger. Scarlett shook her head vigorously, clamping her right hand over her lips.

"No!" But there was no hiding it. Scarlett ripped her palm off of her mouth and burst into laughter.

"My disability is funny to you?" Logan continued, trying not to grin. "You'd better look out. I'm coming up to get you." Scarlett squealed and hurried her way up. She flung herself over the side when she reached the top. Logan followed in suit, completely oblivious of how high up he was.

Logan lifted Scarlett over his shoulder, despite her hysterical pleas and shrieks. He tackled her to the ground and pinned her down. Logan wrapped his fingers around her wrists and made sure her legs were secured. Scarlett breathed heavily, exhausted from running and screaming. Her chest rose and sank, moving Logan up and down.

Logan realized the position he was in and hastily separated himself from her. He wiped his palms on his jeans.

"I'm gonna go grab our picnic basket, 'kay?" Logan darted away, eager to get the hell out of dodge. Scarlett frowned and looked towards the rope ladder Logan had disappeared down with a _what-just-happened?-_look on her pretty little face.

Instead of dwelling on it, Scarlett just waved it off. She looked over the rooftop for the first time and gasped. There was a gorgeous, lush garden filled with roses, tulips, chrysanthemums, bleeding hearts, and even more flowers that Scarlett couldn't name. When Scarlett had been younger, she and her father had set out to plant a rooftop garden, but it had never happened.

Scarlett got down on her knees and inhaled the sweet smell the flowers gave off. Her eyes smarted with tears as a wave of nostalgia hit her. She rose to her feet and waited until her vision cleared. Scarlett squinted at the flowers again and backed up a couple of steps.

The flowers were arranged in a strange way. Whoever had grown them had tried to spell out something by putting the blooms together by color. Scarlett squinted and eyed the arrangement closely. She gasped when she realized what the flowers spelled out: S-C-A-R-L-E-T-T.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett whirled around to see Logan coming over the edge of the rooftop with a picnic basket.

"Nothing," Scarlett replied. Logan watched her smile vaguely, but he didn't ask. "Do you see anything in the basket you might want?" Logan opened up the top and looked through the basket. He glanced up when Scarlett didn't make a move.

"Don't you want anything?" Logan asked. Scarlett gave him a look and he sighed, remembering Meredith's ban on carbs. "Well, if you can't eat, then I won't." Scarlett looked down at her heels, blushing slightly.

"You don't have to do that, Logan."

"I want to!"

Scarlett's blush got redder and she ran a nervous finger through her hair. Logan was the kind of guy that you could bring home to your dad and be assured that he'd love him. Brett had been the opposite. Scarlett walked towards Logan and sat down next to him.

Logan licked his lips anxiously. Why did he have to be so nice? He had to tell her. And now. "Scarlett, there's something I need to tell you…"

Scarlett turned her head towards Logan, whose normally alabaster complexion was now paler than usual. He pulled at his collar and held his breath. "What's up?" Scarlett pried.

Scarlett's big, green eyes widened with anticipation. Her pale blond eyebrows rose a couple of inches and her glossy lips parted slightly. Her expression was innocent and curious. She was like the child you couldn't say no to. "What is it?"

Logan blurted out the first thing that came to his mind:

"I have to pee."

Scarlett looked confused at first, and then disappointed, like she'd expected something bigger. "You need…to pee," she repeated, saying the words slowly. Logan stood up and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, making his statement more convincing.

Scarlett sighed and gave Logan the directions to her restroom. She took one good look at the rooftop garden and then followed Logan down to the deck. She went through the window again and laid down on her bed in her room and nuzzled the down-filled pillows.

In the bathroom, Logan put his hands down on the sink area. He looked at his reflection in the mirror on the wall and winced. He was totally red. He violently turned the knob on the faucet all the way around. Water spewed all over, some droplets landing on Logan's jeans and shirt.

"Damn it." He rubbed at the stains, only making it worse. Logan sat down on the bathtub ledge and held his head in his hands. What was he to do?

Logan's head suddenly jerked up. Maybe he didn't have to tell Scarlett right then. He knew it was wrong to string her along, but he just didn't have the guts. He could tell her after the prom. That way, Scarlett would still have had the night of her life before it all went down.

He gathered himself, hoisted his body up, and left the tiny, cramped bathroom. He found Scarlett laying down in her old bed. She looked content.

Her eyes were closed, but she opened them when she heard Logan approaching. She smiled peacefully. She stood up in her heels and grabbed Logan by the collar and pulled him to her. Scarlett was confused when Logan's lips seemed tentative. She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. Scarlett couldn't read them. She'd never been good at that.

"Are you feeling alright?" Scarlett asked. She ran her fingers over Logan's cheek, causing him to redden.

"Yeah," Logan replied slowly, "Actually, no. I'm starting to feel sick." Scarlett made a noise of sympathy and kissed Logan on the temple.

"Yeah, and I'm kinda tired," Scarlett admitted. "Let's just leave now." Scarlett took Logan's hand in her own and walked him towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked. Scarlett nodded, but she didn't say anything. Their date had turned out nothing like she had imagined it would. There was no denying it: she was kind of pissed.

Logan told Scarlett he'd call up Freight Train to come pick them up and left the room. Scarlett stood in the doorway, tugging her earlobe. She stared at the closet next to her absentmindedly. It suddenly occurred to her to look in there.

Scarlett pushed it open and peeked inside. There wasn't much, nothing too exciting. The few items hanging on the rack were in black garment bags. There was a shelf on the top and Scarlett noticed the corner of what looked like a box sitting on it.

Scarlett reached up, standing on her toes. She tugged on the edge of the box and gasped when it turned out to be a lot heavier than she'd suspected. The box turned out to be a suitcase.

Scarlett gently brought it down and set it on the carpet. It took her a minute to realize that the suitcase was her own. One of the things she'd forgotten to take with her to California and her dad had forgotten (or just hadn't bothered) to send to her.

Scarlett wondered if anyone else had opened the case. She turned it over to the face with the combination lock on it. Scarlett racked her brain anxiously, trying to conjure up the code. She tried her birthday, her mom's birthday, her dad's birthday, even Nova's birthday. None of the numbers worked. Scarlett cursed and ran her hands through her hair.

She wasn't sure why this suitcase was so important to her, but she was set on finding the combo. After some more failed attempts, Logan called from the living room. Scarlett hurried to the other end of the room and peeked out the window. Freight Train was already pulling up to the curb. How long had she been working on the suitcase?

Logan called again and without a second thought, Scarlett scooped up the suitcase and hid it underneath the picnic basket. Scarlett shook under the combined weight.

She met up with Logan by the front door. He held it open for her and made sure to lock it behind him. Freight Train got out of the vehicle and grabbed Scarlett's load, failing to notice the added baggage.

"How was your date?" Freight Train asked, sliding back into the driver's seat. The separator was pulled up, so he couldn't see the teenagers' forced smiles.

"Great," Scarlett and Logan answered together. Yet neither of them meant it.

**A/N: First, sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. Like I said before, I don't check everything thoroughly. Anyways, as you can see, things aren't going to well between Logie and Scarlett. Do you guys think they should break up? I want your feedback! The next chapter will be up at either the beginning of next week or the end of this week.**


	30. Chapter 31: On the Rocks

**A/N: The last chapter is nearing! This chapter will be a lot more exciting/dramatic/awesome then the last one. Stay tuned! Thanks again to the readers and reviewers. RAWK AWN! Sorry this came a little later than I'd promised. I was having summer fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, are we still on this?**

**Chapter 31**: **On the Rocks**

"Big Time Rush! Big Time Rush! Big Time Rush!" James exhaled and grinned as he listened to the sound of thousands of fans waiting in the halls of Madison Square Garden. That was what kept him going; it was his high.

A girl who looked fresh out of college adjusted James' vest. As wardrobe manager, it was her job to make sure that everyone looked fabulous. She circled James once more, looking for stray wrinkles or anything that had gone unnoticed.

"Okay, Mr. Diamond," she declared, putting her hands on her hips. "I think you're ready to head off to sound check. Have a good show!" She pushed James towards the stage and ran off behind the scenes.

James joined the other guys with Kelly and jumped right into the voice exercises. "Do re mi fa so la ti do." James glanced at Scarlett, who was standing next to Kelly. Logan had arrived back at the hotel after their date and confessed that he just hadn't been man enough to tell her. He was putting it off until the wrap party.

_Figures_, James thought. As much as he missed being friends with Logan, he couldn't help but be angry. And maybe even jealous. Scarlett was sweet, funny, and sexy. She was perfect, and for some reason, she'd picked Logan over him.

Scarlett felt half asleep. At that moment, she wasn't sure what she was even singing the right syllables. Or if she was singing at all. The smell of mini donuts was tempting her from the concession stands in the hall. Maybe a fan would throw a bag of cotton candy at her during her performance. She closed her eyes for just a few seconds and suddenly felt someone shaking her.

"Don't doze off now," Kelly said, smiling. Scarlett tried to play it off like she'd just been resting her eyes, but she was still majorly embarassed.

"Two minutes till the concert starts!" Gustavo ambled onto the stage with the set list in his hands. The set list, or the paper that had all of the songs that BTR was going to perform in order, was taped to several places on the stage area, only visible to the performers and musicians.

Jo, Sutton, and Camille emerged from behind the curtain with newly laminated backstage passes around their necks. Madison Square Garden was very strict about their security (especially when superstars performed).

Camille eyes scanned Scarlett's outfit. She was wearing a strapless, lacy black bodysuit and a bright red pair of peep-toe slingbacks. The bodysuit was super low-cut, exposing just the right amount of cleavage. The lace exposed various areas of skin. Her bare legs went on for miles.

Even though her spray tan was almost "Queen of the Oompa-Loompas" on the orange scale and her makeup made her look the slightest bit trampy, she still looked like the popular girl in every movie that slept with someone's boyfriend and got away with it. At times, Camille wondered why Logan left all that for her.

Logan looked over at Scarlett, who was busy untangling her waist length ringlets. Then he turned towards Camille and waved the tiniest of waves. Camille winked back at him.

"Okay, everyone come in," Kendall instructed. Jo stood next to him and he gave her a squeeze. Kendall put out his hand, face down. Jo put her hand on top of his. Everyone else followed in suit. "Big Time on three. One, two, three..."

"BIG TIME!" Everyone's hands went up and apart as they screamed. The stage lights went down and fans started loading in. Hulking men in yellow jackets made sure no one got backstage or anywhere they could potentially harm the singers.

Fan-girls crowded around the runway part of the stage, where they had a bigger chance of getting their hands touched by the stars. The fog engulfing the stage began to clear and two doors parted to reveal Scarlett.

The band started playing and the backup dancers started moving in time with the music. Scarlett gripped her microphone by it's cold, steely stem and started singing the words to her song, _Fabulous_.

"_This is your lucky day_

_You're standing in my presence_

_This is your lucky day_

_I'm like a slice of heaven..."_

Scarlett strutted down the runway and crouched to quickly touch some of the fans' hands. They screamed along to the song as she went back up the stairs, careful not to slip.

"_I'm funky, I'm fly_

_I'm fabulous and here's why_

_Don't worry that you're inferior_

_It's just that I'm superior!"_

Scarlett struggled to keep her eyes open as she shimmied with the rest of the dancers. She was relieved when the song finally came to an end. The audience was abuzz with screams, whoops, and applause.

"I'd now like to welcome my friends, Big. Time. RUSH!" Scarlett hurried off of the stage and watched BTR rise up from a trapdoor under the black lacquer stage. Carlos screamed something to the audience and they went into overdrive.

Scarlett felt dizzy. She stumbled in a seat and held her head between her knees. A few seconds into this, she sensed someone standing in front of her and looked up. Meredith was hovering above her, brows furrowed in confusion.

"What on earth are you doing?" Scarlett raised her head, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm just really tired," Scarlett said quietly. "Is there anything I can drink or something? I feel like I'm gonna faint if I don't get something into me stat." Meredith sighed and told one of the assistants to get her a water bottle.

The music started getting louder, so Meredith raised her voice. "I've been getting the wrap party ready. It's gonna be in the Plaza ballroom. You're going to perform some songs during the night and-"

"Wait, I'm gonna be performing? I thought this was supposed to be a party," Scarlett argued, grabbing her water bottle from the stage hand. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tipped head back as she sipped.

"Well, it is, but it's also like a show. You see, since we're presenting your music video, we're inviting a few more people than I'd thought. Some people from the record company, a few A and B-list celebs, and a couple of lucky fans. It's gonna be great... and it'll still be like a prom." Scarlett was skeptical, but way too weak to argue.

Meredith continued, telling her she'd have to put in extra practice during after filming the last part of the music video. Scarlett groaned inwardly; she'd been hoping to hang with Logan after hours. Or, you know, sleep.

Meredith left when she finished and disappeared somewhere behind the curtains. Scarlett looked at her surroundings and spotted Jo, Camille, and Sutton sitting in the VIP area, chatting amongst themselves. Scarlett hoisted herself up and walked over.

"Hey," she called, unhooking the red velvet rope that encircled the VIP area. "Are you guys having fun?" She sat down in the director-style chair next to Jo.

"I am. But you don't look like _you're_ having fun," Jo replied. Camille handed Scarlett her packet of Skittles.

"You look hungry," she explained, smiling saccharinely. Scarlett thanked her gratefully and devoured the candies. She couldn't wait till it was all over...

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

The concert was a success. Surprisingly, everything went as planned. Afterward, pictures were taken with fans and a CD signing took place. Scarlett's cheeks hurt from having to smile so much. As much fun as it all was, it could get to feeling like torture after a while.

When they finally got back to the tour bus, Kelly checked her phone. "Wow, time flies. Freight Train, start up the bus. We gotta get to the set of the music video." She joined the tired teenagers in the lounge area and massaged her temples wearily.

"All two hundred and six of my bones are throbbing," Logan groaned. He was sprawled out on the orange couch next to Kendall. The others moaned in agreement.

"Even my hair hurts," James added, tugging his now lifeless locks. Jo, Sutton, and Camille couldn't exactly feel their pain. Neither could Katie, Mrs. Knight, or Nova. They'd done nothing that evening.

"I'd sympathize, but this music is so good," Nova sang. She then turned up the music on her iPod and started bobbing her head up and down.

"Thanks _soooo_ much," Scarlett replied, her words dripping with sarcasm. She was just the tiniest bit cranky. Stress was eating away at her and her sleep schedule was totally fudged up.

The bus slowed as it approached a stoplight and Kelly removed her fingers from her temples. "You kids can sleep on the way. There will be coffee and energy drinks at the set." It didn't take long for everyone to start dozing off...except Scarlett and Logan.

"I'm so tired," Scarlett whispered. She turned on her side to face Logan. His eyelids were at half mast, but he was awake. Logan was so tired, he couldn't think straight. And thinking straight was what he was known for.

"Yeah, me too." Camille was asleep, so she couldn't judge him for talking to Scarlett.

"You know," Scarlett said with a teasing lilt in her voice, "We're all alone... technically." Scarlett played with Logan's collar, undoing the first few buttons. "Would you like to move this to the bedroom?" Logan's heart rate sped up as Scarlett's fingers tugged on his belt buckle.

If Logan said yes, he'd be cheating on Camille in a way, but if he said no, Scarlett would begin to wonder why he kept making so many excuses. She'd start asking questions and he really wasn't ready to deal. Plus, Camille knew this was all for her...

"Uh, sure." Scarlett stood up and pulled Logan behind her. She stopped when she reached her bunk bed and put her hands on Logan's face. As she leaned into his lips, she smelled cinnamon Altoids. Her tongue swiped Logan's bottom lip and he felt shivers.

Scarlett slid her hand under Logan's plaid button-up, running her fingers over his solid abdominals. Her other hand went down to Logan's belt, attempting to undo it. Scarlett closed her eyes and sank into the kiss.

Behind her closed eyes, Scarlett's music videos started flashing before her eyes. She saw herself dancing around scantily clad like a drunk, and then being groped by guys with tiny brains. She saw herself getting the bum's rush from a bar in LA and stumbling into limos, swarmed by vicious paparazzi. She was a whore, a slut. She was ashamed and embarrassed.

Scarlett's eyes snapped open and she pulled her hands away from Logan's body. She opened her mouth and tried to speak. "I'm...I just...Oh shit." Logan noticed Scarlett was now looking over his shoulder with a shocked expression on her face. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned around as slowly as he possibly could.

"Sorry to disturb you guys." Logan didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Camille who'd spoken. And she sounded peeved. "We're at the set." Scarlett watched Camille walk off in a huff.

"Um, I should...follow her," Scarlett mumbled, hurrying out of the room. Logan stood in the bedroom, wondering why misfortune just kept latching itself to him.

Kelly escorted everyone to the outdoor set. They were rushed into a giant tent, dressed by the stylists, and then were made up by the makeup artists. Craft services brought by carts of fast food and caffeinated beverages.

"So who are you dressed as?" Jo asked, referring to the _Friends_ characters. "I think I'm Rachel." Jo was wearing a dark pencil skirt over black tights. Her short-sleeved turtle-necked crop top revealed a thin strip of tanned skin.

"Phoebe," Scarlett replied, posing in her ensemble. "Damn, I love this. My favorite part of the music video. A tribute to _Friends_ is just what it needs." Her curls had been crimped and she'd been dressed in a sleeveless black dress that just barely passed her knees over a tight white tee. Her long legs were clad in black-and-white striped tights.

Camille walked out from behind an opaque changing screen. Her hair looked darker and shinier, along with her skin. She was wearing flared black pants that came up to her navel and a small biker-style vest. "I guess I'm Monica."

"I don't even get to be in this part of the video," Sutton whined, "And neither does Kendall. The director only wants three guys and three girls for this part. Me and Kendall were the ones that looked least like the characters." Sutton crossed her arms over her chest.

Scarlett walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. "Hey, at least you guys can get a few more minutes of sleep in." Jo nodded in agreement.

"OMG, you're right. Bye!" Sutton raced out of the tent and back into the tour bus.

Logan, Carlos and James walked out of their makeshift dressing room just then. "Wow. She ran out of here so fast she left a hot girl-shaped hole in the side of the tent," Carlos joked. Camille laughed and absentmindedly met Logan's gaze. She glared and looked away hastily.

"Hey, they're ready for you guys out there," a man wearing a headset exclaimed. The teenagers followed him out of the tent and into the night. It was a bit chilly and Scarlett felt goose bumps start popping up on her exposed skin. She rubbed hers hands up and down her arms and walked more quickly.

"Okay. Lemme try to guess who you guys are," Jo stated. She observed Carlos first, whose hair was slicked and spiked. He was wearing a plain white sweatshirt and black dress pants. "Carlos is Joey, James is Ross, the only wearing a suit, and -"

"And Logan is Chandler," Scarlett finished. "'Cause he's got the sweater vest. Hey Logan, did they get that from wardrobe or your suitcase?" Everyone burst into laughter while Logan pretended to be annoyed.

"Very funny," he answered, putting his hands on his hips. Scarlett leaned in to kiss him on the lips, but at the last second, Logan turned his head. Her lipstick ended up on his cheek.

"You know we love you," Jo laughed, patting Logan on the head. "You know, you kind of remind me of Chandler a bit." Logan raised an eyebrow, but Jo insisted.

"She's right," Scarlett agreed. "Both of you are super neurotic and overly sarcastic..."

"And could he BE any worse with the ladies?" James added, imitating Chandler. Logan rolled his eyes.

One of the crew members came up and positioned everyone on the grandma couch in front of the set fountain. The resemblance to the Friends theme song set was uncanny. They had the lamp with the stained glass shade, the Central Perk couch, the umbrellas of various colors. It was amazing.

"Can I seriously own this couch?" Jo asked, opening her red umbrella. A stylist smiled and brushed some powder on Jo's cheeks and nose.

"Okay guys, just start dancing around the fountain," Kelly instructed. "Cue the track!" All About Tonight began and the teenagers let loose. Carlos was first to jump into the fountain, of course.

Scarlett took Logan's hands in her own and tugged his arms back and forth playfully. Logan laughed and spun her around. Scarlett grabbed Logan in a panic as she lost her balance, flipping over and onto the couch with him.

The director gave a thumbs up as he watched the footage through a tiny monitor on a cart. Gazillions of wires traveled behind him.

Carlos grabbed his helmet from the couch and dunked it into the fountain, filling it with water. He came up behind James when he wasn't aware and turned the helmet over just above his head.

"Oh, no you didn't!" a dripping wet James exclaimed. "Not the hair!" James lunged at Carlos' back, letting out a battle cry. Carlos screamed in surprised. He started turning like a dreidel in an attempt to throw James off.

"Oh my gosh!" Jo tugged on Carlos' sweatshirt, trying to stop the madness. Both Camille and Scarlett noticed the scuffle and grabbed at James' arms. Logan watched from a few feet away, sighing.

"I gotta get new friends," he muttered. Then he backed up to get a running start and jumped into the mix. Kelly looked up from her cellie and clamped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Stop this!" Kelly yelled at the director. Without looking away from his monitor, he said, "No way. This is good stuff!" Kelly turned towards him as slowly as possible, seething. The director saw her expression (which was murderous) and quickly ordered some assistants to pry the teens off of each other.

Freight Train pulled Logan, Carlos, and James out of the fountain by the collar of their shirts. The girls trudged out behind them. Their clothes were clinging to their skin, reminding Kelly of a wet t-shirt contest.

"Great, just great!" Kelly exclaimed, fuming. "You guys weren't supposed hop into the fountain until the end because we still needed some shots of you dry." The director raised his hand with his palm up, signaling Kelly to stop talking.

"It was fine, just fine," he said. "I'm the director of this video, you know. Kids, grab some towels and dry off. I'll just get some stills of them later." He then continued to replay his footage on the monitor in front of him.

Several wardrobe and makeup people scurried back into the tent to get more powder and several hair dryers. Scarlett sat down in the shade and pulled her towel tighter around her and shivered.

"Are you okay?" James asked. He sat down next to her, leaning against the tent. Scarlett looked and suppressed the urge to laugh. James' hair was crazy: parts of it were sticking up and Scarlett was fairly sure she saw a leaf tangled in his bird's nest.

"I'm okay, just cold," Scarlett assured. She smirked and raised her fingers to James' hair, unable to stop thinking about the leaf. She carefully pulled it out and held it in front of James' face. He snorted and took the leaf, flicking it to who knows where.

"Only God knows how the hell that got in there," he murmured. Scarlett grinned at his comment.

"Perhaps Carlos planted it in there during your, uh, scramble," Scarlett suggested. "Did you get hurt?" James shrugged his towel off and pulled at his collar. He revealed a red scratch on his bare shoulder. "It's nothing. I'm a hockey player. I can take it."

Scarlett tentatively touched the mark that had tarnished his flawless skin. "This is gonna form a lovely scar." Scarlett smiled for a second. "Chicks dig guys with scars." James looked into Scarlett's big green eyes and found himself slowly leaning into her.

"Do you?" Scarlett eyes widened in surprise as she found her lips just inches from James'. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked down at the grass.

"Um...I think I heard Meredith call me?" Scarlett lied, the fib coming out like a question. Scarlett stood up and hurried to the other side of the tent. James sighed and kicked at the damp grass. Maybe he'd gone too far.

On the far side of the tent, Scarlett came to a stop and ran her fingers through her curls anxiously. She tried to stop hyperventilating, but she couldn't help it. Had she almost kissed James? The thought made her heartbeat speed up again.

"Oh my God," Scarlett wheezed. "That was weird." She scanned the grass for Logan, finding Jo, Carlos, and a few others, but no boyfriend. Maybe he was in the tent. Scarlett turned around and poked her head into it the soft folds of the tent.

Logan was about twenty-five feet away from her. Camille was whisper-yelling at him, but Scarlett couldn't hear what she was saying. Logan would try to protest every so often, but then Camille would interrupt him. She made crazy gestures with her hands, almost hitting Logan in the face at times.

Scarlett frowned and wondered what was going. She continued to watch the scene unfold in confusion.

Logan now had his hands on Camille's shoulders. He shook her gently, as if trying to wake up from a deep sleep. Camille wiped her face (was she crying?) and laughed quietly. To Scarlett's surprise, Camille took her hand and slapped Logan across the face. To her even bigger surprise, Camille immediately hugged Logan afterward.

Scarlett tensed up and she felt like her eyes were on fire. She blinked several times, trying to make the feeling go away. Maybe Logan and Camille were just officially finishing things. Maybe they were starting a friendship. It was healthy to be friends with your exes. Scarlett willed herself to believe this and ripped her eyes away from the sight.

Scarlett desperately wished for something to bring her spirits up because things were officially heading downhill.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty short compared to the others, but I needed something to fill the space between the chapter before this one and and the end chapter. Yes, you heard that right! I think the next chapter will be pretty long, so stay tuned. I've consulted my colleagues and studied the reviews and I've decided who Logan will end up with. You'll have to wait and see!**

**Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter. The reviewers were:**

**BTRgotmePARALYSED**

**thegirlsanders**

**kitcool**

**callthedoc-tor**

**darkninja21**

**thtzfreakinkool **

**marykateluvsu**


	31. Chapter 32: Losing Control

**It's too early for dumpster diving.**

**A/N: OMG. This may actually be the last chapter. I say the word "may" because not everything is exactly mapped out yet, but we'll see what happens. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 32: Losing Control (Parts 1 & 2)**

Scarlett trudged back to the tour bus after Meredith's personal driver dropped her off at the lot. While everyone else got to go right to bed after shooting for the music video, Scarlett had to do dance practice. The only thing keeping her up was the extra cup of espresso she'd stolen from the set.

Scarlett placed her cup on the ground and searched through her purse for her key. She found it safely tucked into a side pocket. Scarlett pulled it out and opened the front door of the bus. The only light on was a lamp in the lounge. Jo, Camille, and Sutton were all sitting on the orange couch together, chatting away. They saw Scarlett and smiled.

"How come you guys are still awake?" Scarlett whispered. She took a sip of her coffee and moaned in pleasure. A New Yorker just wasn't complete without her coffee.

"We were waiting up for you," Jo answered. Scarlett snorted skeptically.

"I know we're friends and all, but it's, like, two in the morning," Scarlett argued. "You couldn't possibly love me that much." Scarlett stared the girls down until they broke.

"Okay, we're only out here because we're still buzzed from the coffee and Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Nova are sleeping in our beds," Sutton confessed. "But we do love you." Scarlett cracked a smile and pulled all three girls into a group hug. When she pulled away, she put her coffee down on the kitchen island.

"Since we're all apparently awake," Scarlett observed, "Why don't I grab the guys? We could all hang out in the lounge and jam or something." Jo said it sounded like a plan and followed Scarlett into the guys' room. "Oh God, it's a disaster area." Jo snickered and carefully stepped over a pizza box.

Scarlett flipped up the light switch and the guys groaned dramatically. "My eyes!" Carlos cried out.

"When did you guys have pizza without us?" Jo asked. Kendall grinned sheepishly. She opened the box to reveal a few slices of it left. They were slightly shriveled, but it was still looked edible.

"So do you guys want to join us in the lounge?" Scarlett pushed her hands into the pockets of her Urban Empire sweatpants and shifted her weight from one leg to another. James rubbed his eyes and blinked at her.

"You should really warn a guy before you try to blind them," Logan muttered with his palms over his eyes. James nodded in agreement. Scarlett rolled her eyes, smiling widely.

"I'll make it up to you, Logan," Scarlett promised. "Now grab your guitar, Kendall. We're gonna make some music."

A few moments later, all of the teenagers gathered in the lounge. Camille had found her Flip cam and was using it to document their jam session. Scarlett stole a keyboard from the recording booth to play.

"What should we sing first?" Kendall asked, strumming a random string on his guitar. "You know what, I'll start singing something and you guys join in if you know it." Kendall closed him eyes and picked at the strings of his gorgeous guitar, getting into the zone.

"_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men."_

Scarlett immediately recognized the song and started pounding the keys on the Yamaha keyboard in her lap with her fingers. Sutton sang along with Kendall in a soft voice, surprising everyone but Scarlett.

Scarlett started singing when they got to the part she knew. "_'Cause we're just under the upper hand, and go mad for a couple grams, and she don't want to go outside...tonight_." Soon, no one in the room was silent. Even if someone didn't know the song, they caught on quickly or added instrumental.

The song ended far too soon and Jo clapped her hands excitedly. Camille lowered her camera and stopped filming.

"That was amazing," Scarlett praised, putting her hand on Kendall's arm. Kendall waved dismissively, being his modest self. Jo hugged him from the side and he kissed her on the forehead.

They were adorable together. They never had problems. They loved each other. Scarlett sighed as she thought back to the a-little-too-friendly embrace Camille and Logan had shared. It was things like the hug that prevented she and Logan from being the perfect couple. Not that Scarlett was a fan of that sappy stuff, but it would be kind of nice.

It scared the crap out of Scarlett to think about the possibility that Logan was cheating on her. So instead of dwelling on it, she put her thoughts away and focused on the sing-a-long. "I am in misery..."

The next morning, Kelly walked in through the front door of the bus to see a bunch of teenagers sprawled out on the floor. Kelly stepped over all of them, almost ignoring the fact that they were even there. She opened the box of freshly made donuts she was holding and counted, "In three...two...one."

"I smell donuts!" Carlos hollered, coming out of his sleeping state. The others rubbed their eyes in confusion and watched Carlos snatch a glazed, jelly-filled pastry from Kelly.

"It's like having a walking and talking alarm clock," Kelly joked. "I brought you guys a snack. It's a thank you for working so hard for the last few days." Kendall had started making a couple cups of cocoa for everyone.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" he asked, mixing in the brown cocoa powder. "I know we've got the party later, but what comes first?" Kelly pulled up the tour schedule on her cell and read them aloud.

"First, we have a live acoustic session to record," she announced. "You just have to play a few songs at this place called the Box. After that, you're free to shop for your party clothes." When Kelly finished, Scarlett stepped in her place to continue speaking.

"The party is going to a prom," Scarlett divulged excitedly, "Well, my prom, because I never had one. The theme is Old Hollywood in New York, so you have to dress like an old movie star or singer or TV star. You get the gist." Camille jumped up and down with enthusiasm. Her first prom had been a disaster. This time she was going to get it right.

"So after you eat, get dressed and clean up," Kelly instructed. "I'll get Freight Train to start up the bus." She left the bus just as both Jennifer Knight and Nova walked into the kitchen area. Jennifer looked groggy while Nova seemed more alive than ever.

"Morning, Ma," Kendall greeted, pressing his nose against her temple in a kiss. "Do you want any cocoa?" Mrs. Knight gratefully accepted the mug and brought it to her lips. Kendall ripped open another cocoa packet with his teeth.

Nova wrapped an arm around Scarlett's neck and hugged the tired girl gently. Nova was more like an older sister to Scarlett than an aunt. She even dressed like a teenager. Scarlett observed Nova's outfit and smiled, shaking her head.

She was wearing stacked heels, knee high socks, and a snug houndstooth-print sweater dress. She was ready for the day.

Scarlett broke away from her aunt and sat down on a stool tucked under the kitchen counter. James, who was sitting on the counter, positioned himself so his legs hung off of the edge, next to Scarlett. She noticed him and politely smiled.

"Hey," James greeted. Scarlett wasn't denying it: James was hot. But that didn't change the fact that she had a boyfriend and he knew it. Maybe if she flirted back, he'd stop.

"Yes," Scarlett replied. James was confused.

"Yes what?" Scarlett batted her eyelashes and put her hand on James' thigh, inching it closer to James' nether regions gradually.

Scarlett leaned close to James' face and she could see he was panicking. "Yes, I do dig guys with scars." James was disoriented for a minute, but then the Diamond Charm turned on. He leaned even closer to Scarlett, almost touching her nose.

"Oh, do you?" Scarlett tried to hold her ground, but her ground wasn't very stable. She could almost feel his lips on her own.

A voice suddenly interrupted them. "What are you guys doing?" Scarlett removed her hand from James so quickly you would've thought James had given her the plaque. James made no effort to move away from Scarlett. Logan stared at the two of them expectantly.

"Nothing," Scarlett fibbed, jumping from her stool. She gave Logan a quick kiss and joined Jo to drink cocoa. That left James and Logan.

"What were you doing with her?" Logan demanded. It was hard to look very intimidating in pajama pants with little Scooby-Doos on them, but he was doing a good job of it.

"Why do you care?" James retorted. "You're cheating on her. She's out in the playing field now." Logan rolled his eyes at James' choice of words.

"Just back off, okay?" Logan pleaded. "Don't make things worse." James didn't say anything, but Logan could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't going to interfere. He sighed in relief and took another sip of his cocoa.

Around nine AM, Scarlett and the members of BTR arrived at the Box. They recorded a few songs with the aid of some backup singers and other musicians. Scarlett loved live sessions; she got to show people that she could actually sing without the auto-tune used in music videos. That she wasn't all talk.

After Big Time Rush sang their acoustic of the City Is Ours, it was time for them to leave the Box. Outside, they avoided the paparazzi as they snuck into their limousine. Kelly sat in front to make room. The limo was big, but it was hard to fit seven teenagers into _any_ place.

"So we are on Fifth Avenue right now, one of the most expensive shopping streets in the world," Scarlett declared, turning on her Flip cam. She faced it towards the others, who smiled and waved. "We're all going shopping for a special party."

"That is, if we can find anything we can afford," Jo corrected, turning the camera towards her face. Camille nodded in agreement.

"If we don't, we'll shop around some costume stores and snag some pieces from my stage wardrobe," Scarlett suggested. Sutton's eyes lit up; Scarlett's stage wardrobe was amazing.

Kelly poked her head into the back, straining her neck. "Where are we heading first?" Scarlett turned towards her friends to deliberate.

"How about Trump Towers?" Logan asked. "I've always wanted to take a tour." Jo made a face, wrinkling up her nose. It wasn't even a store.

"Yeah, no," she objected. "How about Saks?" She stared at the list of stores she'd pulled up on her iPhone.

"I love Saks!" James exclaimed. Scarlett turned her head slowly and gave James a look. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head, dismissing it.

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Scarlett murmured. "Let's head to Saks!" Kelly nodded and told Freight Train where to go. He dropped them off at the entrance with the gold-framed doors. Scarlett stopped at the doors and checked her Rolex.

"Boys, meet us outside in an hour and try to stay together," Scarlett instructed, imitating Kendall's mother. The guys muttered various responses before racing into the store. The girls stepped in with a little more dignity...until they saw the inside.

"Oh my God," Scarlett coughed, blinking her eyes. "I think they're trying to murder us with perfume." Jo twirled around in the flowy, tiered tank she was wearing. The mod, bright feel of the store made her feel light.

"I feel so freaking posh!" Camille laughed. She started speaking with a British accent and Jo snickered. She covered her mouth to muffle her chuckles.

"Are you girls looking for anything specific?" The girls froze in their places when they heard the sales assistant. Scarlett gave her a smooth, low-calibrated smile.

"No, we're just perfect, right girls?" She turned towards her friends with an innocent, pure look on her face, which was fairly hard to maintain when there was perfume flooding her lungs.

"Oh, I'm just delightful," Jo said in a thick British accent.

"I'm absolutely dandy," Camille added.

"Couldn't be happier," Sutton finished, this time in a strange Transylvanian accent.

The employee walked off and when she was out of earshot, the girls burst into guffaws and chortles. Shoppers who walked past stared at the immature teenagers for a couple seconds before sticking their noses up in the air and speeding away.

"Sutton, that vampire accent was totally perfect," Scarlett giggled. Sutton shrugged and bowed jokingly. Scarlett immediately regained her composure. "But seriously, we've gotta look for clothes so let's hit the racks!" The girls split up, all heading in different directions.

Camille held a dress in front of her body, squinting at her reflection in a mirrored wall. It was so sexy vixen, so blond bombshell, so...not her. But there was something special about it.

"Are you buying that?" Camille jumped, startled. A young woman, maybe twenty-four or twenty-five, was giving Camille a smug look. She looked posh, elegant, and popular.

"Um, well, I was thinking about it..." Camille trailed off, gazing at the dress. The woman smirked and tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Camille replied, "Why not?" The lady opened her mouth slightly, biting her her pinky nail. She tried to think of a polite way to stay what she was thinking.

"I just don't think you could pull it off." She shrugged. Her bow-shaped lips pursed and she raised a perfectly penciled eyebrow, as if waiting for a comeback.

"We'll just see about that, now won't we?" Camille shot back. She slung the dress off of her right arm and went towards the dressing room.

Logan pushed through various suits on a rack, boring himself to death. Shopping was probably his least favorite pastime. Scratch that. Shopping _was_ his least favorite pastime. Logan looked up, watching James run down the aisles of the store like a little kid. If he weren't in a tiff with the guy, he'd laugh.

Logan heard a doorknob click and turned around. The door to the girls' dressing room opened and out stepped Camille. Logan felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched her check her reflection.

"Wow," Logan breathed. Camille was wearing a dark, floor-length dress with a slit up one of the legs. One of her arms was exposed and bare, but the other was covered by a sheer sleeve covered in sequins. Camille noticed him when she glanced up and ruffled her hair nervously. She looked around before skipping towards Logan, trying not to trip. Logan would not stop grinning. "Wow."

"Do I look okay?" she asked. Camille's put her hand on her hips and stared at her feet. She could feel the woman in her early twenties watching her. Her smug little grin was making Camille nauseous.

"You look...Wow," Logan repeated, putting his finger on his bottom lip. Camille lips curved upwards into a smile and her sick feeling disappeared.

"Were you planning on using any adjectives?" Camille stepped closer and held one of Logan's hands in her own.

Logan glanced around to look at his friends. None of them were paying any attention to him. Logan took the chance and crashed his lips against Camille's. When they pulled apart, Camille looked to the left and gave the smug woman a _that's-how-it's-done_ look. She walked off in a huff.

"That was a lot better than an adjective," Camille decided. "I'm gonna look for shoes to go with this outfit...unless you want to make out in one of the dressing rooms with me." Logan grinned lopsidedly and remembered why he liked Camille so much.

"You know, barefoot's a good look on you." Logan jogged after Camille and into a dressing room. He flicked the door sign to "Occupied". Just so everybody knew.

James peeked out from behind a mannequin, watching Scarlett hug a gold lamé dress to her body. She bit her lip and then put it back on the rack to look for a different dress. James leaned forward just a tad and lost his balance.

"Oh my God!" Scarlett exclaimed, startled. James had knocked down a mannequin from its stand and was attempting to put it back. "Wait a minute...have you been standing there the whole time?" James was really starting to get on her nerves.

James flashed Scarlett his winning smile as he awkwardly tried to screw the head back onto the mannequin. "Technically, yes, but I have a good excuse." Scarlett let out a noise of annoyance and hastened her pace away from the pretty boy.

James rushed after her, leaving the decapitated mannequin behind. "Scarlett, wait! I need to talk to you." He reached out as far as he possibly could and grabbed Scarlett by the shoulder. Scarlett slapped his hand away, starting to slow down.

"Would you quit doing that?" Her eyes darted around to see if anyone was watching them.

James' eyebrows cam together in confusion. "Doing what?"

Scarlett lowered her voice. Paranoia was taking over. "Trying to flirt with me. I have a boyfriend if you haven't noticed. Not that you pay much attention to Logan."

"I haven't been flirting with you," James scoffed. Scarlett gave him a look. "Okay, so maybe I have been. But I have a good reason for doing it."

"What, you think Logan's inferior compared to you?" Scarlett sneered. It was hard for James not to smile; she was even hotter when she was pissed.

"You said it, I didn't," James pointed out. "But frankly, I don't think he's good enough for you. I think you deserve someone who will treat you with respect because you're such an awesome girl." Scarlett didn't react to his flattery.

"Is this 'someone' supposed to be you?" she asked, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"I'd love it to be me, but if we're being honest, it probably won't be," James confessed. Scarlett was the tiniest bit impressed. He wasn't as dense as she thought he was. "I just want you to date someone who won't lie to you."

Scarlett's eyebrows furrowed. "Logan isn't a liar." James smiled at how naïve she was.

"There's a lot you don't know about Logan," James insisted. "I know for a fact that Logan is going to going to break up with you after the prom party." James knew he was probably breaking some rule from the Best Friend Code, but that was the least of his concerns.

"I can't believe you'd stoop this low," Scarlett hissed. "Just don't talk to me anymore." Scarlett stormed away from him, leaving James all alone.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Radio City Music Hall is officially one of my favorite places," Scarlett declared from the passenger seat of Nova's car. She excitedly flipped through the pictures she'd taken. "When I was little, I saw the Rockettes and that was the moment I wanted to be in showbiz. Now, tell me, how on earth did you get those access passes, Nova?"

"Like I said, I know people," Nova answered mysteriously. Scarlett watched Nova turn her steering wheel and park right next to the curb. She was getting better. "We're here!"

Scarlett gazed at her house for the second time that week. Nova had offered to let Logan come with, but it would probably attract attention. Plus, spending all that time in a car would be so awkward.

"I still can't believe you lived in a house in Manhattan," Nova stated. "It's unheard of!" Scarlett followed Nova up the steps and waited as she knocked on the door.

"It's just a stereotype. Not every Manhattan lives in a flat or an apartment," Scarlett replied, rolling her eyes. Nova gave her a look.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" she asked in a motherly tone. Scarletts shook her head vigorously.

"No, ma'am," Scarlett grumbled. Just then, the door knob made an unlocking noise and the door opened. A woman stepped out of the house wearing a floral-print Nanette Lepore dress and a great big smile.

"Hello, you must be Jason's sister-in-law," she assumed, shaking Nova's had excitedly. "Nova, right? I'm Lee Ehlert." Nova nodded and introduced Scarlett.

"Yes, my daughter loves you. You're so talented," Lee gushed. Scarlett smiled. Lee hadn't mentioned anything about the vulgarity of her music videos or anything like that. Scarlett liked this woman. "Oh! Please, come in. Scarlett, you have a lovely home."

"Hey, thanks," Scarlett smiled, "It's only lovely because you've been looking after it. I was actually wondering if you could tell me a little about what my Dad is doing. I haven't been able to contact him." Lee furrowed her brows.

"Really? Because you're father has been trying to get a hold of you, too," Lee admitted. "He's sent loads of letters and emails directly to you, but they've all been marked return to sender. Denied." Lee hoisted a box onto the couch Scarlett was standing near.

Scarlett took an envelope from the many in the box and saw the Return to Sender stamp. She ripped the envelope open, carefully removing the letter.

The letter was postmarked about two months before. Scarlett quietly read over the letter and tried not to cry. Her dad's letter gave nothing but praise for what she was doing. Scarlett knew that must have been hard for him. He hadn't liked the idea of Scarlett going off to the land of fame excess to pursue her dream.

"I never sent back any of these letters. I never even knew they'd been sent," Scarlett whispered angrily. "Why didn't I get any of these? And where's my dad?" Lee's pitying glances made Scarlett even angrier.

"I'm not sure why you didn't get them," Lee confessed calmly. "You'll have to ask whoever manages your mail. But I do know that your dad is overseas. He's working on another FBI assignment. I can give you his card." Lee left the room to get one.

"I don't believe this," Nova breathed. "The person that manages your mail is-"

"It's Meredith!" Scarlett cried. "I should've known. She's been ruining my life since day one. She never does anything that doesn't benefit her. She doesn't think about people she might be hurting." Nova frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Scarlett immediately pursed her lips.

"I'm not really supposed to tell anyone," Scarlett said in a weak voice. "I was sworn to secrecy when I started at the record label."

"Scarlett, I need you to tell me," Nova commanded. "I might be able to help." Scarlett pulled at her fingers, sniffling quietly.

"Meredith wanted to create hype for me, so she made me do things that the media would be interested in. Remember when I threw tantrum backstage at a concert because the arena didn't have dark chocolate in their concession corner?" Nova nodded, which Scarlett took as her cue to continue.

"It was set up. I really didn't give a crap whether they had dark chocolate," Scarlett sniffled. "I don't even like dark chocolate. I think it's gross." Nova looked as if she were about to cry.

"What about the going to bars and underage drinking?" Nova recalled. "Were those set ups, too?" Scarlett hung her head.

"Well, technically, no," Scarlett disclosed. "Meredith got me a fake ID, but I was stupid and chose to go out clubbing and drink." Lee bounded back into the living room holding a small piece of paper.

"Found one! Here you go," Lee exclaimed happily. "Now, would you girls like some tea before we roam around the house-"

"Actually, we should be leaving," Nova interrupted, putting the contact card into her back pocket. "Thanks for all your help, Lee. We'll see you later." Scarlett followed Nova out and smiled apologetically at Lee.

"Get in the car, Scarlett," Nova ordered. "I'm gonna go give that Meredith a piece of my mind." Scarlett literally trembled with anger. She felt like she was going to explode.

"I'm so mad at her," Scarlett growled. "But if you get her mad, she'll fire me. And when she fires me, she'll lie and tell everyone how unpleasant I was to work with. She can ruin reputations with a push of a button. I'll never be able to work in Hollywood again!" Scarlett sucked in her cheeks miserably. "My life sucks. You have to promise me you will not talk to her. I'll do it."

Nova sighed as she drove down the road. She just didn't know what to say. "Um...have you told anyone else about this?" Scarlett banged her head against her side window repeatedly.

"I shouldn't have, but I told Logan," Scarlett said.

"But Logan's a trustworthy person. He wouldn't tell a soul," Nova insisted. "Don't you trust him?" Scarlett huffed and muttered something under her breath.

Scarlett turned on the radio and "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood began to play. Scarlett immediately switched it back off. "Nova, I don't know who I can trust anymore."

Nova drove to the Plaza, where everyone was getting ready for the party. Scarlett went up to her floor on knocked on the girls' room door. She heard some muffled speaking before the door opened. Jo peeked out in a fluffy bathrobe.

"Hey, Scarlett!" Jo greeted ecstatically. The smile on her face wilted when she analyzed Scarlett's expression. Jo closed the door behind her and lowered her voice. "You look sad. Did something happen at the house?" Scarlett had told Jo about going to her old house, but not about her dad.

"Yeah, but we can talk about it later," Scarlett reassured. "I'm fine. Let's go in."

"Okay, but I should warn you that Mercedes is in there," Jo blurted. Scarlett's blanched and stepped away.

"What?" she hissed. "Why? Why won't she go back to LA? Shooting for the music video is over. She has no purpose here!" Jo shrugged.

"We have to go back in, Scar," Jo pointed out. "Sorry." She pushed open the door and dragged Scarlett into the room. "Look who's here!" Scarlett waved uneasily.

"Scarlett," Mercedes acknowledged, nodding at her. Scarlett nodded back, not knowing what else to do.

"You guys look pretty," Scarlett noted, turning towards Sutton and Camille who were putting on makeup. "Can someone help me do my makeup? Someone with a steady hand who won't poke a mascara wand in my eye." Mercedes raised her hand.

"I'll do it," Mercedes volunteered, "The hair stuff is in the bathroom." Scarlett marched towards the bathroom, unaware that Mercedes was following.

Mercedes stood with her back to the door awkwardly, watching Scarlett grab various bottles of hair product. "Mercedes, I have to ask you something." Mercedes perked up. Scarlett was talking to her. They were making progress.

"Was Camille really...really hugging Logan that day?" Scarlett wouldn't meet Mercedes eyes as she handed off two cans of Big Sexy Hair spray. She focused her attention on the straightening iron she'd just picked up.

"I hate to say it, but...yeah," Mercedes said. Scarlett inhaled sharply, feeling as if she'd just been stabbed. Mercedes threw her arms around her neck and Scarlett didn't object. She let herself sink into it. "It could've just been a friend hug."

"I saw them hugging a few days ago and James told me that Logan was going to dump me. I didn't believe him," Scarlett sobbed quietly. Mercedes removed one arm from Scarlett and leaned over to grab the box of tissues on the toilet seat. "Thanks. You're a good friend."

Scarlett really couldn't believe she'd just called Mercedes her friend, much less a good one. Maybe Mercedes did have the potential to be friends with her again. Scarlett really needed some friends then.

Mercedes grabbed Scarlett by the shoulders so she would look at her. "Let's go make you look hot. Logan will regret ever giving you up." Mercedes wrapped an arm around her and led her back to the bedroom.

After making a stop at the Elizabeth Arden spa where the girls were prepped, primped, and plucked, they jumped into a limousine (white, specially for prom night) and drove to the Plaza. Scarlett was glad the guys were already at the hotel. She couldn't bear sitting with Logan right then. She already had to deal with his little homewrecker.

"Damn," Scarlett exclaimed, glancing out the window. "This place is packed." And indeed it was. Loads of paparazzi and fans were restricted behind crowd control barriers. They screamed to the celebs as the walked down the red carpet. Men in bright yellow security jackets warned them to stay back.

"This is it, girls," Kelly said, poking her head into the backseat, "Before you get out, I'm going to give you guys the same speech I gave Big Time Rush: When you're in there, try not to do anything stupid that could be caught on someone's phone camera and published on the Internet. It could ruin your image, maybe even ruin your careers."

Jo and Scarlett exchanged worried glances. Was she _trying_ to freak them out?

Kelly smiled brightly. "But don't forget to have fun!" Just then, a man in a red vest opened the door of the limo and Mercedes and Scarlett stepped out, arm in arm. _"Who needs a boyfriend when you've got your gal pals,"_ Mercedes had said earlier.

"Scarlett! Mercedes! Smile for the camera!" Mercedes and Scarlett posed in their matching black, ruffled trench coats. Camille, Jo, and Sutton joined them, wearing the exact same coats. The photogs snapped with lightning speed.

"Hey, Scarlett!" hollered one of the hundred. "What are you guys wearing underneath?" Scarlett smiled flirtatiously and tipped her fedora.

"You'll find out soon enough," Scarlett promised. She waited for the man in the red vest to let them through the red velvet rope and he led them down to the ballroom. The girls lifted their skirts as they stamped down the stairs in their stilettos.

"Have a great night, ladies," the red-vested man said before going back up. The girls gazed at the room in awe. People filled the room from one gold-decorated wall to the other. The chandeliers glistened in the slightly dimmed lights. Velvet curtains hung from the cylindrical pillars. Hanging light fixtures bathed the stage up front in blue and red.

"Oh my GG," Sutton gasped. Oh my GG was right. A sparkly banner hung from the ceiling that had the words "Dressed To the Nines" scribbled onto it in curlicue cursive.

"Girls, can I take your coats?" A man in a white sports coat with a handkerchief tucked into its breast pocket offered. He was wearing a name tag that read Jean-Luc.

The girls quickly stripped of their trench coats and handed them off, thanking the man. "He's so fancy," Sutton whispered. Camille nudged her, smiling.

"Okay, stand here, I wanna take your pictures," Scarlett ordered, pulling her phone out of her purse. Jo, Camille, Mercedes, and Sutton squished together and made funny faces.

Scarlett observed the picture and grinned. Jo was dressed as Judy Garland in the _Wizard of Oz_. Her pigtails and blue gingham dress were adorably innocent, but the sparkly red stilettos added and edge.

Camille was obviously Holly Golightly from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. She had strands of pearls around her neck and an oversized cigarette holder in her hand. Her hair was swept up and held in place by a tiara and several bobby pins. She had the black evening gown and the dark satin gloves pulled up to her elbows.

Sutton was Lucy from _I Love Lucy_. Her orange hair was pinned into an old-fashioned updo and her made overly bow-shaped with some lip liner. Mercedes had decided the whole theme thing was silly and had worn a hip hugging, sky-blue dress that had a train in the back. As usual.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed. The girls turned to see Carlos and James not far behind them...and then burst into giggles.

"Omigod, what are you guys wearing?" Jo giggled , staring at the guys. Carlos was wearing a neon orange tuxedo with a ruffled dress shirt underneath. His outfit was completed with a similarly colored top hat. James was wearing the same outfit, except in powder blue. They both held canes in their hands.

"_Dumb and Dumber_!" Scarlett squealed, "It's too perfect. The title totally describes you too!" As she laughed, she avoided James' eyes. She knew he was looking at her and she didn't want to know what he had to say.

"Ha ha, very funny," Carlos muttered, adjusting his top hat.

"We would've worn out Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood tuxes, but we had to stick with the theme," James added. Scarlett raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood?" she asked Jo.

"I'll tell you later," Jo said. "So where's our table?" Jo peered around, searching for her boyfriend. Carlos told him to follow him and the girls raced ahead. Scarlett lagged behind, along with James.

"Do you still think I was lying?" James asked, putting his lips close to her pierced ear. Scarlett's green eyes gave away no emotion.

"I...I don't know," Scarlett snapped. "Apparently, Camille and Logan hugged more than once-"

"I saw them kiss," James added insensitively. Scarlett's swallowed, but her throat still hurt as she tried to hold in a sob. Did James have to be so blunt? "If you believe me, what are you gonna do?" Anger bubbled up inside of Scarlett like water boiling in a kettle.

"What do you care! This has nothing to do with you!" Scarlett exploded. The music was loud enough that no one else but James heard this. "I'll figure it out myself." Scarlett sped up, but James' long legs were no match for her.

"Scarlett-"

"What?" She stopped in front of James, glaring mercilessly. James' insides melted. The more mad she was, the hotter she got.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look gorgeous," James finished quickly. Scarlett's expression softened and lowered her defenses.

"Thank you," Scarlett said. "And I'll deal with Logan myself. He'll dump me, I'll pretend to be okay with it, it's over. I don't want any interference. But thank you." James stepped in front of her and showed her to the table.

"Scarlett! You look stunning," Mrs. Knight commented. Scarlett half-smiled and took off her fedora. She was wearing a white dress similar to Marilyn Monroe's in the _Seven Year Itch_ and matching white heels. She'd put on five coats of red lipstick and added a beauty mark to her face.

"Thanks, you too," Scarlett replied, and she meant it. Mrs. Knight was glowing and so was her daughter, who stood idly by her side. She averted her gaze when Logan glanced over and he did the same when she glanced at him.

Scarlett squeezed Mercedes' arm and bit her lip. Mercedes squeezed back comfortingly.

"Have you seen my aunt?" Scarlett asked, focusing on something else. Mrs. Knight told her that she was mingling with the celebrities. Scarlett rolled her eyes, grinning. Only Nova.

"Why don't we go mingle?" Mercedes suggested, tugging Scarlett away the table. They looked for an opening and then squished the mob of famous people.

"I didn't realized there'd be this many people," Scarlett addressed, trying to count how many people were dancing around her. The DJ on the stage screamed for everyone to get on there feet.

"What are you gonna do about..you know?" Mercedes hollered, shaking her hips to the beat of the discotheque. "You're not just gonna let him dump your ass, are you?" Scarlett nodded.

"I am," Scarlett shouted, throwing her arms up. "I figure it'll be easier. Plus, I'll get the sympathy from everyone." Mercedes eyebrows furrowed.

"Aren't you sad or anything? I mean, you said yourself that he was one of the best boyfriends you've ever had." Scarlett felt a pang in her heart and ignored it, letting the rhythm of the music fill her, numb her.

"Let's crank this par-tay up a notch!" the DJ bellowed. The lights dimmed to an indigo color. They flashed quickly, creating an epileptic's nightmare. "Drop It Low" by Ester Dean started blaring from the surround sound speakers. Scarlett could feel her teeth vibrating. It felt surprisingly good.

Scarlett dropped down into a crouch and shot up, doing the body wave. Mercedes shrieked and whirled around. They both moved like fools, but neither of them cared who was watching. Scarlett started spinning around as a guy in the crowd spun her 'round like a record. When the room stopped going around, Scarlett zeroed in on a couple dancing in an even more silly way then them.

Scarlett's laughter faded and her mouth went dry. The "couple" was Camille and Logan. They had big, happy grins on their faces, no cares in the world. Mercedes noticed her friend staring in a random direction and followed her gaze.

"Oh, Scarlett...," Mercedes sighed. Scarlett felt like her heart was crushed before, but now it felt like it had been flattened by an anvil, burned in a plane crash, and then put through a shredder. Scarlett felt her eyes blur with tears. She pushed through the pod of party people and ran out, which wasn't easy in her stilettos.

Mercedes was hot on her heels. She followed Scarlett into the restroom, slamming the door behind her. She pressed her back to the cool metal and watched Scarlett lean over a porcelain sink. Mercedes heard a flush and approached the stall it had come from. She pulled it open by the knob and pushed the girl inside out.

"We are tah-rying to have a private conversation, please!" Mercedes stormed. The girl shot out of there like a bullet. "Scarlett, are you okay?" Scarlett was sick of those words. She couldn't count on her fingers how many times she'd been asked that during the tour.

She tipped her chin up and stared at her reflection. She actually felt elegant and simply pretty tonight. Her eyelids were lightly dusted with silver glitter and her red lipstick had turned out perfect. Her dress showed off her every curve and still maintained it's classiness. Not that any of it mattered to Logan. "What's wrong with me? Why doesn't he love me back?"

Scarlett was full-on bawling now. Blue black streams of makeup dripped down her cheeks. Mercedes dug her fingers into her purse she'd retrieved from their table and pulled out her makeup supplies.

"Honey, forget about him. We'll get you a real man," Mercedes assured her. "The guy wouldn't even dye his hair to match my purse when we dated." Scarlett glanced back and saw the dull turquoise color of her bag. She shuddered, imagining her own 'do the same color.

Mercedes stood next to Scarlett and redid her makeup with expert precision. As she brushed on more blush, Scarlett said, "I guess I should've expected this. Camille is his ex. But how could he lie and go behind my back? He's not like that." Mercedes shrugged and added some navy-colored liquid liner.

"Boys are stupid," she declared, snapping shut her shadow palette. "Let's go get some drinks." Scarlett stiffened nervously.

"Drinks? As in alcohol?" she asked, trying to clarify.

"Yeah, what else?" Scarlett chewed on a freshly manicured nail. She hadn't had a drink since...

"Let's get drunk." Scarlett straightened up and snatched her bag. They left the bathroom with their heads held high. As they navigated through the ballroom to find the bar, Scarlett dug through her purse for her fake ID.

"Oh, you don't need that," Mercedes said. She stepped up to the counter confidently and waited for a bartender to show up. "Hey, me and my friend would like two Manhattans straight up and a bottle of Sambuca sent to table seven." A young-ish guy with dark hair nodded.

"Can I see some ID?" he asked. Mercedes threw back her honey-blond mane and placed her elbows down on the marble countertop, showcasing some killer cleavage.

"That won't be necessary," Mercedes purred, toying with her necklace. "My daddy is co-producing this party, which means he's also co-producing your pay. Charge it to Arthur Griffin." The barman seemed flustered, trying to keep his eyes up.

"Yes, m-ma'am," he stammered, leaving the counter. Mercedes smiled in triumph and glanced at Scarlett.

"And that's how it's done," she bragged. Scarlett rolled her eyes. It was good to have her old friend back. The two of them sat down at Mercedes' table. As they waited for their orders, the music began to fade and the overhead lights came on. Bewildered expressions crossed the faces of the party guests.

Suddenly, a humongous flat screen lowered from the rafters of the stage and came to life. To Scarlett's surprise, Meredith showed up on the screen.

"Is everyone ready for the exclusive premiere of Scarlett Browning's music video for All About Tonight?" she asked. The majority of the room cheered and whooped. Mercedes squeezed Scarlett's shoulder proudly. "Here we go!"

The picture immediately switched to a dark, star-blanketed view of the NYC sky. The video started with Scarlett getting a text from a friend titled "Checklist of things to do in New York." First was go to a party uninvited.

The camera panned to a warehouse party, where everyone was dancing. Scarlett couldn't contain herself when she saw Carlos shimmying wildly. When the party was over, a bejeweled hand checked off the first location.

The checklist continued, sending the teenagers on an adventure all over New York. During the breakdown, the _Friends_ popped up. Scarlett spotted some of her friends in the crowd, smiling at their happy reactions to the video.

"_Boy, I'm not hanging on_

_'Cause I through all your drama away_

_Had something good, but it's gone_

_Yeah, it's all about tonight..."_

Scarlett clapped along to the beat, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Logan in the middle of the crowd, dancing next to Camille. His brown eyes locked with her green. The message of the song was exactly what she was going through. And Logan realized it, too.

Logan couldn't look away from Scarlett's eyes. He could see the disappointment and the fury and the sadness. She could probably see the guilt flooding his. _She knows_, Logan thought. She then looked away and turned her attention back to the stage.

"_I'm going out with the girls_

_Ready to show all the boys what I got_

_I'm letting go of the hurt_

_'Cause it's all about tonight..."_

The screen showed a scene where Scarlett and a bunch of backup dancers were doing their choreography on the Brooklyn Bridge. The footage was actually from a year ago, when she'd done an outdoor concert series.

The memory faded and Scarlett was suddenly in the Plaza theater, designed to look like the Broadway theater. She was sitting next to Logan when she received the last part of the checklist: _Kiss a stranger at the end of the night_.

Scarlett's stomach turned when she witnessed her lips meet Logan's. The bartender came over with a tray with two drinks. His white-gloved hand was wrapped around the neck of the Sambuca bottle.

Scarlett grabbed her Manhattan and guzzled greedily, waiting for the image of the kiss to fade. Mercedes watched her, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone's thirsty," she snickered. She gracefully grabbed her glass and thanked the server. He nodded, putting the bottle down on the middle of the table. "Have some dignity, Scarlett." Mercedes took a sip of her Manhattan and sighed.

"If I had any dignity left, I wouldn't be drinking," Scarlett reminded her. As the music video came to an end, Scarlett heard the tinny sound of her ring tone. She raided her purse and pulled out the device. The screen glowed in the darkness.

_Time 2 get ready. Head backstage thru door B. Good luck!_ The text was from Meredith. The performance had somehow slipped Scarlett's mind. She put down her drink and told Mercedes she'd be back.

Scarlett raced into the hallway and scanned the area for the door labeled B. She immediately found it, pushing her way in.

She kicked her heels off and stripped off her dress as stylists swarmed her, putting on various pieces of jewelry and fixing her hair. Someone cinched her top in the back and Scarlett felt her ribs fighting for their life.

Since she hadn't gotten to rehearse on the actual ballroom stage, the performance would be a bit harder. The good thing was that their wasn't as much dancing.

Scarlett pressed her in-ear wireless monitor and grabbed her mic. She heard her introduction and hurried out on stage. The track "Sexy Silk" started playing, filling the room with an old-timey style tune.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?" Carlos asked Sutton, who was bobbing her head next to him. Sutton peered up in surprise.

"I don't know how Ricky Ricardo would feel about that," Sutton joked, staying in character. "But let's do it." Sutton relieved Carlos of the top hat on his head and placed it on her own. Her hair was almost the exact same color as the hat.

The two of them got into waltz position and danced around in a small circle, trying not to bump into anyone. Kendall and Jo joined them, rotating around each other. Camille squealed at the cuteness of the couples and asked if Logan would dance with her.

"Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl to dance?" Logan pointed out. Camille rolled her eyes, but the lights had dimmed so much that Logan couldn't see it.

"Yeah, but you weren't going to, so I figured I'd do it," Camille shrugged. Logan looked uncertain, squinting up at the stage. "She can't see us, Logan. No one can. Now dance with me. Just do what I do." Camille placed Logan's hand on her and she put her's on his shoulder.

"Camille, seeing us isn't what I'm worried about," Logan said. "I think she already might know about us." Camille eyes widened. "She hasn't spoken to me all night and she gave me this look earlier. It was like...like she could see into me."

Camille scoffed. "Logan, you're being paranoid. She probably hasn't spoken to you because she had something on her mind. She seemed really moody during the day." Logan bit his lip in an irresistible way that made Camille want to kiss him. "Besides, if she knew, wouldn't she have killed you by now?"

Logan knew Camille was just kidding about the last of her comment, but he was still on the edge. "I guess you're right." He paused, looking down for a minute, then lifted his head back up. "I really wanna kiss you."

Camille's lips twitched joyfully. "Me too. But I'm willing to wait until...you know. Speaking of which, are you nervous about it?"

"Nope. You give me confidence." But inside he was shaking.

Katie Knight clapped her hands loudly when Scarlett finished her two song set. Scarlett had sung her favorite song, Notorious. She'd been singing along the entire time. Her mother shook her head but smiled at her daughter.

Scarlett went backstage again, threw on her clothes on, and strolled back into the ballroom. As she came up to Mercedes' table, she realized her friend was gone. Scarlett collapsed in her seat. She stared at Mercedes' empty chair and decided she was probably in the bathroom.

All that Scarlett could think about was Logan breaking her heart in front of all of her friends. All that she could think about was Meredith and why she was such a bitch. Everything in her head was eating away at her and the only thing that could solve it was alcohol.

Scarlett quickly poured herself a glass of Sambuca, filling her glass up to the freaking brim. She didn't waste any time downing it. The music was suddenly a louder and Scarlett couldn't hear herself think. _Good._ After a couple more glasses, Mercedes still hadn't come back. She was starting to fret.

"You wanna dance?" Scarlett glanced up and blinked several times. A cute guy who looked to be in his late twenties was looking down at her. He reminded Scarlett of Zac Efron.

"Okay." The Zac Efron lookalike swept her onto the dance floor and Scarlett shrieked in delight. "Boom Boom Pow" blasted from the speakers, sending the guests into a frenzy.

In a drunk haze, Scarlett turned around so she couldn't see her dance partner and moved her hips against Zac Efron's twin's hips. He nuzzled her ear, moving his hands down her waist. Scarlett felt his fingers slip under her dress and pull on the elastic waistband of her underwear. She didn't know whether to panic or enjoy herself.

"Hey, asshole." Scarlett peered up and saw a slightly blurry James. "She's only sixteen. Leave, now." The guy held up his hands in surrender and left swiftly, off to molest some other underage girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" James asked, his eyes widened. "That guy was, like, thirty and_wait are you drunk_?"

"Pssh, no," Scarlett replied. She stepped forward and tripped over her own shoe, stumbling forward. James caught her just before she hit the ground.

"You're seriously smashed, aren't you?" James dragged Scarlett back to her seat at Mercedes' table. He couldn't risk having someone at their own table seeing Scarlett drunk. "Just stay here. I'll be back in a sec."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and set her head down on the table. Many party guests had retired to their seats and the dance floor wasn't as packed. That made it easy for Scarlett to spot Camille and Logan slow dancing. She glared at the two of them and grabbed the neck of the Sambuca bottle on her table.

"You planning on using a glass?" Mercedes approached the table with her familiar smug grin. Scarlett shook her head and her curls bounced.

"Glasses just slow me down." She threw her head back and let the drink slide down her throat. It burned, but it felt good.

She couldn't help herself. She continued to sneak peeks at Camille and Logan, getting angrier and angrier. Her eyes felt like they were on fire and she wanted to throw up. She stood up and nearly fell over from the head rush. She thrust her bottle at Mercedes.

"Hold this," Scarlett instructed, slurring her speech. "I'm going in." Mercedes grasped the bottle, frowning.

"Wait, where are you going? How much of this stuff did you drink?" Mercedes demanded. Scarlett didn't answer. She stormed onto the dance floor as madly as a drunk girl could. She walked up right next to the slow dancing couple, who failed to notice.

"So when were you gonna tell me?" Scarlett hissed. Camille and Logan jumped away from each other, their eyes on Scarlett. "When were you gonna tell me you lied to me and stomped on my heart?" Her eyes were ablaze, making her even more scary.

"Scarlett, I can explain..." Logan began. Though he really couldn't. What was he supposed to say. He just liked Camille more?

"Oh, I'd love to hear that!" Scarlett exclaimed, a chilling little smile taking over her face. "And really? Her over me?" Camille stepped up to her to defend herself.

"Bitch, please! You're the girl who sings songs about breaking hearts for fun!" Camille yelled, causing some people to look over. "_I'm gonna break your heart, tear it up 'cause that's the way I work!_"

"I didn't write those lyrics!" Scarlett slurred. She reached forward and shoved Camille in the shoulder. As Camille fell back, her eyes widened and she realized Scarlett was drunk. Which gave her an advantage.

"You wanna go?" Camille asked, shoving Scarlett back. Logan stood a few feet away, frozen. He had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Let's go, man stealer!" Scarlett threw a punch that Camille narrowly ducked. She had surprisingly good aim for someone that was completely blotto. She grabbed Scarlett by the arm and swiped her hand across her cheek. The slap was deafening.

Scarlett touched her face and imagined the angry red mark forming. She charged at Camille and kneed her in the stomach. Camille face showed that she was in pain, but she quickly retaliated. She grabbed onto the back of Scarlett's dress and pushed her into a table.

"Whoo, catfight!" Carlos exclaimed, breaking through the crowd with Sutton. His grin faded when he saw the "cats" were Camille and Scarlett. "Whoa, what's going on?" Party guests watched shamelessly or whipped out their cell phones to film the girls. Mercedes got out of her seat and joined Logan.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" she asked expectantly. "You seem to have some love power over the both of them. Use it!" Logan tore his eyes away from the fight, looking up at Mercedes.

"Wait...you know?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and spread her arms out.

"Please, Logan, I bet everyone knows by now."

Scarlett fell onto a table, landing on her stomach. Camille pulled her by the legs and Scarlett thrashed wildly, kicking Camille in the face. Camille clutched her nose with one hand and pushed the tiny table over with the other, sending Scarlett to the ground.

Scarlett tried to get up and fell again, slipping on the water from the vase Camille had knocked over. Camille grabbed the bowl of punch from the next table and dumped it over Scarlett's curls, smiling evilly.

Scarlett's mouth dropped open and a sound of disbelief escaped her throat. She dizzily grabbed Camille by a lock of her brown waves and pushed her face into the pie on the next table. She shook her hair out, drenching everyone around her in artificially red soda.

Jo and Kendall raced backstage to get someone to turn the lights back on and stop the music. Mrs. Knight called security on her cell phone. Nova led Katie out of the ballroom, completely ashamed of her niece. James screamed at Logan for letting things get out of hand.

Camille came up, wiping pie guts from her face in disgust. "You filthy bitch!" She pushed Scarlett down again and pinned her to the ground, straddling her hips. Scarlett scratched at Camille's dress, unable to stand up with the weight of Camille on her.

"Ah! Get off of me!" Scarlett screamed as Camille stuffed whipped cream down her dress. She pulled at Camille's hair and kicked her legs helplessly.

Just then, the lights popped on and security guards ran in through the back. One of them pried Camille off of Scarlett and she didn't fuss. Another took Scarlett by the hand and held her arms behind her back.

"You've been ordered to leave," he said in a deep voice. Scarlett struggled to retain what everyone around her was saying. Some things were amplified, others quiet. "There is a driver waiting out side to escort you out."

The security guards dragged the girls into the lobby of the building. Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos followed from a distance. The girls were forced to sit down in chairs, far away from each other.

"Can I talk to her?" Logan squeaked, cowering in the presence of the security guard next to Scarlett. He sighed and moved about six feet away. Logan kneeled down next to Scarlett.

"Don't talk to me," Scarlett slurred angrily. "I hate you. Just leave." Logan sighed. He could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Scarlett, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry," Logan said, enunciating each word. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but what you did in there was unacceptable." Logan saw James' leather shoes next to him and looked up.

"Her escort is here," James grunted, taking Scarlett's hand. "We're gonna take her out to the car." Logan grabbed her other hand.

"I can help," he offered. James gave Logan a murderous look.

"I don't want you anywhere near her out there, okay?" James ordered. "Just stay with Camille. I'm going with her." James pulled Scarlett out of her seat and wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't fall. The security guards followed closely behind.

As soon as they hit the outside, thousands of flash bulbs started going off. The paparazzi must have gotten a tip from someone that Scarlett would be leaving out the back because their were tons surrounding them.

Scarlett squinted at the bright lights. Cameras were shoved into her face and photogs shouted just to hear themselves talk. Scarlett buried her face in James' jacket. Security guards tried their best to cover the both of them.

"ARE YOU TWO DATING NOW?"

"WHOSE HEART ARE YOU BREAKING NEXT?"

The bizarre, intrusive questions continued until Scarlett got into the car. James frowned outside the open window. "Where's the driver?" James asked no one in particular. He shook his head and pulled out his phone. "I'll be back, Scarlett. I'm gonna go check if the driver is inside. Stay here." He left and the security guards followed him in.

Scarlett rolled up her windows as the photogs tried to poke in. She could still hear them screaming outside her window. Why wouldn't they go away? A guy had just cheated on her, for Pete's sake.

Scarlett crawled into the driver's seat and pounded on the steering wheel. The limo emitted a loud_ beep_ and the photographers stopped for a second, momentarily stunned. Then they continued to snap their photos.

Tears rolled down Scarlett's face, ruining her makeup for the second time. She wished Mercedes was with here and wished that James would hurry up and get back. She just wanted to leave. She screamed loudly, letting it all out.

Scarlett's knee touched something jangling and she looked down. The keys to the car were hanging in the ignition. In her drunken mind, turning on the car and speeding away sounded like the best thing ever.

In real life, Scarlett had no license and had only ever gotten into a car in a closed course with an instructor. But Scarlett couldn't think straight when she was so intoxicated.

She took a chance and turned the key in the ignition and the vehicle growled to life. The headlights lit up and those swarming the car jumped back. Scarlett smiled and tried hard to remember what she'd learned in driver's ed.

People moved out of the way as the car slowly started down the street. Scarlett stomped down on the gas pedal and shot forward. She screeched as she her backside slammed against the leather seat. Alarm bells went off in her head and her vision went out of focus like it did when she removed her glasses for bed.

"OhGodOhGodOhGod," Scarlett panicked. She'd be approaching traffic any minute and only the Lord knew what would happen. "I'm scared." Scarlett swiveled the steering wheel, sending her down a path obscured by tall trees.

Meanwhile, back at the Plaza, guests were leaving the ballroom, flowing out the doors in groups of ten. The members of BTR, their friends, Kendall's family, and Scarlett's aunt were in the lobby. "Such A Night" by Elvis Presley crackled though the intercom.

Mrs. Knight was comfortingly the sobbing mess Nova had become, rubbing her back and whispering soothing comments.

"What the hell is going on?" Kendall asked. Jo, who stood next to him, gave James his same expression. They all glanced over at Logan, who was sitting in the corner hugging Camille. She was covered in pie, whipped cream, and specks of pie.

"Look," James began, lowering his voice, "Logan cheated on Scarlett because, apparently, he's still in love with Camille." Sutton and Carlos simultaneously gasped. Jo wasn't as surprised. Kendall was reminded of the night Logan had asked him for relationship advice and mentally slapped himself for his cluelessness.

Mercedes stepped out of the lobby hallway, giving up on trying to text Scarlett. She stuffed her phone into her purse and sat down on a lobby futon next to Katie. Katie pouted glumly with her chin in her hands.

"Did Scarlett text you back?" she asked. Mercedes shook her head, biting her thumb nail. "This sucks..."

"You said it."

Scarlett's car zoomed down the trail meant for hikers. It was so dark. The only thing that was visible was the moon, but it looked like a blob with Scarlett's beer goggles.

It was only when the car collided head on with a tree that Scarlett's felt herself sober up just a bit. The sickening _crunch_ had alerted her senses. Smoke rose from the front of the injured vehicle and the car alarm trumpeted into the night.

Scarlett punched at the airbag that had exploded open until it deflated, feeling herself grow weary. She grabbed her purse before stumbling out of the car and wrapping her arms around herself, shivering. Her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed, landing in the dirt with a thud.

**A/N: This story turned out to be a lot more dramatic than I'd anticipated. I hope you still liked it, though. It took so long to write and proofread. What'd you think of it? The catfight was fun to write. Who doesn't love a good catfight? Anyways, this is NOT the last chapter, I think the next one will be. We'll see...**

**Music Mentioned (In Order)**

**The A Team - Ed Sheeran (BTW, Kendall Schmidt actually _did_ cover this song. I suggest you check it out.)**

**Misery - Maroon 5**

**Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood**

**Drop It Low - Ester Dean**

**All About Tonight - Pixie Lott**

**Sexy Silk - Jessie J**

**Such A Night - Elvis Presley**


	32. Chapter 33: Crashing Down

**A/N: Hey hey! I feel like this chapter is gonna be really sad, so grab your tissue boxes. I'm happy to announce that there will be a sequel. I think it's gonna be less dramatic and more funny, but don't worry, there will be just enough drama to make it good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 33: When It All Comes Crashing Down**

The next morning was not fun. Scarlett woke up on the orange couch with a bad crick in her neck. Her throat itched, her head pounded, her mouth was drier than a desert. When she opened her eyes and immediately shut them again, blocking out the bright light.

"You awake?" Scarlett heard Mrs. Knight's voice and hissed in pain. It was so loud. She cracked her eyes open just a little and nodded. She glanced behind Kendall's mom and saw all of her friends staring at her. When they noticed, they all looked away, pretending to do something else. Scarlett groaned and fell back onto the couch again.

"Can someone get me a glass of water...or a Bloody Mary?" Scarlett requested. Mrs. Knight gave her a stern look.

"I really hope you're joking," she warned. She ordered Carlos to grab a water bottle from the mini-fridge and went to grab some Advil. Jo tentatively stepped over to the orange couch, kneeling down next to Scarlett.

"These are for you," Jo whispered, much to Scarlett's delight. She handed over a pair of tinted aviators and placed them over Scarlett's green eyes. Scarlett chin wobbled and she wrapped her arms around Jo. She was a really good friend.

"Thanks." Just then, Carlos appeared next to Jo with a bottle of spring water. Scarlett smiled weakly, taking the bottle from his shaking hand and unscrewing the cap. Everyone watched her bring it to her lips and sip. Then she clamped a hand over her mouth, slamming the water bottle back into Carlos' hand.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed. Everyone made way as she made a mad dash for the bathroom. There was a collective sigh from everyone when they heard the familiar sound of retching. Logan slowly rose his hand, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," he volunteered, starting towards the hallway.

"No!"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"As if she wants to see you."

Logan ignored the comments. He glanced at Camille and she nodded for him to go on. He continued down the corridor and knocked on the lightweight bathroom door. He could see the strip of light peeking out at the bottom. Logan raised his fist and knocked quickly, rapping his knuckles against the wood in a rhythm.

Logan didn't hear Scarlett say anything, so he barged in. Scarlett squinted up at him with unshed tears flooding her emerald eyes, magnifying them. She was still in her dress from the night before, stained with various food items.

Kendall's mom had wiped off most of the food and Camille had lended her a sweater. Her aunt wouldn't even look at her. Most of the bus was furious at Logan and Camille. Carlos had made a comment about how Scarlett had been kind of like Yoko Ono with the Beatles. _"She's breaking up the band!"_

Logan sat down next to Scarlett, a few feet away. She wouldn't face him. "Scarlett, please look at me." Scarlett turned away from the toilet, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Get out. Now." She pointed towards the door. Logan frowned.

"Make me."

"You think I won't?" Scarlett challenged. But of course, she wouldn't. She could barely even move unless it was to barf into the toilet again. Logan sighed in annoyance.

"Scarlett, we all went crazy because of you yesterday," Logan started in a low voice. "We searched high and low until we found you passed out next to a crushed car in the middle of nowhere." Scarlett swallowed, feeling shame wash over her. She felt Logan reach over and squeeze her shoulder.

"I know you were mad at me, but what you did hurt all of us," Logan continued.

"Don't flatter yourself," Scarlett huffed, shaking him off. "This wasn't all about you. It was about Meredith, too. And my dad. I don't even know why I'm talking to you, but you were right. I'm just Meredith's little puppet." They were both silent after that.

The silence was broken by another knock at the door. Scarlett groaned and buried her face in one of the towels hanging from a rack. "Who is it now?" The door opened and James peeked in. He turned towards Logan, who was glimpsing at Scarlett uneasily.

"Is she okay?" James asked quietly. Scarlett peered up at him, rolling her eyes.

"Did you not just hear me puking up my guts?" Scarlett growled. "I just got dumped, found out my manager is a douche, and figured out my dad is overseas yesterday. That's literally the definition of not okay!" Scarlett clutched her forehead again, forgetting about the sensitivity to noise.

James held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry." Scarlett rubbed her temples wearily.

"Can you guys just leave? I prefer throwing up in private." James and Logan both looked at each other, than back at Scarlett.

"Well, I'm not leaving," James decided, taking a seat next to the sink. "I just got in here." Logan didn't move from his position on the ground.

"If you're not leaving, I'm not either." Scarlett just shook her head. She just sat with her eyes shut for a minute before making a gagging sound and turning back towards the toilet. As she emptied her guts into the bowl, both boys wrinkled their noses.

Scarlett felt a hand rubbing her back, shaking a little bit. She assumed it was Logan as she pulled down the flush knob. When she opened her eyes, she realized it was James. She thought about pulling away, but ended up letting his hand stay.

"Say, what time is it?" Scarlett croaked. Both Logan and James were out of their pajamas, but it felt like morning. Logan pulled his phone out of his back pocket and tapped on the face.

"A quarter to one," he answered. Scarlett nearly puked again.

"What? Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?" Scarlett shot up and stumbled, giving herself a head rush. Logan and James reached out and caught her just in time.

"Easy," James said in a soothing voice, "I gotcha." Logan rolled his eyes at James. Since when was he the good guy?

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Logan asked.

"Are we still in New York?" Scarlett demanded, ignoring Logan's question. James nodded, letting go of her slowly. "Oh God, no. Ugh! Meredith and Gustavo are gonna kill me! We're supposed to be in another state right now, doing a show." Scarlett rushed out of the bathroom, making her headache even worse.

Scarlett was stopped by Mrs. Knight, who shoved a glass of water and two Advil in front of her. Scarlett took both of them and sat down on the couch again. "Meredith called earlier. She wants to talk to you," Kendall said, playing the message. "You have to meet her our recording session at one, so get ready." Scarlett nodded.

Carlos was sitting across from her on the ground with Sutton standing close. "You wanna wear my helmet?" he asked. Scarlett smiled and shook her head.

"I'm good," Scarlett replied. Carlos shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing. Scarlett looked up and noticed Camille was eyeing her with interest.

"What?" Scarlett asked, her voice practically dripping with venom. "If you want to rub it in my face that you got Logan, go ahead. I can take it."

"That's not what I was gonna do," Camille admitted. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. About everything. I still think you're the person in the music videos, but I know it sucks to have someone you love not love you back." Scarlett's eyes watered and she averted her gaze. Now even the girl she was supposed to hate pitied her.

"I'm gonna go change," Scarlett murmured, rushing to the back of the bus. She passed Logan in the hallway, accidentally shoulder-checking him. When she got into the girl's room, Katie was napping on the higher bunk and Jo was lying on her bed listening to her iPod. She sat up when she saw Scarlett.

"You need to change? I'll turn away, don't worry." Jo faced the wall and curled into a tiny ball. Scarlett practically ripped off the dress she was in and replaced it with a pair of Meredith-picked skintight jeans and a cotton tank top with a studded neckline.

She opened the compact on the tiny bureau and gaped at her appearance. She'd been left with a long, ugly scratch from the day before. And she looked like crap.

She quickly brushed on some light foundation. She heard the doorknob turn and dropped all of her makeup tools, startled. Logan stood in the doorway.

"Don't you knock?" Scarlett snapped. Logan crossed the room and helped pick up her stuff.

"If I'd knocked, you wouldn't have let me in."

"It would've worked out so well!" Scarlett exclaimed sarcastically. She paced around the room as she attempted to pull her hair in a tight ponytail.

"All I wanna say is that I'm truly, sincerely sorry," Logan expressed exasperatedly. "And I still want to be your friend. And I want you to tell me about your problems." Scarlett bit on the inside of her thumb uncomfortably.

"I need time to trust you again. You promised you'd catch me when I fell." Scarlett sniffled and grabbed Jo's sunglasses. She didn't want Logan seeing her cry. "You know I don't have a lot of people I can trust or even tell about my life. And I thought I could trust you."

Logan stared into his lap, so Scarlett kept going. "All I can tell you is that I agree with what you think about Meredith. I'm gonna confront her. Soon." Scarlett pushed some air through her slightly parted lips, pausing. "I just—I've got to know. Did you ever even love me? Or was it all a lie?" Logan opened his mouth to reply.

Just then, the door opened again. James stepped inside without an invitation. Scarlett raised an eyebrow in irritation. "What is with you guys and being alone in rooms with me?" James glimpsed at Jo, who was rocking in a tiny, curled up ball.

"Can she hear us?" he asked, pointing his thumb towards her.

"With those earbuds in, she's nearly deaf," Scarlett answered. "Now what do you want?" Logan watched Scarlett run a hand through her unruly platinum curls, nervously looking away from James.

"I wanted to know if you were okay." James reached over and squeezed her knee.

Logan glared at the sandy-haired teen he'd once called his friend. "She's fine. I think she'd appreciate it if you didn't try to put the moves on her after a tough breakup." Scarlett started to speak, but James interrupted her.

"Excuse me, but are you Scarlett? No, you're not!" James protested, raising his voice. Scarlett pressed her palms to her forehead, but her splitting headache wasn't getting any better. "And I wasn't putting the moves on her. I was simply being nice."

"James Diamond doesn't do nice unless he's getting something in return," Logan retorted.

"Oh, what do you know?"

"I know Scarlett would never go for you!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!" Scarlett practically cried out in pain from the volume. Everyone was surprised to hear such a loud, mean comment from little ol' Jo. Even Katie had fallen out of her sleepy state, sitting up.

"You two used to be the best of friends," Jo said, silencing them. She ripped her headphones off aggressively. "You've been friends since, what, second grade? And you gave that all up for a girl that neither of you are even dating! Do you realize how idiotic that is?" Katie frowned, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she mumbled. When she received no response, she fell back onto her pillow and started snoring again.

James and Logan both glanced at each other with disdain, but their expressions softened when they remembered all the good times they'd had together. All of the things they'd been through. All of the activities they loved doing with each other.

"Dude, I'm really sorry," James apologized softly, tracing a circle in the carpet with his toe. "I shouldn't have gotten so competitive." Logan cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry, too," Logan answered, smiling sheepishly, "I was rude." Jo grinned tiredly and started clapping her hands.

"Hug! Hug! Scarlett, help a sister out," Jo pleaded. Scarlett put her hands together and joined into Jo's coaxing. After about a minute, Logan and James engaged in a too-cool-for-real-hugs one-armed back pat. Jo cheered happily, careful to keep her voice down.

"So I guess it's time for that recording session," James stated. Scarlett suppressed a groan. She was seriously freaking out. What if Meredith decided to fire her? What if she had to keep lying to everyone about the person she was?

Jo and Scarlett followed the guys out of the room and back to the lounge. "Is everything all right? I heard shouting," Mrs. Knight said. Logan assured her that everything was okay. As he, James, and Jo walked past, Scarlett stopped next to Kendall's mom. The lounge was empty except for her and Jennifer.

"Um, Mrs. Knight?" Scarlett stared at her fingers as she spoke. "Did my aunt come around here earlier?" Mrs. Knight nodded her head, not meeting Scarlett's eyes as she looked up.

Scarlett bit her lip, ruining her application of Nars lip gloss. "Is she mad at me? Are you mad at me?"

Mrs. Knight seemed almost pained by her questions. "Well, I don't think your aunt is mad, per se. And it's not really my place to be mad at you. I just think you could've handled things better. You're a smart kid. Sorry about Logan, by the way."

"Do you know where I can find my aunt?" Scarlett mumbled, embarrassed. "I guess I should apologize." Mrs. Knight confessed that she'd been waiting outside the bus for a while. Scarlett walked around her and peeked out one of the bus windows. Nova was leaning against the bus with her cell phone in one hand and a white, crumpled bag in the other.

Scarlett pulled on the closest pair of shoes and scurried off of the bus. She couldn't move to much or she'd get even more sick. Nova turned her head when she heard scuffling. She gave Scarlett a very thorough once over, taking in the extra-pale skin and the scratch on her forehead.

"Hey," Scarlett gulped nervously. Nova thrust the bag in her hand towards her. Scarlett tentatively took it, unrolling it and peering inside. The smell of bacon rose up from the greasy burger inside sitting next to a bottle of Gatorade. "Wow. Thanks."

Nova nodded, staring into Scarlett's shades. "How do you feel?" She asked it like how a doctor would, not like a concerned guardian.

"Horrible," Scarlett admitted, "You're supposed to sleep through a hangover. I have to work through one." Nova didn't say anything after, increasing tension. Scarlett sighed. "Nova, are you mad at me?" Nova didn't reply. Scarlett gnawed on the inside of her cheek. "Please say something." Scarlett blinked back tears when Nova continued to ignore her.

"I think I should go, Scarlett," Nova muttered, turning away towards her car. Scarlett stood there, confused and heartbroken.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me," Scarlett whimpered. Nova stopped in her tracks, her back facing her niece. "You're all I have left right now." Nova closed her eyes, slowly turning around again. There were tears in her eyes.

"Look, Scarlett, I'm just really frustrated right now, not to mention totally mortified. You got totally hammered last night! You didn't even have the decency to let a driver take you home. You could've died!" Scarlett let her aunt continue.

"I was so scared for you. And I can't even imagine how your dad feels about this. And the press is probably all over this! And then you got into that fight. I've been getting notifications from gossip sites all morning." Nova pointed her phone at Scarlett's face. There was a picture of her stumbling out of the Plaza with James.

"Words cannot express how sorry I am. Please don't cry," Scarlett started, "I was so depressed last night because Logan broke up with me, and I guess-"

"Wait, Logan dumped you?" Nova questioned incredulously. Scarlett wiped her eyes, lifting her sunglasses. When it was said aloud, she just felt worse. "How did I not hear about this?"

"Didn't you notice Camille draped over Logan the whole night?" Scarlett asked. Nova frowned, shaking her head. "Never mind it. I have to get inside to face Meredith. Are you coming?" Nova followed Scarlett inside of the studio. The door of the recording room was open, so they tiptoed in.

Big Time Rush was recording a stripped down version of Count On You, without Jordin Sparks. Jo, Sutton, and Camille were in the corner, watching. Gustavo sat behind the soundboard. His expression was unreadable behind his bug-eyes sunglasses. Meredith stood behind him with her arms crossed and lips pursed.

Scarlett tapped on Meredith's shoulder and she raised her palm. "We'll talk when the song is over," she whispered. A minute later, the song came to a finish and the girls in the back clapped. Gustavo just rolled his eyes as the boys trudged out of the booth.

"That didn't make me puke in my mouth, so good job," he grumbled. Carlos smiled excitedly.

"That's the first good thing he's said about us all week," Carlos laughed. Meredith stepped in front of the boys, gesturing for Scarlett to follow. She shut the booth door behind her. "Gustavo, turn down the microphone. This is a private conversation." She waited until he leaned over the soundboard and pulled down the volume knob to face Scarlett.

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Scarlett cried, falling down to her knees and hugging Meredith's bony ankles. "I didn't mean to go wild yesterday. I was upset and I didn't handle it how I should have. Please don't fire me!" Meredith tried to shake Scarlett off, but she held on tight.

"Would you let go of me?" Meredith snapped, throwing her hair back. "You realize they can see us through the glass, right?" Scarlett slowly rose up, meeting the quizzical gazes of everyone outside the booth. She smiled casually, like she hadn't been hugging an old lady's legs.

"I'm not going to fire you," Meredith continued slowly. "In fact, I wanted to congratulate you. You're the number one thing trending on Scuttlebutter! You're in all the headlines this morning." Scarlett frowned in confusion. "Everyone knows about you now! Do you know how much more records you're gonna sell?"

Scarlett stared at her manager, mouth hanging open in shock. "I almost died yesterday and you're not mad?" _Or at least concerned? _Meredith shook her head.

"Of course not! This publicity stunt was bigger than anything I've ever come up with. Bigger than the time you dumped spaghetti down that guard's pants," Meredith praised cheerfully. Scarlett gaped incredulously. "You've generated so much buzz in such a short time. And it's not like you actually _did_ die."

Outside the booth, Scarlett's aunt sidled up next to Gustavo's seat. "Turn the microphones on, I wanna hear what they're talking about." Gustavo groaned dramatically and pushed the knob back up. Nova rolled her eyes, taking a step back to watch the scene unfold.

"Meredith, this wasn't a publicity stunt!" Scarlett fumed, stomping her foot like an impatient child. "I was heartbroken because the guy that I thought loved me loved someone else! And don't expect me to even fake-date him because I can't even be next to him right now without bursting into tears." Outside the booth, everyone turned to look at Logan, who stared sheepishly at his shoes.

As usual, Meredith's expression didn't soften. It probably wasn't possible with all the face lifts. Ice water and black sludge ran through her veins.

"Get over it. I'm your boss, not your therapist. There's a place for this, and it's not here. If you're gonna cry, do it with your mommy. Oh wait! That one-hit wonder is dead." The taunting, teasing way she spoke made Scarlett feel like crap.

Nova stood outside, watching helplessly. She didn't know whether she should step in or not. She didn't want to get Scarlett fired, but she didn't want Scarlett to cry either.

"You're...such...a...bitch!" Scarlett sobbed, hyperventilating. Meredith's jaw dropped, surprised that an employee would speak to her like that. "Don't talk about my mother! Ever!"

"You know, you were always an ungrateful little brat, right from the day you started." Meredith jabbed her pointer finger at Scarlett's chest. "Hiring you was a mistake! You were never satisfied."

Outside, Nova's face had gone red in anger. "Open that door, I'm going in." Carlos tried the door , but the doorknob wouldn't turn.

"She locked it." Nova groaned and covered her face with her hands. At the moment, she hated everything.

"Okay, everyone, it's time to step out." Scarlett's aunt motioned for everyone to walk into the hall and out of the building. "I think my niece deserves some privacy after all she's been through today." She stared pointedly at Logan, causing him to squirm uncomfortably.

Everyone followed Nova out, leaving Meredith and Scarlett alone in the room. Not that they had noticed. They were too busy arguing.

"You know what? You're fired," Meredith hissed. "And trust me, no one is going to work with you after I tell them what I've been through." Scarlett started shaking violently, clutching the side railing so she didn't fall. She could feel the room start to spin around her and she felt dizzy. She forced herself to stand up to her boss once and for all.

Scarlett's chin wobbled as she walked up to Meredith, only a few mere inches from her face. "I'm fired? I'm fired?" Scarlett knew she sounded hysterical, but what the hell did it matter? Apparently, she was jobless now. "Meredith, let me tell you something. Sometimes, I just want to go into a room and scream and break things. You put me under so much pressure all the time and at times, I just can't take it. When I get angry or mad, you ask, "Are you PMS-ing or something?" And I always want to say, "No, I'm just pissed. How come I can never be angry?"

Scarlett paused to breathe in, but she didn't wait long enough to let Meredith get a word in edgewise. "And then you'd say, "I can't talk to you when you're being hysterical." And I'm not even being hysterical! I'm just upset. You're the one losing it! But then I feel ashamed and I slap on a smile, pretending everything is fine. And you know what? I hate wearing the slutty, hooker clothes you choose and singing those shit songs you write. And that's why you can't fire me. 'Cause I quit!"

Scarlett could hear her heartbeat loud and clear and the adrenaline pumping through her. She blindly grabbed the first thing she saw in sight and wrapped her fingers around it. She lifted the cold, metal microphone stand and jammed it through the wall. Meredith didn't react, even when the plaster piece fell onto her shoes.

"Goodbye, Scarlett," Meredith whispered calmly, pointing at the exit. Scarlett trudged through the door, biting the inside of her cheek to distract her from the pain she was feeling.

She stepped out of the studio room, sniffling. She found everyone outside the building, just waiting. "Oh honey..." Nova said, racing towards Scarlett. She wrapped her arms around her niece. "You're crying."

"Am I?" Scarlett cried, wiping her cheeks. Nova ran a finger over the scrape that had marred Scarlett's forehead.

"What happened?" Jo asked, tentatively stepping up to Scarlett. Concern had taken over her pretty features. She squeezed Scarlett's shoulder and flicked a tear away.

"I've just been f-fired," Scarlett stammered. Camille, Sutton, and members of Big Time Rush crowded around her, trying to comfort her.

"Let's allow them to have some time to themselves." Kelly grabbed Gustavo by the arm and pulled him into the building.

"So what'd you do to get fired?" Sutton asked curiously, widening her eyes. Scarlett slowly raised her head and gave Sutton a look. Everyone did the same. "What?"

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"So what happens now?"

The members of BTR, Katie, the girls, Nova, Scarlett, and Mrs. Knight were crowded into the lounge of the tour bus. Scarlett had never felt so claustrophobic.

Scarlett pulled her knees to her chest and promptly took a sip of the sports drink her aunt had bought her. "I don't know. I know I'm gonna leave the tour. It's too much to handle right now." James held her hand and Scarlett felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Well, you're probably gonna get picked up by another record company soon," Carlos offered, being his sweet optimistic self.

"Yeah, everybody loves you," Mrs. Knight added, patting her daughter's back. "I mean, almost everyone in this room is a fan." Jo raised her iPod in approval. "It really is a shame you got fired."

"Well, that's what you get when you pick a fight with your employer," Camille quipped, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Camille!" Logan retorted, raising an eyebrow. Camille sighed and hastily apologized. Scarlett attempted a grateful smile at Logan.

"You know, I'm okay having been fired," Scarlett confessed. "Working with Meredith was a nightmare. And I never want to go back to it." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Which is why I plan to retire from the music business."

The gasp that sounded next could not have been any louder. Even Freight Train up in front had been surprised. Katie's face fell like a skydiver with no parachute. "What? You can't! I...I'm..." Tears started flowing and wouldn't stop falling. Scarlett wrapped her arms around the tiny girl.

"Who else is supposed to be my partner-in-crime-slash-role-model?" Katie asked, snotting into the tissue her mom offered. "Ugh, my life sucks!" Scarlett almost laughed out loud. Her life sucked?

"Aren't you being a little dramatic?" Nova asked her niece.

"Yeah, I thought you loved this," Kendall added, waving his hand in front of James' face. He'd gone into shock.

"I just don't want to go through this again," Scarlett said. "And there are some things I left unfinished before I left Manhattan." Nova seemed startled.

"Are you suggesting we move back into New York?" Nova's brows were furrowed. Scarlett wasn't sure if she was peeved or happy.

"If that's okay with you." Scarlett pulled at her fingers nervously. "Katie, I'm so sorry. One day, maybe I'll do it again, but settling down would be what's best for me right now." Katie just sighed.

"Scarlett, I'd love to live here again," Nova gushed excitedly. "It'll be fun, simple. Just what we need." James shook his head, suddenly thrown out of his trance

"So...we're never going to see you again?" he asked, fingering his hair. Scarlett bit her lip and looked away. The cute, pathetic look on his face made her want to take it all back, but she wouldn't.

"That's what Skype and technology is for," Scarlett replied. "We can all keep in touch...if you don't get too busy. I guess I should go pack, so..." Scarlett broke away, trudging to the back of the bus to her room.

When she got there, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, she heard a voice on the other end. "Hey, Mercedes. Yeah, I'm okay. So...guess who just got fired?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Okay, so I felt like I didn't end this too well, but there's gonna be a sequel, so hold on to your knickers. The next installment will have a little less drama, more relationships, and different points of views from all characters. Expect Logan/Scarlett, Logan/Camille, Scarlett/James, and more.**

**Anyway, I haven't chose the title of the sequel yet and you have the chance to choose it. Some of the ones me and my colleagues have already come up with are:**

**White Hot Nights**

**Red Hot**

**Blonde Ambition**

**Gentleman Prefer Blondes**

**Bombshell**

**Blondes Have More Fun**

**Dumb Blondes**

**Those are just some of them. You can choose between those or come up with your own. If I pick one that a reader/reviewer makes up, they'll be congratulated in the author's note. Thanks and ta ta!**


End file.
